Time Lords Don't Keep Diaries
by emalinaloop
Summary: The Doctor decides to write letters to Rose Tyler, explaining all of the adventures that he should have had with her. But what happens when the Doctor starts being able to see Rose living in her own world through dreams? The walls of reality are beginning to break down, can the Doctor save Rose from the Bad Wolf again?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is my first fic...I hope you like it. Reviews would be lovely, too!

I really hope that no one else has done this story before.

*note*: diary entries and flashbacks are in _italics_

*Disclaimer*

I don't own Doctor Who, or David Tennant, which makes me quite sad.

* * *

_"Rose Tyler." Those were my last two words to you, and I hate myself for that. Of all the things in the whole bloody universe that I wanted to tell you in that moment, I get cut off at "Rose Tyler." I will never forgive myself for that, for letting you get taken away from me like that. So I guess that's partly why I'm writing in this diary, wellllll Time Lords don't keep diaries. Letters. I'll call this my collection of letters for you, Rose Tyler. I'll tell you all about the adventures that we could have (should have) had._

The Time Lord, with the universes' most ancient and sad eyes, closed the tattered, old journal that he had picked up one day in London, while Rose was visiting her mother. He hadn't wanted her to see that he had bought the journal, but she had found it. The Doctor opened the journal to the very last page, where Rose had glued a picture of the two of them together that she had taken while they were visiting New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. She was smiling that cheeky smile of hers and he looked genuinely happy for the first time in a few decades. He closed the book again, and studied it more. He remembered the day he bought it very clearly.

[FLASHBACK]

_The Doctor had spotted the beaten up, old notebook on a table in the back of a second hand bookstore. Its cover was black, and on the front, inscribed in gold, was "Thoughts." Rose had laughed at him as he picked it up curiously. "The Diary of a Time Lord, sounds like a bloody sitcom!" she mocked him, smiling and sticking out her tongue playfully at him. His first thought when he had seen it was to get it for Rose as a Christmas present, which was fast approaching. But seeing as she had already seen it, and thought that it was funny, he had rejected the idea._

_ "Oi! Time Lords don't keep diaries."_

_ "Sure, sure," Rose smirked. He smiled too, teasing her back._

_ "Watch it Miss Tyler," He warned her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He walked to the front of the store quickly and paid the cashier, somewhat hoping that Rose hadn't see him buy the book. Hiding the book in his jacket pocket, he walked towards the back of the store again, relieved to find her still standing there._

_ "Oi, where did you go?" She looked genuinely curious, her head tilted a little to the side, and he couldn't help but notice that little glint in her eyes._

_ "Thought I heard something." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her back towards the TARDIS, and she followed, as she always did._

It seemed like it had been years since Rose's days in the TARDIS, when in reality, she had been in here a few hours ago. Rose Tyler and the Doctor, in the TARDIS, that's how it was supposed to be. She was different than his other companions. He was different this time too, less cold, and closed off as his previous regeneration had been. He was more like her, more friendly and cheeky, and without her there, it already felt like he wasn't himself anymore. He started to cry, a lot. About her, mostly, he cried because he was angry at himself. How could he have not told her how he felt before? How could he have traveled for nearly two years with her, and never told her? Why did he have to leave it to this day, the second he faded away from her, forever? Why couldn't he have been brave? For once in his entire life, why couldn't he have been brave? Rose Tyler was special, and he knew that, more so than she did. She had saved him, and he had failed to save her this time, he had failed her in so many ways. He pulled out his journal again, to write an apology letter to Rose, when a woman with bright red hair, appeared in her wedding dress.


	2. The Runaway Bride

_Author's Note; It took me forever to re-watch this episode...mainly because of lots of my ten and rose feelings, and still missing Rose._

_This chapter is longer :)_

_*Disclaimer*_

_Still don't own doctor who or David Tennant :/_

_Reviews would be lovely :)_

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_The woman who showed up in the TARDIS is apparently named "Donna Noble." I think you would have liked her Rose. I was quite confused by her. She was really quite intimidating though! Yelling and running around the TARDIS. And then, she picked up your old shirt. The one you had left lying around the TARDIS that you forgot to put in your bag. She picked it up and yelled at me "I knew it. Acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?" She thought I had abducted you, my Rose Tyler. She yelled at me, and I saw your clothes in her hands, and I practically fell apart. I tried my best to keep it together, because I know that's what you would want me to do._

_Anyway, I went to take her back to her wedding, mainly because she wouldn't stop going on about it. Once we got back to London, the TARDIS was acting really strange, more strange than a spaceship disguised as a police call box normally is. Donna couldn't believe the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. You humans are so funny that way! You all should really try more to think outside the box, so to speak. Haha, I think I just made a joke! Wellll, a rather bad one but oh well! What was I talking about again? Oh right! So I went to take Donna to her wedding, and we had a little issue getting a cab. You would have laughed at me Rose, it would've been nice. I miss you laughing at me. I really do._

_Donna finally got in a cab. With one of those bloody Pilot Fish dressed up as Santa! Do you remember those Rose? Back when you first met the new me? You woke me up to early, if I remember correctly! Anyway, I was trying to rescue her from the bloody cab, and I tried to get her to jump into the TARDIS. And she asked me "Is that what you said to her? The friend you lost? Did she trust you?" I sure hope you did Rose. Because I trusted you with everything. _

_Donna did eventually jump. But something happened to the TARDIS. I think she got a bit mad over all the flying we've had to do. And I really think she does miss you Rose. We had to park the TARDIS on top of a building to let her recuperate. I got the chance to talk to Donna, she asked about you again, I pretended to not hear her. She told me how she met "Lance" her fiancee, at her job as a secretary. And how he made her a cup of coffee, etc. You know she kept calling me a martian! I am not from Mars!_

_What was I saying again? Right! So we went back to Donna's wedding and um, wellll they had the reception without her. And needless to say she was very very annoyed, but she got it sorted. I stood there alone. I wish you had been there Rose, it would've been nice. Remember when you didn't think that I danced? We could have danced together at the reception. I did learn something though. The company that Donna worked for was owned by Torchwood. That was, wellll, unexpected._

_I also learned another unexpected thing! I watched the video of when Donna disappeared from her wedding, and I think I know why she did! Huon particles, Rose! The pilot fish managed to track the Huon particles in Donna. They showed up at the reception, and they had the remote they had used the previous Christmas. Remember? The one that controlled the insane Christmas tree that nearly killed you and your mum? The one that you woke me up early for while I was still regenerating! The tree didn't end up spinning and chasing people around. No, instead the ornaments were explosive! __But my good old sonic screwdriver saved the day! Word of advice; if you are ever facing robots that look like Santa, put your sonic screwdriver near the microphone!_

_Anyway, Donna and Lance took me to their office, and I tried to explain to them who Torchwood was. They hadn't even heard of the Battle of Cannery Warf! Hadn't even heard of the day I lost you, Rose Tyler. _

_I explained to Donna how the Huon particles in her, were attracted to the particles in the TARDIS and that's how she appeared inside it, had to explain it with a mug and pencil, bit unusual. Then I looked at the blueprints of the builiding, and when we went in the lift, we discovered there was a whole level that wasn't on the plans. So naturally, I felt compelled to explore. I got to ride one of those two-wheeled motorized scooter type things, which I can't remember the name. But you would've laughed at me so much! And then I found a ladder, which I had to climb. Needed to find out where we were anyway. Turns out, we were right underneath the Thames flood barrier. Imagine that!_

_We kept exploring, till we found this big giant lab. In it were tubes for particle extrusion. They had water from the Thames in it, in order to create the Huon particles. Then they turned them into liquid form, and they were put inside Donna because they're inert unless __they catalyze inside of a living thing! It was brilliant. Just as I had figured everything out and explained it to Donna, this wall started to rise up, and there was this voice. And we found this giant hole. And when I say giant, I mean giant. Giant as in goes all the way to the center of the Earth, giant._

_The source of the voice, turned out to be the Empress of the Racnoss. Which I thought was impossible! I thought they had been destroyed! I don't like being wrong, Rose Tyler. Anyway, she explained to us, how she was the last of her kind, or as she put it "not for long." This had me interested, the Racnoss were supposedly wiped out billions upon billions of years ago! Then, Lance came up behind the Empress with an ax in his hand. Just as he was about to squish the Empress, he started laughing, and so did the Empress. Turns out Lance and old spider-face were buddies. Each day when he made Donna coffee at the office, he dosed her with liquid Huon particles. He had pretended to love her, and gotten engaged to her so that he could continue dosing her with the particles. After they were done patting themselves on the back, they were just about to kill me. Gotta love those adrenaline filled moments when you're about to die. Anyway, I reasoned that since the TARDIS could attract the Huon Particles in Donna, then the reverse must have been true! So the TARDIS materialized, and Donna and I travelled back in time to the formation of the Earth._

_It really was brilliant to see that. The formation of the Earth. It was formed when a bigger rock attracted all of the smaller rocks due to gravity, etc. Donna and I discovered that the big rock that attracted all of the other rocks and particles and elements wasn't a rock at all. It was the Racnoss spaceship. They literally became the center of the Earth. That's what the Empress had been trying to reach! _

_All of the sudden the TARDIS started to get pulled back towards Lance and the Empress. Didn't want that know did we? I used the Extrapolator and its force field to have the TARDIS land a little ways off from the Empress. Donna and I tried to open the door that led to the ladder up to the Thames. She asked me why the Empress needed her, why she had these particles in her, but as I was__ explaining to Donna how the living particles inside of her were the key into wakening the dormant Racnoss trapped at the center of the Earth, _I turned around and Donna was gone! Then i opened the door, and there was one of those robots, who was no longer in a Santa costume unfortunately, made them a bit less jolly. _Did manage to sneak my way back into the Empress's lair, disguised as one the robots. The Empress saw through my disguise however._

_You know me better than anyone, Rose, you know I always give them a chance. I gave the Empress a chance, a chance for her and her children to have a planet, to co-exist. Not surprisingly, she turned it down. Most of them do, which I find to be particularly stupid. So, I had to stop them. The Empress said that her children would feed on "Martian" flesh. Welllll, I am not from Mars. I am from the planet Gallifrey. And when I spoke that name to her, fear actually hit the Empress of the Racnoss. _

_I still had the remote that controlled the explosive ornaments, along with those bloody things themselves. Good thing my pockets are bigger on the inside. The ornaments destroyed the walls, and the water from the Thames came rushing in. The water surged down the hole and drowned the Racnoss. The water was flooding the whole base very fast. Donna stopped me. If she hadn't I think we would have both drowned. As we were escaping, the Empress managed to transport herself back onto her spaceship. Just as we emerged from the base, we could see the ship being destroyed, presumably by the military. The other thing that we noticed is that, well, I may have sort of kind of, well, drained the Thames. _

_I finally took Donna Noble home, and lucky enough for her, all of the Huon particles were gone from her. I don't quite know what happened. But, I invited her to come travel in the TARDIS with me. And she said no. Said she wanted to travel, see the world, do something with her life. I didn't ask her again. You were the only person I did that for, Rose. She invited me to have Christmas dinner with her family. I remember spending Christmas last year, with you and your family. I had to turn Donna down on her offer. I'm not ready to replace everything that I did with you yet. _

_Donna asked that I find someone, so that I am not alone. She thinks I need someone to stop me sometimes, to save me from myself. And you know what? I think she's right. I need you, because you made me better. _

_I was about to leave again, when she asked me one final thing. She asked me what your name was. I could barely contain my tears, Rose. I am normally very good at composing myself, wellll okay that's not entirely true, but you're special. I choked out your name. "Rose." And I ran away, like I always do. But this time, you weren't running with me. _

The Doctor closed the book, and looked around his empty ship. It was a huge ship to begin with, but it felt so much more lonely without someone keeping him company. Without Rose keeping him company. He knew he wasn't the only one heartbroken by Rose's absence. His TARDIS too had been sulking. She hummed sadly as he walked towards his room. He wouldn't sleep. He never did, especially not since his cowardice and stupidity had cost him Rose Tyler. He lay down on the bed, his converse still on. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, knowing that he would be staring at it for the next few hours. So he did the only thing that he did do when he was alone, think.

He remembered Donna Noble, standing by the control panel in her wedding dress. His Time Lord mind started to wander to Rose again. What if she had showed up in the TARDIS in her wedding dress? He smiled at the idea of marrying Rose Tyler, being able to call her "his wife." But then his mind wandered again. She was trapped in a parallel universe and he would never get to see her again. What if she found someone else, in the big parallel world? He winced. The very thought of another man smiling at the sight of Rose in her wedding dress sent him into a rage. He picked up the pillow behind him and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. For the first time since the Time War, he let his emotions take complete control. Grabbing the journal from inside his jacket pocket, he turned to the page that had the picture of him and Rose together, smiling. He screamed, he cried, and he clung to the journal, to Rose, for dear life. Surprisingly, after he had cried for quite some time, he found himself falling asleep.

[Dream]

_She stood there, face ashen, and she looked far too thin to be considered healthy. Her eyes were red, clear evidence that she had been crying. She stared out the window of her bedroom, waiting for that blue box to appear, but she knew it would never come. **He **would never come. _

_"How could you leave me?" She screamed, choking out the sentence in between sobs. He reached out for her. To hold her and comfort her, and tell her that he hadn't left. That he was right here, and that he always would be. He tried to grab her hand, to hold it like they used to when they'd go off on adventures, but he found that he couldn't. She didn't know he was there. He wasn't supposed to be there. Looking down at her arm, he noticed the pale scar the went all the way up her wrist. He stood there, confused, then outraged with himself, when he realized what that was. He really had made her feel so hopeless? Another life ruined at his hands. His precious Rose, broken. She held her TARDIS key in her hands that he had given to her so very long ago. She clutched it, like a child holding her mother's hand after they see something that truly scared them. It was a grip filled with panic and anxiety._

_He watched her stand in her defensive manner for a while, when who he assumed to be her little brother came in, singing "Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf. The Big Bad Wolf. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" He walked up to Rose and tugged on her shirt, demanding her attention. "Rosie, are you scared of the Big Bad Wolf?" She turned to him and just looked shocked at his words. She didn't answer him. The little boy just shrugged his shoulders and left her room. _

_After he closed the door, Rose gripped her key and whispered "I was the Bad Wolf, and I am scared of myself Tony." _

[End Dream]

The Doctor woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Was it possible that he had seen Rose? In her own universe? He remembered that time passed differently in her world, that was why Tony seemed much older than he would have been in this universe, in the Doctor's universe. Was it possible that his bond with her, their strong connection allowed him to be able to see her? Even just in his dreams? Did she really look so broken, so without hope, so unlike his Rose? He remembered on Satellite 5, when Rose had had the Time Vortex in her mind from looking into the heart of the TARDIS. She had been like him, even for a moment. She could see what he saw, feel what he felt. She defeated the Dalek Emperor with her mind. She had become the Bad Wolf. She had saved humanity. But it almost had cost her her own life. And he had saved her, just as she had saved him so many times before. He remembered how he had kissed her. How by saving her, he would die, well, more like regenerate. His current self, was based off of saving Rose. He was based off of Rose. She used to have so much faith in him. She had loved him, trusted him, made him laugh.

But now, she was broken, and she had given up on him, because that's what she thought that he had done to her. He had given up. He had lost her. He broke down, sobbing again, but he was too afraid to go back to sleep for right now. He was too afraid to see her hurt like that, to see what he had caused. The ancient man sat in his room, scared from a nightmare, like a child. He sat there with his thoughts, until he had collected himself to manage, " I am so sorry Rose. I am so so sorry."


	3. Smith & Jones

Author's Note: Thank you to all you lovely people who have followed, favorited and/or reviewed :D

It may be a while until I get to publish the next chapter because hurricane Sandy knocked out all my power for like 10 days...I'm writing this in my mom's office haha...anyway besides the point. So yeah.

*Disclaimer*

Unfortunately, I still don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant...:(

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_It's been a while since I wrote to you. Wellll, granted, there hasn't been much to do. I've been alone since Donna chose not to come with me. I haven't even traveled that much. I went back in time to America in 1752 to see Benjamin Franklin's static electricity experiment with the kite and a key. He actually let me help, it was quite a good time. I wish I could have had someone with me. Wellll, I wish __**you **__had been with me, Rose. I haven't really wanted to travel much, it's not much fun when you're alone. Trust me, I've been alone long enough to know that. So what do I do when I get alone and bored, Rose Tyler? I go looking for things out of the ordinary. _

_I'd heard whispers of trouble at the Royal Hope Hospital, so I checked in as "John Smith", claiming to have bad abdominal pains. How often can I use that name before you humans realize it's fake? Honestly! Anyway, a medical student I assume, came up to me and tried see what was wrong with me. Her supervisor had referred to her as "Jones." She seemed very confused to see me there, and said that I had come up to her in the street that morning and taken my tie off, which was really weird, but time is never exactly straight forward. She then tried to listen to my "heart," as in singular. It was so funny to see the look on her face when she realized that I have two! And yet, she didn't point out that little fact to her supervisor! Thank goodness, that really is quite an awkward conversation to have._

_The man in charge yelled at her for not consulting my chart. But when he picked it up, it gave him a nasty shock. All of the other students said that the same thing had happened to them earlier. I sat there, observing. But they all attributed it to a thunder storm. The man in charge said that lightning was a form of static electricity, and asked who had proven that fact. I, of course, had to open my big fat mouth, considering I had just seen it the other day._

_"Benjamin Franklin! My mate Ben. That was a day and a half: I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..." I started, not necessarily realizing that that may have made me look a little bit, wellll, crazy. _

_The supervisor, looking a bit, wellll, confused, just responded, "Quite." And I just kept on talking, of course!_

_"And then I got electrocuted!" I finished, looking proud. The man started to lead his students away, still looking at me warily, and he said to one of his students that maybe I needed a visit to psychiatric. Oh I can only imagine what would happen if they locked me up in there. After they had left, I watched out the window for a bit, when it started to rain, only, not in the normal way. First off, it was only raining around the hospital building itself, second of all, __**the rain was going up. **__The whole hospital started to shake, and there were flashes of light outside. I was just as confused as everybody else, but only for a moment. Once I saw that we were on the Moon, things became a little more clear. _

_Everyone was still able to breathe, and the power was still on, but naturally, people began to panic. The woman who had inspected me earlier came in again with a colleague. They went over to the windows, the one who had checked on me before wanted to open the window, but her friend was scared that we would lose the air if she did. Then Ms. Jones reasoned that we would have lost air already if we were going to, considering that the windows weren't air tight. That was brilliant! So, I asked her what her name was. She told me "Martha Jones." The two of us ran off, looking for a veranda to see how this was all possible. When we stepped outside, we were still able to breathe. _

_Martha was amazed, and she was brave too. Knew we could die at any second, but she still stayed out there with me, looking around. When I asked her what she thought had happened, she told me that it had to be extraterrestrial. She remembered the ship that had hit Big Ben, the Sycorax ship over London at Christmas, and she remembered Canary Warf. She told me about her cousin who had worked there, and had never come home. I told her how I had been there, but I chose not to say anything more. I couldn't afford to lose control of myself at that point. _

_Martha was still addressing me as "Mr. Smith," at that point, so I corrected her and told her that I was actually just "The Doctor." I think that confused her even more. She didn't want to call me "the Doctor." She said that people have to earn that title. So, I decided to earn it. I tried to figure out what was keeping all of the oxygen inside of the hospital, so I picked up a piece of stone, and threw it as far as I could. Wouldn't you know it? It hit some sort of force field. Martha realized that if this force field was acting sort of like a bubble, keeping all the air in, then we only had a very limited air supply for a thousand people. Just as she was about to ask who would do such a thing, these massive spaceships appeared overhead. Once landed, the doors opened and the aliens marched towards the hospital. I recognized them immediately as Judoon. We backed up to hide, and the Judoon walked right through the force field and into the hospital. One took of its helmet, and it looked like a giant rhinoceros. People ran screaming, and the Judoon started speaking a language that I understood, but clearly the humans did not. One man went up to the alien and began speaking to it. The Judoon pulled out this sort of device that analysed what the man was saying and the Judoon began speaking English. It then said that the people would be cataloged. The Judoon held another device up to the man and repeated that the man was human, and drew an 'X' on his hand. The rest of the Judoon went around the lobby, doing the same thing to the other people._

_Martha and I were hiding on the second floor behind some plants, watching all of this happen. I spotted a little shop, I love little shops! Anyway, I explained to Martha how the Judoon were sort of these police for hire type things, and how they brought the hospital to the moon because it is neutral territory. She kept thinking aloud about this whole thing, and her ideas were actually quite good. I told her how it would be pretty bad if the Judoon found me, considering that I am not human. She didn't believe me! If I remember correctly, you believed me much more easily than she did._

_Anyway, the Judoon continued around the hospital, I assumed doing the same thing to all of the other patients and doctors. Martha and I made our way into an office, where I tried to access patient files. Nothing would work, not even my Sonic Screwdriver! I had to explain to Martha what that was. It really is quite tiring, going through all of that again. Anyway, so apparently, the Judoon wiped the system of all files, which was really quite frustrating. Martha went to go find her supervisor, who she told me was named Mr. Stoker, to see if he could help identify a patient with strange symptoms. That's what the Judoon had to have been looking for, a patient that wasn't really human. Like me, well it wasn't me, but you get the idea. _

_I ran to find Martha when she came bursting out of a door, saying that she had found Mr. Stoker, and then a being clad in all leather came out of the door. Martha and I ran for it. We came to a flight of stairs, when the Judoon came flooding up from the floor below. We kept running, trying to dodge our pursuer, when we ran into a room for radiology and such. I locked the door with my sonic screwdriver, and when the thing in leather came in, Martha turned on a device and we fired radiation at it. I had increased the radiation by 5000% and had absorbed whatever hadn't killed the creature. I had to expel the radiation, which I had managed to gather into one of my feet. I kicked out most of the radiation, and then threw out my shoe. Martha said that I was completely mad, so I took off my other shoe! That must have been what she was talking about, right? So I was barefoot on the moon! Wow, that sounds like the beginning of a really bad joke. _

_Anyway, Martha started going on about how the slab (the leather slave-creature) had been working for Ms. Finnegan, an old woman who had been admitted earlier for dizziness. Martha said that she had seen Finnegan drinking Mr. Stoker's blood! While she was talking, I noticed that my poor sonic screwdriver had been destroyed by the radiation. I loved that screwdriver. Martha had to say "Doctor," to get my attention again. She had finally called me Doctor! Anyway, once she repeated herself, I realised that Ms. Finnegan was a Plasmavore! She had drank Stoker's blood in order to assimilate and appear human! Quite brilliant really. _

_Martha and I ran to find her before the Judoon cataloged her as 'human.' We hid to avoid the other Slab that had come to help its master. Martha asked me if I had back-up or a partner or something like that. I chose not to answer her. I don't like being alone. I don't like talking about it either. As we came out of our hiding spot, a Judoon scanned me and repeated that the device said that i was "not human." Oh well, that finally convinced Martha I think. We started running away again. Gotta love that running, seems like the only thing I ever do. We made our way down to a floor that the Judoon had already checked, and Martha noticed all of the patients that were starting to grow weaker from the lack of oxygen. She talked to her friend from before and was told that they were going to run out of enough air for people soon. __Martha and I ran into Mr. Stoker's office, where we found the man laying on the ground. He was pale as could be, not a single drop of blood left in him. We were just about to leave again when Martha stopped to close the dead man's eyes. A last sign of respect. _

_We left his office, when the Judoon came bursting in. I needed time to find the Plasmavore, and the Judoon were looking for me this time. Please forgive me for this Rose. I had to kiss Martha so that the Judoon would see traces of non-human DNA on her. It would delay them a little. I told Martha that it meant nothing. I knew it meant nothing. She wasn't you. I still feel so guilty for it. I am so sorry Rose._

_I ran towards the room that Martha and I had been in before, the one with the radiation machines. It was the only room that made sense for her to be in. It was the only room in the whole hospital that had the potential to destroy the Judoon. I walked inside, only to find Finnegan doing something to the machines. The MRI machine was emitting a bunch of radiation and static electricity, more than could be healthy. __I decided to play dumb. I tried to look as confused as possible and asked her, "Have you seen? There are these... things. These... great, big space rhino things! I mean rhinos from space! And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos, with guns, on the moon! And I only came in for my bunions! Look, they're all fixed now, perfectly good treatment, the nurses were lovely, I said to my wife, I said, I recommend this place to anyone. But then we end up on the moon! And...did I mention the rhinos?"_

_Apparently my little act didn't work quite well, because she had a Slab restrain me. Ms. Finnegan inspected the MRI machine, and I tried to ask her about it. I was still trying to play dumb, claiming I did magnetics in University or something like that. She said that the machine was increased to 50,000 Tesla, which is quite strong. Okay, really strong. She continued, making the same mistake that so many people do: telling me her plan. She said that the machine would send out a pulse that would fry the brain stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Everyone on the moon would be killed, along with the side of the Earth that was facing the moon. The other side would live , and so would she, because she was safe in the room. _

_After she finished her plan, I lied to her and said that the Judoon were increasing their scans, and Finnegan said that she would need to assimilate again. Thinking that I was human, she pulled out a straw and stuck it into my neck. She started to drink all of my blood, that was possibly the grossest thing that I have ever experienced. The pain was starting to become unbearable, and I noticed myself beginning to feel faint. I started to wonder what would happen if I died. Maybe I'd be blessed and I'd get to see you again, Rose. But considering all of the people and planets that I've destroyed over the past nine hundred-plus years, I knew that was highly unlikely. I remembered all of the good times we had had, the adventures, everything. I blacked out, and my last thought was of you and I, on Satellite 5, kissing. _

_Martha had performed CPR I suppose, because I woke up on the cold floor of the MRI room. The Plasmavore and the Judoon were gone, I assume Martha had had a hand in that situation. I found her out of breath, about to pass out, and she said something about the scanner. With barely enough air left, I managed to crawl over to the plugs for all of the different machines in the room. There were so many bloody plugs, and I didn't have my sonic screwdriver, so I was forced to work with my hands. Somehow, I was able to find the right wire and disconnect it, stopping the deadly magnetic pulse from being sent out. I carried Martha to the front of the hospital, in time to see the Judoon ships flying away. I begged and begged for them to send the hospital back to Earth, and then I saw the most beautiful sight. It was raining on the moon._

_The hospital appeared back in its rightful place, and thankfully, most of the people inside were safe. Martha found her sister, and was speaking to her. I overheard other doctors and patients talking to news broadcasters. I made my way back to the TARDIS, and waved goodbye to Martha. I began to run away, though I had no idea where I would have gone. Part of me felt like I owed Martha a favour, considering all that she had done for me, and also, I had a brand new sonic screwdriver that I needed to test. One trip, I thought! That's a brilliant idea. Just one trip. I parked the TARDIS in an alley, close to where Martha's family was having a party. I arrived just in time to hear them all having a row. All of her family went their separate ways, leaving Martha standing there alone. She saw me, and made her way over to the TARDIS. _

_She talked about being on the moon, and she still seemed so amazed. Then of course, she has to go asking me personal questions again! Rose, I hate answering personal questions! Well, except when you asked them, I liked when you did. It always made me feel like you cared. I would give anything to hear your voice interrupting my thoughts, asking me something that I hadn't thought about in years. You could ask me about anything, and I'd answer you, Rose Tyler. _

_Martha asked me what species I was, and I answered her that I was a Time Lord. I invited her to come with me, and I could see the hesitation on her face. I told her that the TARDIS traveled through all of Space. Yet, that still didn't seem to be enough. I had one more card to play, I told her it traveled through time as well. To prove it, I went back to that morning, and took of my tie, just as she had told me I had when I was in the hospital. That seemed to be enough to convince her to at least enter the TARDIS. Wouldn't you know it Rose? I get the same reaction every time. It's like your human brains can't wrap around the fact that my ship is "bigger on the inside." I'm the last of my species, I am over nine hundred years old, I have two hearts, and yet all of you lot are confused because my space ship is bigger on the inside. You silly humans! It is actually quite entertaining to see all of your faces. _

_Martha kept up with those damn personal questions! She asked me if I was alone. I knew I had to explain this time. I told her about you, briefly. About how you were happy with your family, safe. Or at least that was what I wanted myself to believe. However with that dream I had a few nights ago, I am not quite sure what to believe. After I told Martha about you Rose, I made it perfectly clear to her that this was a one time thing. She was getting one trip. That was it. Nothing else, because I am not letting her replace you, and I told her that. And then of course Martha had to bring up the fact that I kissed her. It wasn't even a kiss! It was a genetic transfer. She seemed like she was trying to flirt with me, but I wasn't having any of that. I told her to stop, but she claimed that she wasn't interested in me. Good, because the only person I have eyes for is you, Rose Tyler. _

_After fiddling with the controls, off we went, Martha Jones and I. Though, that combination of words still does not feel as good as 'Rose Tyler and the Doctor.' I still think that's what it should have been. But I know that I've lost you, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry._

The Doctor closed his journal quietly. Martha was leaning against a railing, watching him closely. He nodded his head in acknowledgement at her, and Martha Jones nodded back. Her dark eyes were so full of curiosity, but the Doctor saw something else there too. He wasn't quite sure what, but he didn't feel the need to think on it much more. He felt the TARDIS stop. Together, he and Martha walked towards the doors and pushed them open, curious to find what land or age that they would explore.


	4. The Shakespeare Code

Author's Note:

I'm back! Sorry this took so long :( Thank you to those who have been following/favorited/reviewed my story :) I have the next chapter already written...so I'll get that up too as soon as I can.

Reviews would be lovely

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_I took Martha on her first trip through time today. We ended up in Medieval London, around 1599. The second she stepped out of the TARDIS she was full of questions. She kept asking me if this was like the movies, where you couldn't step on a butterfly without changing the future. Who goes and steps on butterflies? Now that, is just plain rude. We walked through the town and came upon the Globe Theatre, brand new. Martha and I made our way into the theatre just in time to catch some of Shakespeare's Love's Labour's Lost. Brilliant show. Martha started to chant "Author!" The crowd followed suit, and then, the man himself got up on stage. That's right Rose, William Shakespeare!_

_We waited to hear him speak. I couldn't wait to hear the genius that is Shakespeare, speak. He shook hands with people in the crowd, and then he opened his mouth and said "Shut your big fat mouths!" Wellll, so much for brilliant with words, at least, for public speaking. He seemed somewhat arrogant, I guess Martha was right, never should meet your heroes. Anyway, he talked about the sequel to his play, which he called "Love's Labour's Won." He said that it would be performed the next night. Now the problem with that Rose, is that play isn't supposed to exist. It's lost, the script was never found. It's the stuff of rumours. _

_You know me Rose, don't like to leave mysterious things unsolved. I know I had promised Martha just a quick trip, but just a little bit longer couldn't hurt, right? So Martha and I managed to track down the Elephant, the inn that Shakespeare was working in. We walked in to find him sitting with some of the actors from his play, discussing the next night's performance Love's Labour's Won. At first he thought we were fans asking for autographs! Can you imagine me doing that, Rose? With all the famous people I've met in my nine hundred years, the TARDIS would be covered with autographs by now! _

_Again, he was quite rude, told us to get out, or rather, he told me to get out. He seemed to fancy Martha though! Once he saw her, he told his actors to go work on costumes for the play, Martha and I took their vacated seats. Shakespeare was immediately interested in her different clothing. Martha decided to try and speak in old English, which was quite comical but unnecessary. I remember when you did that Rose. Way back when we met Queen Victoria, and we had to deal with that werewolf. Remember how offended everyone was by your "lack of proper clothing?" Ah, such fond memories. I miss those adventures Rose Tyler, I really do. _

_Anyway, I introduced us to Shakespeare, claiming to be "Sir Doctor of Tardis," and I showed him my psychic paper. He told me it was blank! That truly proves he was a brilliant man. Of course, Martha didn't get the psychic paper. She told me that she saw both my and her name on the paper. I attempted to explain briefly, but I gave up. I really hate starting from scratch with explaining things!_

_Shakespeare began asking about Martha again, I told him that she was from a far off land called "Freedonia." Just then, a rather official looking man came bursting in. Demanding to know about the script for Shakespeare's newest production. Shakespeare could not give this man the script because it wasn't finished yet, but told the man that it would be ready by the morning. Mr. Lynely, as he was apparently called, said that if he didn't receive the script by the next day, the play would not be able to be shown. He stormed out, flaring his cape. I feel like an author, using phrases like that._

_Martha, Shakespeare, and I were sitting at a table, talking when we heard screams coming from outside. We rushed off to find the source, and we found Mr. Lynely, who had been talking to us a few minutes ago. He seemed to be vomiting water. Martha and I tried to help the poor man, but he collapsed onto the ground! Martha couldn't find his heart beat. Just as she was about to perform CPR, he began vomiting water again. I've never seen anything like it before. A man drowning with no water in sight, and it was like he had also had an invisible blow to the heart. _

_I told the inn keeper that the man had died of natural causes. Couldn't tell them the truth, now could I? People would think it was witchcraft. Wellll, you see the thing is though, that's what it was! Couldn't see any other explanation at the moment. The maid that worked at the inn said that she would see to the body. So we left it at that. Martha, Shakespeare and I went back inside the inn. The inn keeper told me that she had a room for Martha and I. Shakespeare, yet again, asked Martha about this land of "Freedonia" that she came from. And then, he has a go at me with personal questions! Those damn personal questions._

_He asked me "How could a man so young have eyes so old?" I told him that I do a lot of reading. In my head, I thought of all the lives I've ruined. The people I've lost. My entire race is gone because of me. After I had sorted through all of that guilt, I thought of one more reason for my aged eyes. It's you, Rose Tyler. Every free moment I have now, I spend it thinking about you. I should have said so many things. I should have taken you to so many places. Do you remember, right as I was regenerating into my current self, I told you about the planet Barcelona. I never got to take you there! So many things that I didn't do._

_Shakespeare continued to ask many personal questions to both Martha and I. Finally, Martha had had enough, and we said good night. Martha left, and as I was walking out, Shakespeare told me that he would be finishing his play that night. I told him "all the world's a stage," and he said that he might use it! It's those kinds of moments that get me._

_I walked into our room to find Martha exploring a bit. She commented that "it's not exactly five star." I thought it was brilliant. I guess Martha didn't appreciate medieval decor. There was only one bed in the room, and I lay down, thinking out loud about Lynely's death. Eventually, she joined me on the bed, thinking aloud too. Martha asked if it was real, magic and all. She said it was all very "Harry Potter." Oh Rose, you would have loved the seventh book of that series! Nearly broke my hearts. _

_I couldn't figure out what was going on. It couldn't possibly have been magic. It was just something designed to look like it. I wish you had been there Rose. You always had brilliant insight when it came to this sort of stuff. I told Martha that. I actually began speaking about you for a bit, but it became to much, and I got off the topic rather quick. It still hurts like hell to talk about you. You'd be proud of me though, I managed to hold it together again. Soon after, Martha blew out the candle. Didn't take her long to fall asleep. I stayed awake for quite some time. Thinking, mostly. I wished you had been the one next to me. Not that I didn't like Martha, it's just, wellll, I'd rather you be there with me, instead of trapped in a bloody parallel universe._

_After quite some time of thinking, I heard this awful scream come from down the hall. I dashed as fast as I could to the source. I walked into the room that Shakespeare had been writing in earlier, to find him asleep at the table. I looked down to find the inn keeper, collapsed on the floor. I checked her pulse. Her heart had given out, she died of fright. Now that, is something you don't see all too often. I heard cackling and turned to see Martha staring out the window. I approached her and questioned her about what she saw. She told me that she had seen a witch._

_Shakespeare, Martha, and I sat around the table, thinking aloud about what could have happened. Shakespeare mentioned the architect of the new theatre. The architect Rose! That was it! We dashed off to the theatre, to see if there was anything there that could be causing all of this. Then I noticed something, the Globe Theatre had 14 sides. Rather odd number. I asked Shakespeare if he knew why it had to be 14, and he said the architect, Peter Streete, had claimed that it carried the sound well. There had to be a different reason for the number. Martha pointed out the 14 lines in a sonnet. Words, patterns, numbers, you would have laughed Rose, I was going mad! I needed to talk to the architect, but Shakespeare said that he was in Bedlam Asylum. Peter had apparently gone mad after finishing the theatre, ranting about witches. We raced off to find the architect, I had some questions that needed answering._

_We arrived at Bedlam and one of the guards led us to the architect's cell. He left us to go make the cell "presentable for the lady." Martha was horrified by the conditions of the hospital, she even started to have a yell at Shakespeare for it. Shakespeare began talking about how he had lost his son, and then he uttered his famous words "to be or not to be." I told him that he should write that down. The guard finally came back and let us into Peter's cell. He made a comment about Peter being insane and not knowing his own strength, I finally snapped. I told him that "I think it helps if you don't whip them!" I yelled at him to get out. We found Peter in rags, huddled over and cowering. I tried to speak with him, and he suddenly looked up at me with the most awful look in his eyes. _

_I placed my hands on his head, and began to convince him to think back, relive the past. Peter lay down and curled up slightly. He still had a mad look in his eyes when he began to tell me about what had happened. He said that witches spoke to him, that they whispered things. He said that the Globe was built to **their **design. He mentioned that everything was fourteen. Finally, he said that once the theatre had been completed, the witches made him go mad. I tried to inquire about where he had seen these "witches." He told me that he had seen them on All Hallows Street. Just as he was finishing, this well, I guess she appeared to be a witch. She looked like something out of a film!_

_She hissed that Peter had spoken "too many words." She held her wrinkled finger up and touched Peter's chest. He let out a scream, the old creature had killed him! Shakespeare was shocked and outraged. She then began to threaten us. Martha started shouting to be let out. I had to get us out of here. I tried to think of what this creature could be. Think think think. I began narrowing it down. She was a humanoid female that channels words into energy and power. The number fourteen! That was it, Rose! The fourteen stars of the Rexel configuration! I pointed towards her and said "Creature I name thee, Carrionite!" Then with a scream and a flash of light, she disappeared. _

_I explained to Martha and Shakespeare what I had done. I had to explain how it wasn't magic, more like a different sort of science. Anyway, we retreated back to the Elephant inn. The Carrionites had disappeared at the dawn of the universe, Rose. No one knew if they had been real or just the stuff of legend. Clearly though, they were back. They must've wanted a new empire, something to conquer. Martha was trying to process everything, and she asked me how they could manage that. I figured that Shakespeare was an excellent wordsmith, if anything, the Carrionites would use him. Martha asked him what he had been doing the night prior, when the Carrionite had been in the room. He told us that he had been finishing his play. I asked him what was on the last page. He began explaining, but then, he told me that he could not remember writing the last lines of the play._

_That was it, Rose! The Carrionites had been using Shakespeare, using his words and play. He was the tool in their return! With the words spoken at the right time and the shape of the Globe, the whole theatre would turn into an energy converter! I had to stop them! I sent Shakespeare off to the Globe to stop the play, and Martha and I headed to All Hallows Street to confront the creatures. Martha was asking me questions. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the world could end. She said that the world didn't end in 1599, that she was living proof of that. I really hate explaining things. Rose, I wish you had been there, you always had more patience for that sort of thing._

_I told Martha that it was like Back to the Future (really the only way I could figure how to explain it.) I think she finally understood. I went back to trying to find which house the Carrionites could be in. Then a door opened on its own. Pretty safe guess that that was the house. We walked up the stairs and found one of the Carrionites, the maid at the Elephant inn, waiting for us. _

_Martha tried to name her again. The Carrionite faked the power working, but then laughed. The power of a name only works once. Then, the Carrionite named Martha, and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. She tried to find a name for me, and yet, she couldn't find one. She searched for another word to hurt me with, and of course, she says "Rose." I was angry and upset, very bad combination. I told her that your name kept me fighting. You do keep me fighting Rose. You do._

_I asked her where the Carrionites had vanished all those eons ago. She said that the Eternals had found words to banish them into deep darkness, but then she said that three of them had escaped with new words. Shakespeare's words that had come from the grief over his son had freed them. She declared that the play tonight would release all of the Carrionites, and that they would take over the Earth, and bring the universe back to the old ways. Couldn't have that happen now could we?_

_She came up to me and cut out a piece of my hair. That's a bit unusual. I told her to give it back, and she just flew out the window and was hovering there. She stitched my hair into a straw doll. Now that is a DNA Replication Module, that's not magic, that's science. She then stabbed the doll through the heart, and I fell to the ground. Lucky for me though, Time Lord means two hearts! Martha woke up in time to help me. I really do hate only having one heart working though, it is quite pitiful. How on Earth do you humans manage?_

_Anyway, Martha was able to start up my other heart again, after several hard hits to the chest and back. We raced off together to the Globe to try and stop the Carrionites. I know I don't have the best sense of direction, wellll, okay it's quite pathetic actually. Martha said we were going the wrong way, did I listen? Nope, kept going until I realised we were going the wrong way. _

_We turned a corner to see lights emanating from the theatre. Martha and I managed to get inside, only to find Shakespeare sitting on a chair. He was supposed to stop the play! The three of us ran out onto the stage. The Carrionites were beginning to escape. Only Shakespeare could stop them, but he was apprehensive, said he didn't know how. He's bloody William Shakespeare! He was the only one who could do it. _

_I managed to convince him to do it and he took center stage, and uttered the words "Close up this din of hateful decay, decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy, my doting doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show, between the points 761390! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee Expelliarmus!." Good old J.K.! Always pulls through in the end!_

_The Carrionites were consumed again by the darkness, along with his play, Love's Labour's Won. The audience, impressed and very confused, began to applaud. I left the stage, and where the three Carrionites had been seated, I found their crystal ball, and on the inside, they were trapped, screaming at me. _

_Later, I walked in on Martha and Shakespeare talking, it seemed like he was trying to kiss her. I tried to break up the awkward feeling in the room by bragging about the amazing prop room. There was a skull back there that looked like the Sycorax. Remember that, Rose? Right after I had regenerated too! Lovely thing to do on Christmas, battle an alien race bent on conquering the Earth. _

_Anyway, Shakespeare complained that his head was still hurting. I had found a neck brace in the prop room so I gave it to him. He put it on and he began to look like the Shakespeare that you always see in portraits. I suggested to him that he keep it, it suited him well anyway. It was time to say our goodbyes, so I told Shakespeare that I had to take Martha back to Freedonia. You know what he said Rose? He said that I was from another world like the Carrionites, and that Martha was from the future! Absolutely brilliant! It's amazing he could work that out! _

_Shakespeare grabbed Martha's hand and began reciting a poem for her that went a little something like "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..." You should've seen the look on her face Rose! Fantastic! Oh, haven't said that in a while. Guess who walked in next? Queen Elizabeth I! When she saw me, she said I was her enemy and she wanted my head cut off. Wonder what I did to upset her. Oh well!_

_Martha and I ran back to the TARDIS and we got inside just in time to avoid being hit by an arrow! That's time travel for you! Never straightforward!_

The Doctor closed his journal, still out of breath from running away from the guards. Martha sat on the opposite side of the console, watching him closely. He fiddled with the controls for a bit, thinking. "One trip I said. One trip in the TARDIS and then back home." He ruffled his hand through his hair, still thinking. "Although, I suppose we could stretch the definition. Say one trip into the past, one trip into the future. How do you fancy that?" He wasn't quite sure why he was asking. He liked Martha, she was smart, but he wasn't ready for another companion. He wasn't ready for another Rose Tyler.

Martha smiled and laughed a little. "No complaints from me!"

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor asked, getting more excited. But then, something has to happen to ruin that happiness, something always has to happen. Martha asked him then if they could go to his planet. The Time Lord tried to stay as calm as he could and shrugged it off. "Nah, there's plenty of other ones."

Martha was insistent on seeing his planet. She then asked him, "What's it like?" The Doctor looked at her, she was so curious, so happy to be there. It reminded him of Rose for a moment, of her first trip in the TARDIS to another world and time.

Martha continued to ask questions about his planet, asking about cathedrals and temples and if it was outer space-like. With each question the Doctor's pain grew a little more. He tried to hide it, but wasn't quite sure he was doing so well. Though, it didn't seem like Martha had noticed what her questions were doing to him. Martha Jones always seemed to ask the questions that made him remember everything that he had done. Everyone that he had hurt.

The Doctor fiddled with the controls a little while longer before finally resigning himself. He began to describe a place that he had left behind a long time ago. "The sky's a bright orange, with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He stood there for a while, remembering. Martha finally broke his concentration.

"Can we go there?" She inquired, she had a tone of excitement in her voice. The Doctor couldn't bring himself to tell her what had become of his beautiful and brilliant planet. It was gone. Martha didn't need to know that, not right now. He let her continue to wonder and imagine it. The Doctor pretended that he wasn't interested in going home. In reality though, he would've given anything to see that orange sky just one more time.

The Doctor turned back to the console and began pushing buttons and pulling levers. "This is much better! The year five billion and fifty three! Planet New Earth. Second home of mankind. Fifty thousand light-years away from your old world. And we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York! One of the most dazzling cities ever built!" He rambled on and on, trying to get his mind off of Gallifrey. He wasn't sure why he had picked this planet. Seemed like a bit of a repeat.

He led Martha out the door of the TARDIS, trying not to think about the time that he and Rose had been here, or how they had sat on the grass together staring at the skyline. For his sake and Martha's he tried very hard not to think about it.


	5. Drawings

Author's Note: Yet again, I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update. School and everything has just been insane.

So this chapter is going to be different, this is going to be a Rose chapter, but this isn't one of the Doctor's dreams, this is like Rose's story throughout what's going on. Okay, yes good. I'm confusing myself.

(there is a potential trigger warning, It's nothing graphic though.)

* * *

Rose Tyler sat on the edge of her bed, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Her blonde hair was all messed up and her eyes had such dark circles underneath. She had woken up about an hour prior, and just could not convince herself to go back to the realm of nightmares. Back to the world of incomplete goodbyes and "Rose Tylers." Every night now she had a bad dream, which explained the amount of drawings strung throughout her room. Daleks, Cybermen, and pictures of the TARDIS were everywhere. She had gotten quite good at art. She hadn't really had the patience to do anything else.

Her nightmare tonight had been a reoccurring one. She would see **him **on the beach, and her heart would fill with hope. She was going home. **He** was taking her home. But then, he would begin to speak that goodbye that she had memorized by now. He would say "Rose Tyler," and then fade away. She would call after him, waiting for him to reappear like he had so many times before, back when nothing had changed. But he wouldn't. She would wake up, drenched in sweat, crying. She glanced down at the drawing she had finished a few minutes ago. It was of Bad Wolf Bay. She had it memorized, every detail she could remember. That stupid place in Norway where she had lived out the worst day of her life. Of all the things it could have been named, it had to be "Bad Wolf?" Painful memories flushed in. She remembered on Satellite 5, when everything had been explained, when she had become defeated the Dalek Emperor, and almost died in the process.

And he had saved her. Her Doctor had saved her, he had kissed her. She was crying now, remembering him. Remembering the way he smelled, the way his hair got all messy when he was trying to think because he would ruffle it. Remembering everything, how he had changed, being so scared while he regenerated, but trusting him almost instantly. She remembered his cheekiness, and what had seemed like flirting. Most of all, she remembered his hugs. He was quite a hugger, but she had never minded. No, she would have given anything for one of those Time Lord hugs.

Her wrist began to burn slightly, and she glanced down at it warily, at that stupid scar running up her arm. If the Doctor saw that, he would have been so upset. She was Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, and she had tried to commit suicide. She hadn't known that such pain and loneliness were possible until the day at Canary Warf, when she had lost her grip on the clamp. She had lost her grip on him that day, on the man that she loved more than anything in the whole bloody universe. It had been reinforced when he had said an incomplete goodbye to her at Bad Wolf Bay, but he wouldn't come back again. He couldn't and she knew that. That sense of finality had sank her to the very deepest depths of emptiness. Mickey had insisted she speak to someone, but what would she have said? She couldn't have told someone random that she had traveled with an alien to other times and planets, and she was from another dimension. She couldn't mention that he was in her old universe and he would never see her again. She would be put in an institution.

All the traveling, all the making a difference, all the saving people, it had made her a better person. She had been someone she was finally proud of. But now that was gone, every aspect of good in her was gone, and so was the Doctor. "Rose Tyler" echoed through her mind. She looked down at the setting of so many nightmares that was contained on the paper. She reached for a pencil, and hastily scribbled those damned last words of his in the bottom corner. Then, she crumpled it up, and threw it as far as she could. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Didn't want to think about how she had declared her love for him, and hadn't gotten a proper response. She looked like a bloody fool! _Damnit! _She was still thinking about him. She collapsed back on her bed, searching underneath her pillow. She found a piece of paper, her note, lodged underneath. She didn't know why she had kept it, but she felt compelled to read it.

_You know, after I met the Doctor and started traveling with him, I always thought I'd die in battle, I thought I'd die fighting a great enemy, and that I'd die to save the man I love, and others as well. But now, that's gone, and I still will die in battle. I will die fighting myself. Mum, Pete, and Tony. I love you all very much, and I'm so sorry that this all happened. It's not your fault. I'm just not meant to be a normal girl anymore. Mickey, thank you for always being there for me, and I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you. And Doctor, while I know you will never read this, I feel like I owe you a goodbye. You were the best part of me, and you made me whole. Without you I would've been working in a shop, eating chips, and bored with life. None of this is your fault. I miss you so much. I love you. I love you all. I'm sorry._

__Rose Tyler hid the note again. She didn't want to read it anymore. She just wanted to sleep, but if she did, she'd have more nightmares, so she was stuck. She reached for the TARDIS key she had on her nightstand and clutched onto it. It had become a security blanket. A reminder that her travels with the Doctor had been real. She clutched onto it like a child holding a stuffed animal, wanting nothing more than to have the Doctor's comforting arm around her to make the bad dreams go away. After another hour of staring at the ceiling, Rose Tyler finally drifted back to an uncomfortable sleep.


	6. Gridlock

**Author's Note: Hi there, so I know I've been pretty random with the updating of this story and I apologize for that. Everything has been pretty hectic, but I new I needed to publish something today. Happy 49th Anniversary to Doctor Who!**

**I'd love to hear from you all if you like the way the story is going with the Doctor seeing Rose in dreams, and Rose's character and such. Reviews would be lovely :)**

* * *

_Dear Rose, _

_I took Martha to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York today. Now I know, it's a bit of a repeat but I couldn't quite think of where else to go. I truly am sorry Rose, it's like something was compelling me to go back. _

_It was pouring when we stepped out onto the street. Martha and I made our way around, trying to find someone to speak with. There wasn't anyone as far as I could see, so when I found a screen, I used my sonic screwdriver to turn it on. A newscaster spoke about the driving on the New New Jersey expressway, and then scenes of the city appeared. I saw where you and I had sat, reminiscing about how we had had chips on our first date. It added to the guilt of taking Martha to the same place I had taken you, but something made me feel like I had to be here. You know, Time Lord senses and all. _

_Where Martha and I were didn't seem quite like where you and I had gone, it was much more beat up. Probably some sort of under-city. Martha joked about me taking her to the slums. But you know me Rose, I'd enjoy anything. The rain eased up a bit, so Martha and I began to turn away from the screen and walk away. She asked about the last time I had been here, if I had come with you. She seemed a bit upset that I had taken her to the same planet I had taken you. Wellll, I mean, New Earth is a magnificent planet. I am not using her to replace you Rose, no I am not._

_Martha muttered something about being a "rebound" and just then, stalls popped open and people started calling out to us. They were yelling about selling "anger" and "happy" and all sorts of other emotions. Bit confusing really, what's wrong with natural emotions? Wellll, okay I see the flaw in that. A man offered me happy, as much as I would've liked to be happy, that wasn't possible with you trapped in a parallel dimension. _

_Martha asked if the people were selling drugs, she reckoned selling moods was sort of the same thing. Martha Jones, brilliant she is. Just as her and I were having a conversation about it, a girl all wrapped in black clothing approached one of the vendors. She had this sort of lost look in her eyes, and asked for "forget." She told the vendor that her parents had left for the motorway. The vendor seemed to sympathise with her and handed her this sort of patch. _

_I asked her why she need that patch, if her parents had just gone for a drive on the motorway, surely they would come back? She looked at me with this solemn expression and stated that "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." I probed her further, insisting that they couldn't have gotten far, perhaps she could find them? The girl didn't reply, instead, she placed the patch on her neck and sighed contently. _

_She asked me what I had been saying, as if our conversation had never happened. I informed her that her parents were on the motorway, expecting some sort of reaction from her, but this time she just smiled and said "Are they? That's nice." She then excused herself and left Martha and I standing there, very confused. Martha looked disgusted with what had just occurred, making a comment about how the human race was all hooked on drugs in the future. She had barely finished her sentence when a man and a woman came from behind her, and started to drag her away. _

_They were both armed, and then man kept repeating "I'm so sorry, we just need three. I'm so sorry." The woman kept her gun pointed at me. I hate guns. I hate them! I kept shouting at them to wait and to let her go, but they didn't listen and dragged her behind a door, it locked behind them. I got out my sonic as quick as I could to open the door, but they had already gotten a good head start. I dashed after them, and exited the building just in time to see a car fly off. I shouted after it, not quite sure what else to do. I thought I had lost her, and I couldn't live with more guilt. More guilt of losing someone. _

_I ran back to where the stalls were, only to find them closed again. I knocked on one hastily, really anxious at that point. The woman who had given the girl "forget" opened the hatch, asking me if I wanted to buy some "happy." I chose to completely ignore her and asked her where those people had taken Martha. A man chimed in from behind me, saying that she had been taken to the motorway. The woman in front of me added that those two were probably carjackers. Another voice said that I wouldn't see her again. The man talked about how the city had once thrived, until the motorway had come along. I asked about how the carjackers had said they needed "three." The lady in front of me continued to talk about the fast lane, and that you get special access if you have three people. She pointed me in the direction of the motorway. __Before I left to find Martha, I warned them to cash up and close down, because when I found Martha, I would close that street down. No more buying moods._

_I made my way to the motorway access tunnel. I opened the door and could hardly believe the sight in front of me. The air was so thick with exhaust fumes I could hardly breathe, and there must've been thousands of cars at a standstill, honking their horns like madmen. I was coughing a lot by the time someone opened the door of their car, and yelled at me to get in. I saw no point in arguing so I got in. The man unraveled the scarf that he had been using to protect his face and I saw one of those cat beings that we had seen when you and I had been here last. They handed me and oxygen mask, which was a huge relief. The man and a human looking woman were rambling on about some story they had heard about the exhaust fumes. _

_They introduced themselves as Thomas Kincade Brannigan and his wife Valerie. Then he pointed out their children, a few little kittens, tucked in the back of the car. Tom mentioned how they had never seen the light of day or felt the grass beneath their feat, and that they were two months old. That stunned me a little, they had been born in a car? I asked if they had been driving for two months, and Tom just laughed and said that they had in fact been driving for twelve years. Twelve years in a car and they had traveled a total of five miles. Can you imagine that Rose? Being trapped in a car for that long? Can you imagine being trapped with me? I'd go mad! Oh you'd go mad too from hearing me just constantly talk for twelve years. I wouldn't mind being trapped for that long with you though. I'd give anything to be trapped in a car with you, or just anywhere with you really. _

_I told them that I had to go find Martha and get back to the TARDIS, but when I opened the door, there was no place I could get off. I asked Tom when the next lay-by was, and he said probably another six months. Six whole months of being trapped in a car, not knowing where Martha was. Not a very good first trip to an alien planet for her, eh? _

_I went up to a screen and used my sonic to try to contact the police but they placed me on hold. The bloody police, Rose! I asked Tom and Valerie if there was anyone else to contact, and they said they could only communicate with the other cars. Tom called the Cassini sisters, two elderly looking women, who were apparently not sisters. Actually they were married but Tom didn't really want to acknowledge that. Anyway, I grabbed the little walkie talkie device and began asking them if they knew where Martha could be. One of the sisters pulled out this raggedy old book, she asked me where Martha had been taken. Tom supplied me with 'Pharmacytown.' The woman looked into her book and told me that within the last half hour, fifty-three cars had joined the motorway from that area. I asked if she could help anymore, and once I informed her that Martha was kidnapped by two people, she was able to point out the one car destined for the fast lane. She gave me the identification of the car (4-6-5-diamond-6), but wasn't able to tell me much more. I thanked the sisters and handed the device back to Tom. _

_I begged Tom and Valerie to take us down to the fast lane but they refused. Said it was too dangerous for their children, but they wouldn't tell me what made it so dangerous. I kept begging them to take me down there. I just lost you Rose, I wasn't about to lose Martha as well. "So we just keep driving?" I fumed, and they told me yes. When I asked for how long, Tom simply replied "till the journey's end." I called the Cassinis again and asked them how long they had been driving for. They said twenty-three years. I voiced another question that had been bothering me for quite some time. I asked them if they had ever seen any police, or ambulance, or any sort of official vehicle. The woman with the log of cars hastily said no and hung up after I had asked "what if there's nothing out there?"_

_Tom and Valerie looked frightened then. I kept probing them, and their fear seemed to grow with every question I asked. They interjected that the government of the city-state would protect them. That wasn't good enough for me, I suppose I really should learn when to stop because Valerie eventually yelled at me to shut up. Suddenly, the newscaster appeared on the screen again. She apologised to those on the motorway, and then a song began to play. It was peaceful. Tom and Valerie sang along, knowing every word by now. _

_Once the song was over, I decided to take matters in to my own hands. I was going to find Martha on my own. Tom voiced that I must really care about her, but then I realised something. I hardly knew Martha, and now she was in danger, all because of me. I handed the couple my coat and told them to keep it safe. I love that coat, Rose. It's me. Anyway, I opened the hatch of the car, and jumped onto the one below. I opened the hatch of that car, and climbed inside. I claimed to be motorway foot patrol surveying people's experiences of the motorway. I continued that little system for several cars. I grabbed a handkerchief along the way so I could be somewhat safe from the fumes. _

_Finally, I entered a man's car, coughing up a fit now. I got some water, and he told me that we were in the last layer before the fast lane. Almost there. I opened the hatch, but not to jump this time. I looked down, and could barely make out these moving silhouettes very far down. There was this horrible noise echoing too. The fumes made it too hard to see for sure though. I managed to send a jump to the ventilation systems to get them working again. Once the fumes cleared, I saw these massive crab-like creatures, their claws snapping up at the cars. They were Macra, creatures that fed off of toxic gas. They had built up an empire out of human slavery at one point, but they seemed to have devolved. _

_Just as I was thinking, another person climbed through the roof and into the car! I started a trend, I guess. It was Novice Hame! Remember her Rose, one of the cat-nurses at the hospital when you and I had came to New Earth? She said that she had repented for what she had done to those people at the hospital, and then insisted that I come with her. I refused, I needed to find Martha! Plus we had three passengers now, we could use the fast lane. But she grabbed my wrist and transported us to the over-city. I demanded to see the senate of the city, and she turned the lights on in the room to reveal that we were in the Senate. All around were skeletons. Novice Hame explained how most of the city's population had died due to one of the mood patches. "Bliss." A virus had mutated from the patch killing everyone. The people trapped on the motorway were the last act of the City. They were protected, but there was no way out. _

_Novice Hame said that she had been protected by **him **and just as I was about to ask who that was, a familiar voice called out in my head. I ran towards it, and I saw the Face of Boe, hooked up to machines. Novice Hame said that the Face of Boe was wired into the system of the City, keeping things running. She said that the planet was under a hundred year quarantine, so no planet could aid them. His old voice begged me to save them. It's really something to see when two beings who could have left to preserve themselves sacrificed everything to keep the people safe. Rose, you would have been proud, oh I wish that you were there._

_Suddenly, Martha's car began moving on one of the monitors. I knew she was good! After I saw that, I resumed trying to help rewire the power. Novice Hame and I flipped switches and turned knobs trying to fix it. When I threw the lever to turn the power on, everything went black. I tried to fix one of the panels when the Face of Boe moaned "Doctor, I give you my last-" He was powering up the city! I threw the lever again and the motorway opened. With some jiggery-pokery (yes that is an official term) I managed to project myself into all the cars, commanding them to drive up. I told Brannigan to bring me my coat back and Martha to come meet me at the Senate. For once everything was looking alright, but then this awful crackling sound came. I turned to see the Face of Boe's case shattering. _

_Martha came running in as the Face of Boe lay dying on the ground. He had given his life force to save the people. Novice Hame spoke of the legend, that the Face of Boe would speak his final secret to a traveler. But I wasn't going to let him give up. He was the last of his kind, just like me. The Face of Boe spoke that everything had its end and that it was his time. Then, he spoke to me and said, "Know this Time Lord, you are not alone." He then died, right in front of me. That's impossible though. Everyone's gone now Rose, even you. The last hope I had for someone to love. _

_Martha and I eventually made our way back to the under-city, to find the stalls all closed up. Then of course, Martha Jones asked me what the Face of Boe had meant, about me being alone. She asked if it was because I had her. I tried to avoid the topic, and told her that it wasn't because of her. She kept asking what he meant then, and she eventually sat in a chair, refusing to move until I told her. That song that had played while we were on the motorway began playing again. _

_Finally I broke down and told her. I admitted lying to her. I wanted to pretend so badly there were still Time Lords under that bright orange sky, maybe I could convince myself into believing it. But there weren't any of them left. All gone, I was the last, and the Face of Boe was wrong. There couldn't be anybody else. I told her about the Time War. That orange sky was gone, my family, my friends, all gone. There was no one else._

The Doctor closed his journal, a tear escaping from his eye. He quickly wiped it away. Martha was asleep in her room, and so he sat alone in his room. The Face of Boe's last words kept replaying over and over in his mind. "You are not alone." He was alone though. Yes he had Martha, but he was so alone. The void left from the Time War, the void that had been repaired by Rose was open again. He needed her now, needed her to hug him and make it better. He almost laughed at himself. He had become so weak and childish. He was the Last of the Time Lords. He had to be strong. For Martha's sake, and the whole universe's as well.

He tried to cram the emotions of the day back into his mind. Hiding the pain never helped, but he wanted it to go away, just for a little. The Doctor lay back, his head on the pillow of his bed. His mind was buzzing with the day's events, along with his normal thoughts and feelings. He tried to clear his head, to have it at peace for once, but that was impossible. He was a Time Lord, and thus his mind would always be busy. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He wanted to see if it was possible to see Rose in another dream. He shifted uneasily under the covers, trying to find a comfy position. He resigned himself to staring at the ceiling like he normally did.

Several hours passed and he still hadn't heard Martha stir. _She deserves some rest, _he thought to himself. Finally, the Doctor managed to find himself getting a bit tired. He closed his eyes, waiting for dreams to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's Gridlock all done! What's everyone's opinions on how the story is progressing? I know there's not much original stuff now, but I have a lot planned. **

**The next chapter is going to be a dream chapter which I have all done, just need to edit it. I think I may have that up later today! Wouldn't that be a miracle!**

**Please review! I love hearing what you have to say. **


	7. Bad Wolf Bay

**Author's Note: Hello again! I managed to get two chapters up in a day! *doing my best impression of nine* Fantastic! **

**Thank you to the lovely people who have been keeping up with this story! And hello to the new people as well!**

**This chapter is going to be The Doctor's dream. Happy reading!**

* * *

**[Dream]**

He was in her room again. He took a quick scan around and it was darker than it had been the last time. The curtains were drawn over the window. Rose Tyler wasn't there. The covers on her bed were messy and looked like she'd been there only a few hours ago.

The TARDIS key was hanging from a pin stuck into the wall. It looked like it had been stuck there hastily, so she wouldn't forget where it was. There were drawings hanging next to the old key. Daleks, Cybermen, the TARDIS, and other things from their adventures. He could feel himself smiling, remembering their old adventures. New Earth, Queen Victoria (she was not amused,) battling the Sycorax. Rose seemed to have a drawing for almost all of them. He hadn't known that she had been an artist. He realised that he had never asked. So many things they never got the chance to talk about.

He walked around her room, studying all the pictures more closely. They were brilliant really. She even had the sign down to the very word on the drawing of his TARDIS. He smiled, his Rose, she remembered everything. As he walked around, he heard the crunching sound of paper. He looked down at his foot to see a piece of paper that had been crumpled up. Judging by where it was, she had thrown it unlovingly onto the floor.

At first, he was scared to open it, not knowing what to expect. He hated not knowing. The Doctor opened it gingerly, not wanting to tear it. He sighed when he saw a perfect drawing of Bad Wolf Bay. He remembered every word that had been said. She had told him that she loved him, and all he could think to say was "quite right, too." Stupid, stupid, stupid! He studied it more. She had every detail in the picture, and in the bottom left hand corner scribbled angrily, it read "If it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler." There it was again, more guilt.

He wanted to find her now, to see her face. Those deep brown eyes and that shining smile. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and his hearts raced. Maybe he would see her, he could figure out a way to sort everything out. It wasn't Rose Tyler though who went passed the room, it was Jackie Tyler talking away on her mobile. She was talking about Christmas to a friend.

Had it really been that long? It had been July when the Battle of Canary Warf happened. His head hurt at the idea of Rose being alone for so long. He couldn't manage to grasp the fact of her being alone for months. It had been a few weeks his time, and given how much pain he was dealing with, he couldn't imagine what Rose was going through. He really needed to find her now, he needed to apologise, but he could sense himself waking up.

He opened the paper again that was still in his hand. He smoothed it out as best as he could and reached for a pen lying on the desk she had in the corner. In the opposite bottom corner where she had written his last words to her, he wrote "I love you." He put the paper back where he had found it, but this time he left it open.

**[End dream]**

The Doctor sat up in bed, not quite sure what to make of his dream. _Oh Rose, I am so sorry, _he thought. He wondered if he really was able to see her universe. Or was his Time Lord brain just being cruel now? It was probably just his imagination, he never had that kind of something happen to him. But he couldn't help but hope that it was real. Maybe the Universe would do the Doctor this one favour.

"Doctor?" Martha called out. It sounded like she was in the Console room. _Right, back to being the Doctor. _He threw on his favourite coat over his suit and dashed out of his room. For once he wanted to stay with his thoughts and think. He needed to think things through. He owed Martha something interesting though. He put on his best brave face and smiled when he saw her.

"Right, so, where to Ms. Jones?"

* * *

**So there you go! Is the Doctor insane? Or is something happening here? I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts. Sorry this one is so short! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Reviews would be very appreciated! :)**


	8. A Human Dalek

**Hi there! So I'm sorry there's been a gap in the updates, I'm going to try and get a regular schedule down. How does Sunday and Thursdays sound?**

**Anyway, I had trouble figuring out what to do with this episode, considering it's a two part story. So I've decided I'm going to just write one bigger chapter, so I am sorry about the length. **

**Thank you to all the people who have favorited/followed/reviewed!**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant sadly, all rights go to the BBC. **

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_I took Martha to New York City today, had to show her the genuine article. You would have loved it! The cold Atlantic breeze and the view of the Hudson River were brilliant. We ended up right in front of the Statue of Liberty, I remember when they first built that. They may or may not have had some help from a certain Time Lord. Wellll, okay, a lot of help. Anyway, we looked across at the skyline to see that the Empire State Building was still incomplete. I was trying to figure out when we were, but then Martha said "November 1, 1930." I thought at first she had come up with it on her own, turns out she cheated from a newspaper. _

_I took the paper from Martha and started reading it, looking for something interesting. Imagine my excitement when I saw "_Hooverville Mystery Deepens." _ Martha and I headed to the Central Park Hooverville to see what could be causing a problem. It was truly a sad sight. There were tents everywhere with men dressed in raggedy and torn clothes. Fires were burning in big kettles. We heard what sounded like a fight break out between two men over a loaf of bread. One accused the other of stealing it. They were hitting each other and going at it until another man separated them. He spoke to them in the way of an authority figure, and one of the men addressed him as Solomon. Solomon split the bread between the two men. Nice to see someone take care of other people. _

_Martha and I introduced ourselves. He seemed shocked when he heard that I was "the Doctor." He told us that I was the first doctor in Hooverville. Ah, so he thought I was an actual doctor. No matter. He spoke of how men of all shapes, sizes, race, profession, were all equal in Hooverville. It was quite an inspiring thing to here honestly, considering the circumstances. __Solomon left to tend to other duties after pointing out that they could build the Empire State Building, and yet there were thousands of people starving in the heart of New York. _

_We found him a bit later, and I showed him the newspaper about the disappearances from Hooverville. He told us that it wasn't as simple as people just leaving Hooverville. He described hearing people call for help, and by the time he and others got there, the person was gone. Their few possessions would still be there however, which is odd, considering it's all a man had during the Depression. Just as Solomon was speaking, a younger man came running in, saying that Mr. Diagoras was in Hooverville and he had work._

_We left Solomon's tent to find a wealthy looking man standing in front of a crowd, offering a job to those who would clear debris from a collapsed tunnel. Naturally, I was getting curious, so I volunteered to go into the tunnel, Martha followed suit. Soon after I saw Solomon and the young man who had come into the tent, who was apparently named Frank, raising their hands as well. _

_Diagoras took us to this tunnel and gave us directions to the collapsed section. The four of us went wandering for a while, until we came across this sort of jellyfish type thing. It was definitely not human, and another strange thing, we still hadn't come across the collapsed section. All the sudden, we heard this sort of squealing sound. Martha called out to me and directed my attention to a creature huddled in a corner of the tunnel. It was some sort of pig humanoid, hybrid sort of thing. __I tried to reason with it, to see if it would come back to the surface with us. But just as I was talking, more creatures had to interrupt. Rose, if there's one thing I hate, it's being interrupted. Wellll, that and pears. I hate pears. _

_Where was I? Oh right, pig creatures! They started to come closer, and I bet you can guess what came next Rose. We ran! Gotta love that running, it's no wonder I'm so fit. Martha and I found a way out and had climbed up. We were in the prop room of what appeared to be a theatre. Solomon and Frank were still in the tunnel, trying to fight off the creatures. Eventually Solomon climbed out, but as Frank was climbing up, the pig creatures grabbed him and took him away. I tried to go after him Rose, I tried. Solomon pulled me away though. _

_As we all stood there, trying to figure a way to save Frank, this woman appeared. There was a gun pointed at the three of us. She had this nasally voice and she accused us of doing something to "Lazlo." After we got back to her dressing room, she explained that Laszlo was her boyfriend who had disappeared two weeks prior. She introduced herself as "Tallulah, three l's and an h." _

_I went off to the prop room to try and find something to create a DNA scanner with, I needed to identify that organic matter that we had discovered in the tunnels. Solomon helped me find some of the parts. He began asking me where I was from, and I told him I was a traveler. He didn't seem to accept that answer, but he needed to get back to Hooverville to protect everyone._

_After Solomon left, I found the final components for my DNA scanner, the organic matter just had to heat up before I could get my readings. It came back as artificially made, which is quite brilliant. It would take a genius to do that. It had a DNA type of 467-989, which meant its planets of origin was Skaro. The planet of the Daleks. No no no no no that couldn't be possible! They were gone! They were gone after the Time War. They were gone after you destroyed them at Satellite 5, Rose Tyler. The last four Daleks in existence were supposed to have fallen into the Void at the Battle of Canary Warf! Does this mean I lost you for nothing if they still live on?_

_I ran to find Martha, if the Daleks were in New York, we needed to find them fast. I found Tallulah backstage and she told me Martha had run off after one of the pig creatures. Then this scream rang through the theatre. It was Martha's scream. I ran towards the source and there was no one there. We were back in the prop room where we had first left the tunnel. I climbed back down, I wasn't going to lose Martha too. Tallulah followed me. She was being quite brave really. _

_We searched the maze of tunnels for a while. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. Tallulah and I hid. You can't imagine my anger when I saw a Dalek go past us. They always survive! I lose everything and they always survive! I've lost Gallifrey, the Time Lords themselves. And I've lost you. IT'S NOT FAIR. _

_Tallulah asked all sorts of questions, I really hate questions. I explained to her what a Dalek was. A creature whose sole purpose in life was to hate and to destroy. And now the entire planet was in danger because of them. _

_I had to take Tallulah back, she was in too much danger, and I will not lose anyone else! As I was dragging her back to where we had come in, one of the pig creatures ran by. When I interrogated him where he had taken Martha, he was actually able to speak. He looked different then the other pig creatures. He looked more human. _

_He told us how the Daleks had captured them and turned them into slaves in order to capture more humans. He said that Martha had been taken because she had been following him. Apparently, he had been watching Tallulah's performance. It was Lazlo. He had managed to escape before he had been fully converted. Laszlo agreed to show me where the Daleks were. _

_We came across a group of humans surrounded by Daleks and pig slaves. We watched them be divided into two groups. Lazlo explained that it was based on intelligence. People with low intelligence became pig slaves, while people with higher intelligence were taken to the laboratory. Lazlo said that the Daleks called it "The Final Experiment." We saw Martha and Frank in the line of humans. Both of them were analysed to have high intelligence. As the Daleks led them away to the laboratory, Laszlo and I followed. _

_We were led into a massive room full of machines. Dalek Sec, the leader of the Cult of Skaro was at one end of the room. Smoke seemed to be seeping out from him. The other Daleks concluded that he was ready for the final stages of evolution. Naturally, that peeked my curiosity. Not wanting to be noticed, I had Martha ask the Daleks what the "Final Experiment" was. _

_A Dalek moved forward and told Martha that this was the birth of a new age. The four Daleks in the laboratory were the only Daleks left in existence. The Cult of Skaro. The Daleks were trying to evolve! __Just then, Dalek Sec's shell opened. It revealed a humanoid form with one eye, an exposed brain, and tentacles attached to its head. When Martha asked what it was, he simply replied, "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."_

_Dalek Sec commanded the pig slaves to prepare the other humans for hybridisation. I had to come up with something fast and so I grabbed a radio and turned it on. When the Daleks asked what it was, I told them "Ah well, that would be me! Surprise, boo, etcetera." That caused quite a bit of fuss with the Daleks. Just as they were about to exterminate me, Dalek Sec commanded them to stop. I had to figure out what was going on here. A new race of Dalek was quite impressive. When I asked them how they escaped, they told me they had used an emergency tempral shift. _

_Dalek Sec told me how he could feel human emotions. Humanity, hatred, ambition, agression. Not the best combination, but Daleks don't normally feel anything at all so it was quite a change. We had to escape though. I began to explain a radio to the Daleks. They didn't see the purpose of music. But you can dance to music, even fall in love to it. Do you remember back in London during World War II, when you thought I couldn't dance? Well I've got moves Rose. _

_I used my sonic screwdriver to increase the frequency on the radio and we ran for it. We all managed to escape and make our way back to Hooverville. I found Solomon and tried to convince him to get everyone out of Hooverville but he wouldn't listen. He believed that he could reason with the Daleks. I tried to explain that the Daleks wouldn't listen, but neither would he. Suddenly, a whistle blew and a man came running in yelling that he had seen the pig creatures. Solomon and other men got their weapons and prepared to fight. We were surronded by pig slaves with no means of escaping. People began firing left and right. That was bad enough, but then, oh it always has to get worse doesn't it?_

_Two Daleks appeared in the sky above us. They fired randomly, destroying possessions and killing people. Solomon stepped forward, to try and reason with them. I tried to stop him Rose, I tried! _

_He spoke to the Daleks calmly. "I'm told I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too." I tried to stop him again, but he insisted that he was in charge and he wanted to try. "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin? See, I just discovered this past day that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely, it's got to give me hope! Hope that maybe, together, we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight! Well, what do you say?" _

_I looked for some sort of response from the Daleks, but to my horror, I heard that all too familiar, "Exterminate!" The Daleks killed Solomon in cold blood. That was it. I had had enough at that point. I don't quite know what was going through my head. But I stepped forward. I would be brave for once._

_I yelled "Alright, now it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you from attacking these people!" I was ready for death, sometimes, Time Lords live too long, Rose Tyler. "Then do it! Do it! JUST DO IT!" I waited and nothing happened. Instead, the Dalek ordered me to follow it. I had to go, Daleks never change their minds, ever. I said goodbye to Martha and secretly handed her my psychic paper, in hopes of helping her. _

_I was brought into the Dalek laboratory. I started screaming and Dalek Sec for attacking Hooverville and killing Solomon. Then, I heard something I never anticipated hearing from a Dalek. "The deaths were wrong." He expressed admiration over Solomon's courage. Dalek Sec mused about being the first of his species and my being the last of mine. He asked for help in the evolution of the Daleks. _

_Dalek Sec explained their earlier experiments, such as the organic matter I had found in the tunnels. He then threw a switch and cots began to descend from the ceiling. Each had an unconscious human being on it. Dalek Sec said that they were storing human beings for their purpose of evolving. Their minds were wiped, ready to be filled with Dalek ideas. There must've been at least a thousand people. All their humanity was lost. They were just shells. In order to convert them they would need a lot of energy. The Daleks then brought out a plan for an energy conductor on the top of the Empire State Building. Dalek Sec's genetic code would be transmitted to all the empty human shells once Gamma Radiation from a solar flare hit the tower. _

_Dalek Sec appealed for my help. He claimed that in order for the Daleks to survive, they needed to return to emotions and the heart. But that wouldn't make them the Supreme Beings anymore. To which Dalek Sec replied, was a good thing. The other Daleks disagreed though. Dalek Sec truly believed that the Dalek quest for supremacy would destroy them, and that is why he needed my help. He wanted to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek. He wanted to make the new Human-Dalek even more human._

_The other Daleks had to agree with him, Dalek Sec was their leader and they had to obey. Dalek Sec requested that I take them across the stars so that they may start again. I agreed to help them, with only eleven minutes until the solar flare. The pig slaves brought in more chromagen solution to help with the experiment. When I asked about them, Dalek Sec informed me their life span was only a few weeks. I found Lazlo in the group of pig slaves, and told him I would try to help._

_Soon after, the gene solution was ready. The Daleks began feeding it into the humans, everything was going according to plan, but then alarms started going off. The Daleks had altered the gene solution so that the humans would be 100% Dalek! I tried to fix it, but the Daleks pointed their weapons at both Dalek Sec and I, declaring us both enemies. The Daleks declared that Dalek Sec had lost his authority. The pig slaves restrained us as the solar flare was approaching. Lazlo and I escaped into the lift. As we got in, Lazlo was starting to look weaker. He claimed to just be out of breath and so we headed for the top of the Empire State Building. _

_We got to the top to find Martha, Tallulah, and Frank looking at schismatics for the building. They had figured out there was Dalekanium on the masts at the very top of the building. As I went to hug Martha, the Daleks deadlock sealed the lift. See, that's why I shouldn't waste time on hugs! Wellll okay, that's not true. Hugs are brilliant, especially yours._

_There were six minutes left until the solar flare and I had to climb to the top of the building and remove the Dalekanium. It was really high, insanely high. I told Martha that she and the others were our defence against the Daleks and pig slaves. I began climbing up to the mast._

_Once I reached the top, I got out my sonic screwdriver to remove the Dalekanium, needless to say, it took a lot longer than anticipated. One piece took me more time than I could afford. I was working on the second piece, I dropped my sonic screwdriver. Of all the things to happen, blimey that's one of the worst. I was running out of options fast, the solar flare would be there any minute. And so, I climbed the mast, knowing that I could absorb the radiation. It hurt. A lot. Bloody hell it hurt a lot. _

_I must've blacked out for a bit, because I woke up to find Martha looking at me, sonic screwdriver in hand. Martha then pointed out one very very big mistake. There was still Dalekanium attached, which meant the final experiment still worked. Once we managed to climb down to a more comfortable level, I had to find a way to stop the new Dalek soldiers. The only ray of hope is that the radiation went through me first and then into the humans._

_Tallulah took us to the theatre, right over the Dalek command centre. It was empty and dark. Lazlo collapsed into a chair and Tallulah began asking me to help. I began scanning around. The Daleks would want to know where their greatest enemy was, and so I sent out a signal telling them. An army of the human-Daleks entered and began firing at us. We took cover, trying to avoid being killed. Then, the Cult of Skaro rose up from the stage. _

_They commanded me to stand in front of them and so I did. Dalek Sec was in chains. The other Daleks began speaking of turning Earth into New Skaro. They'd crush anything different into dust, like they had with Dalek Sec, the cleverest Dalek in existence. Dalek Sec made one last plea for the Daleks to reconsider about conquering Earth, and also killing me. But the Daleks wouldn't listen. Just as they aimed at me, Dalek Sec stepped in front of them. He died saving me. A Dalek saving the Doctor, now that's new._

_They killed the only creature that could have helped them, and now they were going to kill me. They ordered the human-Daleks to take aim, but when they gave the command to 'exterminate' nothing happened. One of the soldiers stepped forward and questioned why they had to kill. There's that little bit of Time Lord DNA in the mix, that bit of freedom. The Daleks then began killing the hybrids. The two Daleks on the stage were destroyed, and some of the hybrids still remained, but then they all began to collapse. The Daleks killed them all. That meant there was one Dalek left. One Dalek in the entire universe. _

_I made my way down to the laboratory and found Dalek Caan. I offered him help, I would not see another genocide today, but Dalek Caan used an emergency tempral shift and escaped. After that, Martha and Tallulah came in with Lazlo, he was getting weaker by the minute. He was dying. I would not let anyone else die! Not today! __Good thing I was in a great big genetics laboratory. I managed to come up with something to stabalise him. _

_Once we managed to get back to Hooverville, Frank offered Lazlo a place to live. At least there was some happy ending. The pig and the showgirl. As we got back to the TARDIS, Martha pointed out that there's someone out there for everyone. I told her that there wasn't someone for me, because you're gone. So what am I supposed to do Rose? Tell me, what am I supposed to do? One Dalek left in the universe, and my Rose gone. _

The Doctor closed the journal. His hand ached from writing. There had been so much to say. He silently mourned for Solomon, for the Dalek-Human hybrids, for everyone that had died. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault, it was something he had grown quite used to in the past hundreds of years. It was something he didn't really think he'd ever get over.

Martha had gone into her room to catch up on some much needed rest, so the Doctor was alone once again. He remembered the Face of Boe's last words, "You are not alone." The Doctor sat there for quite some time, calculating possibilities, but he knew he was alone, and that would never change. His companions left, or died in the end. He was alone.

* * *

**There you go! That's Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks combined! Did you like it? Opinions? Questions or comments? Leave a review, I'd love to hear it! I'm going to write the next chapter and have it up as soon as I can!**


	9. An Impossible Thing

**Hello there dear readers! So, what does everyone think of the Thursday-Sunday schedule?**

**Anyway, this is going to be another Rose chapter, I just love writing these!**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Doctor Who, David Tennant, or any of the other fabulous actors, all rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

"Mum, can you help me with these?" Rose asked, struggling with bags of groceries. She waited to hear her mother's response. Rose attempted to get to the kitchen, trying to balance walking with several heavy bags. She asked again, louder this time.

"Rose, I'm on the phone if you don't mind!" She could hear Jackie's impatient huff from upstairs. After a lot of effort, Rose managed to get to the kitchen and put the bags down. She mumbled a couple choice words, trying to vent her frustration. That day had been hell, but then again, so was almost every other day. She had found work at another shop. It was like she was back in her own universe, before she met the Doctor. Everyday when she would go down to storage to get something, she felt so empty. She would see shop window dummies and she found herself waiting for them to move. She found herself waiting for the leather-clad man to grab her hand and whisper "Run."

It was the same thing everyday. Get up, get dressed, go to work, come home, pretend to be happy so her family would leave her alone, and then go to her room to try and go to sleep, which would result in nightmares and her drawing more pictures. She had dozens of them, all from her countless nightmares. Rose Tyler had grown accustomed to running on very little sleep, she was honestly too scared to go back and remember.

Remembering only hurt her. Remembering **him **did no good. It wouldn't bring him back, it wouldn't complete his goodbye. The only reason she drew things was so that she could at least hold onto the fact that **it was real, and so was he. **Even if he would never see her again, even if she could never hug him, or tease him when he got a bit cheeky, at least she knew it was all real.

"Rose, sweetheart, Pete wants to know if you want him to pick up something for you to give Tony for Christmas," Jackie Tyler called, breaking Rose's concentration.

"Hmm? Oh, sure mum!" Rose was not in the mindset for picking out gifts. She wasn't in the mindset for much today, so she did what she normally did, she went up to her room.

She walked in cautiously, looking for some sign of activity. Instincts left over from being the Doctor's companion, she assumed. Nothing looked too out of place. Nothing was too altered to cause any alarm, so she moved quietly towards her bed. She sat on it, looking around. Her pale blue walls could barely be seen underneath the countless drawings. Her mind began wandering again, which always scared her.

She remembered Sarah Jane, the Doctor's old companion. He had left her and moved on, he had found new people to travel with. Rose wondered if he was doing the same thing right now. _He's probably off with some other girl now, he's probably got her falling in love with him too. _She grimaced when she felt a tear rolling down her face, she hadn't cried in a while. Rose Tyler wanted nothing more than to feel the Doctor's arms wrap around her, she just wanted to feel safe again.

She sat like that for God knows how long. Eventually, she shoved her self-pity in the corner of her mind and got up to go down stairs. As Rose walked across the room, she noticed a piece of paper out of the corner of her eye. It was in the same place that she had thrown her crushed picture of Bad Wolf Bay. It lay on the ground, but it was open, which was odd. Rose remembered tossing it, all crumpled up, it had not been left open. She was on alert now, ready to act should something happen.

She inspected it closely, checking over all the creases and smudged pencil markings. She was about ready to laugh at herself for overreacting. Nothing seemed different about the picture, but then she noticed it. In the opposite bottom corner from where she had written the Doctor's goodbye to her, something had been scribbled in hastily.

It read, "_I love you_." Rose's breath caught, she recognised the Doctor's handwriting. "Doctor?" Rose called out his name enthusiastically, praying that he would pop out from her closet and sweep her up in a hug. She waited, her eyes searching around the room for some sort of reaction from him, or anything really. Rose Tyler collapsed on the floor minutes later when there was no appearance from a man in a suit, with his favourite trainers, and his hair all wild. _  
_

_But how could this have happened?_ Rose's thoughts were racing, searching for some sort of possibility to see her Doctor again. She walked over to her desk as calmly as she could. She looked through piles of paper on her desk for a clean one. Taking her favourite pencil, Rose sat at her desk, and did what she did best. She drew. Rose was there for hours. Finally, she looked over her hard work.

It was a drawing of the Doctor. She had captured as much of him as she could, his eyes, his suit, his coat, even his hair. It didn't do him as much justice as she would have liked, but she still smiled. Her heart had melted at the mere sight of a drawing of him. In her neatest writing, she titled it "My Doctor." Rose then took the picture, hanging it above her pillow. Rose had not felt this much hope in such a long time. _Maybe, just maybe, he'll see it._

* * *

**So what do you think? I'd love to hear your opinions on what will happen next!**

**In other news, I've heard rumours that David Tennant will be in the 50th anniversary special of Doctor Who. Do you know how happy I would be if there was a scene with the metacrisis Doctor and Rose? I'd jump over the moon.**

**Please review! I'll see you all on Thursday!**


	10. In Memoriam

**Okay, so I know I already posted a chapter today, but I had an idea, and I couldn't wait until Thursday. Technically, it's still Sunday, so I'm keeping to Schedule.**

**This is a Doctor story.**

***Typical Disclaimer about not owning David Tennant***

* * *

"Doctor?" Martha Jones peered around the TARDIS, trying to spot him. She found him underneath the console, fiddling with a bunch of wires. She found herself giggling, despite what she was going to ask. "Doctor?" She repeated herself, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? Yes?" The Doctor replied, clearly still immersed in his work.

"There's this sort of...well, memorial for those lost at Canary Warf," Martha saw him tense, but still continued. "My cousin Adeola died that day. I just...I wanted to know if we could go to the service." The Doctor was uncharacteristically silent. He still wouldn't look at her, and there was a deafening silence for many moments. Martha was the first to break it. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied tersely. "So, you want to go to this memorial service?" Martha nodded slightly. "Well then, allons-y!" The Doctor climbed up to the same level as her. He fiddled with the controls a bit and the TARDIS started making that brilliant noise.

[**Some time later]**

"We lost many that day," the public official's voice droned on. The Doctor was clearly unhappy to be there. His arms were folded and he had a scowl on his normally happy face. "I shall now read the list of those who are no longer with us." The Doctor sat straight up. He wasn't prepared for this. The man read names from a piece of paper in the most unconnected way. It was as if they had never been humans at all. He felt Martha tense when he heard "Adeola Jones." He allowed her to lean on his shoulder and he put his arm around her in a comforting way.

The man read through the names alphabetically. With each name the Doctor grew even more nervous. Finally, the man was on the "T"s. His breath caught when he heard "Jackie Tyler." _Oh good old Jackie, she never liked me. _He smiled a little, remembering how often she had yelled at him or slapped him. He actually missed it. His smile was completely eradicated when he heard the next name.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor stood up at the mention of her name. The people around him looked shocked, Martha grabbed his hand, trying to get him to sit down. "Sir, if you would please-" The man tried to regain order. Saying nothing, the Doctor shook her grip, and walked out of the room. His pace quickened to a run once he got outside.

He was a fair distance away from her old home, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could, barely stopping to take a breath. It took him only fifteen minutes to reach the Powell estate. The Doctor frowned when he saw that the "Bad Wolf" graffiti had been removed from the nearby wall. He entered the staircase of the building. The Doctor climbed up and saw that the Tyler flat was dark and empty. Using his sonic screwdriver, he opened the door and walked inside. The air was chill, and there were piles of clothing scattered around. _Jackie had never gotten around to cleaning_, he thought sadly.

He made his way around, glancing at old pictures of Rose. He saw the door to her room was open. He walked inside cautiously. Part of him hoped he'd see her sitting in her room, drawing, but he knew better. He saw old drawings of her's, scattered all over the place. She had drawn constellations, their flat, all sorts of things. He found himself tearing up, and he left her room quickly.

On his way out of their flat, he took one of the pictures that had been hanging on the wall, knowing that the Tylers would never be back to get it. It was a picture of Rose, looking very fancy and beautiful. Her hair was swept on top of her head and she was wearing a holiday type dress. He kept it, trying to hold onto that smile of hers. He put into the pocket of his jacket.

"Oh, Martha!" he exclaimed out loud, remembering that he had abandoned her back at the service.

[**Back in the TARDIS]**

"So, why did you run off?" Martha asked, somewhat cross. She had sat outside the hall for two hours, waiting for the Doctor to return. And when he finally did, he didn't offer her any explanation for why he had run off. They had walked back to the TARDIS in silence, neither wanting to hear what the other had to say.

"My friend-" He began, not able to finish. Martha's eyes softened a little, waiting for him to continue. "Her name was Rose." The Doctor choked out her name, barely keeping hold of his composure. Martha searched for the name to register and then it hit her.

"Did she-?" Martha didn't want to upset him more, but found her curiosity beat her to it. The Doctor stared at his hands for a long time.

"At the Battle of Canary Warf, Rose and I had a plan to send the Daleks and Cybermen back into the void. Rose lost her grip and was falling in with them, but her father from a parallel world managed to save her and take her back to his universe. The walls of reality sealed behind them. I never got to say goodbye, at least, until I found the last small crack in the universes. I had to orbit around a supernova to transmit my goodbye to her. I got cut off in the middle of our conversation, I needed to tell her something so very important Martha, and now I'll never get the chance." The Doctor hung his head in his hands, silently crying. Martha put an arm around him reassuringly.

"Doctor, you have shown me impossible things, and if there's one thing I believe in, it's you. You'll find a way." Martha spoke softly, trying to comfort the broken friend before her. The Doctor looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Martha Jones, you're a star. Thank you," Martha returned a smile and sighed. They sat there together for a while. Martha didn't want to probe him with questions anymore, he had had enough for one day. Finally, The Doctor stood up and reached out his hand to help her up.

"So Martha, where to next?" The Doctor smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Martha knew he was putting on a brave face for her. She thought for a brief moment.

"Actually, do you mind if we stay here for a bit? I wanna see my mum and everyone else." The Doctor nodded at her, his mind everywhere else but their location.

* * *

**This chapter made me sad. I always felt bad for Martha, the Doctor ignoring her and she never quite knowing why, so I wanted to explain it. **

**But anyway, please review!**


	11. Defying Nature

**AN: Hello there everyone. So, this is going to be a chapter based on The Lazarus Experiment, which was not one of my favourites, but I'll try to do it justice. Please review, I really want to know what everyone thinks.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own David Tennant, which makes me really sad. **

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_So Martha and I went back to present day London. Wellll, not necessarily present day, wibbly wobbly timey wimey. I took Martha back to her flat. I had promised her only one trip, and now we had gone on three. It was time to drop her off, she's not you. I won't let her replace you. _

_Just as I was about to leave however, Martha's mother called informing her that her sister was on the news. Martha turned on the television and saw her sister standing next to an elderly looking man. The man spoke about changing what it meant to be human. Naturally, that caught my interest, but I had to go. I said goodbye to Martha and thanked her, she looked so sad Rose. I felt terrible, but I knew it was better for her here. The TARDIS and I began to dematerealise when my curiosity couldn't contain itself any longer. I popped right back to Martha's flat and asked her, "No, I'm sorry but did he just say change what it means to be human?"_

_We decided to investigate, which meant attending the presentation the man had spoken about. It was black tie. I had to wear a bow tie! I can just hear you mocking me for it. Martha said I looked like James Bond, which made the whole outfit somewhat better. _

_Once we got inside Lazarus Laboratories, we saw this massive sort of capsule surrounded by four columns. Martha and I began to mingle with the other guests and were soon joined by Martha's sister, Tish. Tish soon started talking about her job as head of the PR department for Lazarus Industries. She had apparently arranged the party that we were currently attending. _

_After Tish left, Martha's mother and brother Leo approached us. Instantly I could tell her mother did not like me. Guess that's a bit of a habit I'm forming now, yeah? Thankfully, Professor Lazarus interrupted a particularly awkward conversation. He announced to the entire crowd that he would perform a miracle. With that, he stepped into the capsule, which scientists turned on. It began to spin and glow brilliantly. Everyone waited, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, an alarm went off, the system was overloading. I dashed over to help. Machines were smoking and everything was all out of whack. After I had managed to pull the plug and fix the machine, Martha freed Lazarus from the capsule. But instead of the old man who had stepped in, a much younger one stepped out._

_After Lazarus had taken countless photos, Lazarus stood with an older woman, eating a plate of food. Energy deficit, always occurs with this sort of thing. Lazarus seemed taken back that I understood his theory in this experiment. Even more so when he realised that I had saved him from an explosion of his machine. Martha and I tried to reason with Lazarus and the woman that the chamber wasn't safe. They wanted to operate it commercially, which could lead to the death of thousands of people. __Lazarus claimed that his experiment was the evolution of the human race, but in reality it was just a way to cheat death a while longer. I've lived long enough to know that that isn't always the best option. Anyway, Lazarus and the other woman excused themselves, but not before Lazarus declared that he would prove me wrong. He kissed Martha's hand and then left. _

_Martha and I headed off to the laboratories to analyse the DNA sample that Lazarus had so willingly given to us. Once we observed his DNA, we saw something that should have been impossible. His DNA mutated right before our very eyes. Using sonic waves to destabilise the cell structure, he managed to hack his genetic coding! Brilliant, but extremely dangerous. Something in his DNA was still mutating, Lazarus was still transforming!_

_Martha and I tried to go and find Lazarus and undo whatever harm that he had started. Once we got upstairs, we saw the corpse of the woman that Lazarus had been speaking to before. She had had all the life energy drained out of her, awful death really. Lazarus' DNA was still fluctuating though, still mutating, so someone else could have easily been killed. We ran to find Lazarus downstairs, but we bumped into Leo who told us that Tish and Lazarus had gone upstairs. I managed to trace his energy signal to the roof. _

_We arrived to find Lazarus and Tish speaking, gazing at the view. Martha tried to convince her sister that Lazarus wasn't safe but she wouldn't listen. I, on the other hand, tried to appeal to Lazarus. What he was doing violated the laws of nature. You don't need a long life to necessarily live a meaningful one, but Lazarus didn't understand that. Much to our horror, he began to transform into this sort of scorpion creature. His figure was skeletal and bloody, but his face was plastered onto his head. _

_The three of us ran, locking the roof door behind us. The building began to go into lock down, shutting off the lifts and locking the doors. We ran down the stairs in order to warn the rest of the guests. I gave Martha my sonic in order to have her unlock the doors so the people could escape. Just as she ran off, Lazarus came bursting in. He attacked a woman, absorbing her life energy and killing her. He was about to kill Leo and Martha's mother as well, but I managed to distract him the good old-fashioned way. Taunting and name-calling. Lazarus chased after me, destroying half the building. _

_I managed to find a hiding spot in the utilities room, but Lazarus soon found me. He accused me of being delusional for trying to stop progress. But that's not progress Rose, that's mutation and unnatural. _

_I was able to escape from the room and make my way back to the laboratory where Martha and I had been working earlier. Immediately, I started tinkering with the lights in the walls. I removed the bulb and disconnected the wires, leaving an open circuit. Then, I turned on all the gas jets, a perfect storm. Lazarus burst into the room just as I was leaving. I flipped a light switch and BANG. Whole room gone. I thought I had killed him, but was proven wrong after I had run into Martha. She gave me back my sonic screwdriver and asked me if Lazarus was dead. Right on queue, he tore down the hall, chasing us.  
_

_Martha and I managed to hide in the capsule from Lazarus' experiment. Lazarus didn't destroy it, for fear I think of ruining his ultimate creation. I soniced the wires at the bottom of the chamber, hoping to find something helpful. Martha asked if Lazarus was alien, but the funny thing was, Lazarus was strictly human. His experiment unlocked genes that had been dormant for millions of years._

_Just as I thought that I was getting somewhere, Lazarus switched his machine on. After a lot of fiddling, I managed to reverse the polarity and send an outward pulse of energy towards Lazarus. The machine slowly ground to a halt and Martha and I exited cautiously. Lazarus lay on the floor, human again. _

_He was taken away by ambulance. As they drove away, Martha's mother came up to me and slapped me! It bloody hurt! What is it with mothers not liking me? She blamed me for everything, telling me to stay away from Martha. The worst part is, I don't blame her. I am dangerous Rose. My thoughts were interrupted though by a loud bang._

_ I raced after the ambulance only to find Lazarus missing and the dried husks of paramedics. The ambulance itself was parked in front of a massive cathedral. I picked up Lazarus' DNA signature inside the building. Martha, Tish, and I cautiously went inside._

_We found Lazarus huddled in a blanket. He told me that he had been here before, during the German Blitz, just a scared little child certain he was going to die. When he had woken up to find that he had still survived, he vowed to himself to never face death again. That would explain his insane experiment. And yet, Lazarus still didn't see that what he had done was wrong. He was still mutating. _

_I made one last appeal to him. I explained how a longer life isn't always a better one. Eventually you get tired. Eventually you get tired of losing everyone that you love. Eventually, you get tired of watching everything turn to dust. Because if you live long enough, the only certainty is that you will end up alone._

_Once again, Lazarus ignored my warning. He began mutating again. I needed to get Lazarus up to the bell tower, and so Martha began taunting him. He chased after her and Tish. I, on the other hand, rand up to the massive organ. Hyper sonic sound waves. That's what we needed. Did I ever tell you that I learned to play from Beethoven? I began to play louder and louder, using my sonic screwdriver to increase the noise level. Lazarus eventually was so overwhelmed that he fell from the bell tower all the way to the ground, killing him. I closed his eyes out of respect. He changed back into an old man, his mutation stopped._

_Eventually, Martha and I made our way back to the TARDIS. When I asked her if she wanted to come on one last trip, she told me no. She insisted that she didn't want to be just a passenger coming along for one more trip. I gave in and agreed to let her come with me. I think Donna was right all that time ago. I do need someone to stop me. _

The Doctor began turning the pages of his journal to the very last one where the picture of Rose and him was glued. He frowned a little more, deep in thought. He was glad to have Martha along as a companion, he really was, but his guilt started to creep up. _He was replacing Rose just like he had promised himself that he wouldn't. _Martha must have noticed his change in demeanor, because he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Doctor slammed the book shut, not wanting Martha to see the picture. "You okay?" She asked, her voice growing in concern.

"'Course I'm okay. I'm the Doctor, I'm always okay." He was lying through his teeth and he hated it. It had become a regular habit of his, but still, he hated lying to people whom he knew cared. He turned to face Martha, but couldn't meet her eye. When she had first put her hand on his shoulder, for a fleeting minute, the Doctor had thought that it was Rose. Disappointment was another constant companion of his, so it caused a pang in his hearts knowing that she wasn't there.

Martha didn't seem to buy his act, because she spoke up and said, "Doctor, it's okay to not be. You've seen madmen violate laws of nature, Dalek-human hybrids, as well as a massive motorway filled with thousands of people all within a span of a few days. That's enough to overwhelm anyone. Especially you, considering this is the sort of thing you see on a daily basis."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile a little, Martha once again had made an excellent point. "Martha Jones, you're brilliant, you really are." He noticed her beam at his comment. In the back of his mind, something began to register, but he quickly brushed it aside. "So, what do you say that we set the TARDIS for random, hmm?" He laughed and began pulling levers and pushing buttons on the TARDIS console, running away from things again.

* * *

**So there's the chapter! What do you think? I'd love to hear any comments, so please review! The next chapter will be up Sunday, see you then. **


	12. Staying

**Author's Note: Hi there! Very happy to have crossed the 20 followers mark! Thank you to everyone keeping up with this story!**

**So this chapter may seem random now, but I promise you it all ties in later. I'm getting so excited about this story! Yay!**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant, all rights go to the BBC. **

* * *

The Doctor and Martha both laughed as they collapsed inside the TARDIS. They had spent the day exploring the random planet which the ship had sent them to. The Doctor had later identified it as Tenebra, the planet of darkness. The Doctor was extremely gleeful when he discovered that the planets name was in Latin, insisting that it was such an amazing language, and it was a stupid human mistake for it to be considered a 'dead language.'

Considering that the planet experienced night for 97% of its year, the Doctor deemed it highly improbable that they would encounter the native creatures. They were supposed to have been in hibernation, but it was just their luck that they had landed smack in the middle of the 3% of day time. The Tenebris were a primitive species with little tolerance for anything unfamiliar. Over the millennia, they had evolved to be bioluminescent, as well as developing impeccable sight and hearing. They resembled a large crocodile, only with many more teeth.

The moment the Tenebris saw Martha and the Doctor, they declared them hostile invaders and began to chase after them. No amount of reasoning from the Doctor had been able to convince them otherwise. The two had managed to reach the TARDIS seconds before being overwhelmed by the Tenebris. After the two of them had recovered from tripping while entering the ship, they burst into another fit of laughter.

"I love new planets! Never know what to expect. Dunno though, I suppose that I should really try to read up on my history. Almost got turned into food for the hatchlings!" The Doctor joked, glad to have had a day where nothing all that serious had happened.

"Time Lord flavour. Delicious!" Martha choked out in between laughs. That comment pushed the Doctor over the edge again, his attempts at failing to contain his giggles were useless. He stood up, helping Martha as well. As she stood up, she bumped the console, sending the Doctor's journal to the cold floor of the TARDIS. Martha bent down to pick it up for him. "Doctor, I always see you writing in this. What exactly are you writing about?"

The Doctor went silent again, the light mood already fading. "Letters." He replied curtly. Martha sensed his change in demeanour and gave him a questioning glance. "They're um, for someone." He noticed something spark in Martha's eyes.

"Who?" The curiosity in her voice evidently rising. There was a long pause. The TARDIS hummed more loudly than usual, almost prodding the Doctor to tell her.

"Rose." He muttered. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Martha knowing that he wrote to her. It was more that he had wanted to keep is private, something only between he and Rose Tyler. The Doctor noticed Martha's face fall a little, even though she tried to hide it. "I tell her about our adventures. I...I don't want her to miss it." Martha didn't respond immediately, nor did she look at him. She kept her eyes focused on the tattered book in her hands. She wanted so badly to open it and see what the Doctor was saying about her, about Rose, about everything.

"What sort of things do you tell her?" Martha asked quietly.

"I tell her what you and I do. The planets and times we visit, what evil person or creature we end up battling that day." The Doctor's voice had cracked ever so slightly when he had said 'her.' Martha just looked at him sadly. She handed the book back gently to him, giving him a quick hug after. She then excused herself to her room, knowing that both she and the Doctor needed to think.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak as Martha left, but he kept silent. He always made her upset when he brought up Rose. Part of him felt like he knew why, but he chose to ignore it. That's what he usually did with complicated thoughts. Instead, the Doctor made his way to a room that he had not been in for quite a while. It was still where it had been all that time ago down the stairs, two rights and a left. The TARDIS hadn't moved it, knowing that the Doctor would need to go back.

He pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by her familiar scent. She had kept a bottle of her favourite perfume, constantly spraying it all over herself. He always pretended to gag, but he had actually loved it. Her pillows were still strewn across the bed, the sheets and blanket unmade. _It's like she was here a few moments ago. _The light pink walls were decorated with pictures of the two of them that Rose had taken at Christmas time last year. The rush of air from opening the door had knocked a single photograph down. It had landed front side down, revealing writing on the back. The Doctor hadn't noticed though, his mind was lost in memories.

He had been in here only a few times prior, never wanting to encroach on her personal space or bother her. He remembered one specific instance very clearly though.

[Flashback]

_"Doctor, c...could you come here please?" Rose's voice rang through the TARDIS. It had quivered slightly and sounded scared. He had immediately rushed to her room, concerned about what could possibly be scaring her. When he had opened the door, he found her sitting up in bed, her eyes wide with fear._

_"What is it Rose? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.  
_

_"I...I had a nightmare. It was about watching my Dad die. God I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid." She whispered, both terrified and embarrassed. The Doctor remembered the day he had taken her back to be there for her father while he died. Everything had gotten so out of hand and he remembered how he had yelled at her. He still felt guilty over that. He should have never even taken her there. Wordlessly, he sat down next to her and gave her a hug. He had never exactly been good at saying comforting things. Eventually, he felt her relax slightly._

_"Do you want me to go?" He asked, not really wanting to leave. He was perfectly content there. It felt right. She was comforting and reassuring, she made him feel safe. _

_"W...would you mind staying?" Rose's voice was still a whisper. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and the two of them had fallen asleep like that. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay writing that flashback made me feel all warm and happy. I could so picture that happening.**

**Please review! I really want to hear what everyone is thinking!**


	13. Lost in Thought

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry that I didn't update on Thursday, school has just been really hectic. So to try and make up for that, I will publish a chapter today, tomorrow, and then Sunday (hopefully).**

**I'm going to write another one of the Doctor's letter chapters for tomorrow. This chapter is going to be a series of sort of flashbacks that the Doctor has. **

**So on that note, happy reading!**

**Thank you to all the new followers/people who have favorited/reviewed this story, it means so much to me!**

***Disclaimer* In no way do I own any of the Doctor Who characters, all rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

[1 year prior, Christmas Eve]

_The Doctor laughed as Rose joined him in the TARDIS. He had been so nervous that she would reject him and go back to her mum after he had regenerated. Much to his surprise however, the Doctor was pleased to see that she still seemed to care about him the same way she had before._

_"Oi!" The Doctor turned around to see Rose looking at him, wellll, more like...staring. _

_"What?" He replied, very confused. Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head, mumbling something about men. She ran up to him and captured her in a hug that only she could give. The Doctor smiled, wanting to take in every aspect of her, the way she could hug him, the way her hair smelled, the way her eyes would glimmer the tiniest bit when she had an idea. His newest body seemed more attune to her than his previous one had been. _

_The Doctor rested his head on top of her's, his mind processing every detail that he could, making note of it and then committing it to memory. _Her hair smelled like vanilla_, he decided. Rose muttered something against his chest, and he pulled away slightly, silently asking her to repeat herself._

_"I said, I'm glad you're back." Rose was grinning sheepishly. Yet again, the Doctor was confused, which was something that made him uncomfortable. He liked knowing, knowing kept people alive._

_"Back from where? Still me, you know." He frowned, remembering the conversation that they had had earlier, when Rose had asked him to change back. He waited for her to answer, she looked down at the floor of the TARDIS, not knowing what to say._

_"When you first changed, I thought, that.__..I dunno, I thought that maybe, you wouldn't want me to travel with you anymore. I thought you'd be completely different." She thought aloud, her voice quiet and timid._

_The Doctor grasped her shoulders firmly and looked her straight in the eyes before saying, "Rose Tyler. I may be different physically, completely different in that aspect. But I'm still me, still remember everything, still remember how I feel about..." he trailed off. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Rose I love traveling with you, I've never had someone like you before." _

_Rose blushed a little and smiled at him, seemingly satisfied with his answer. She wrapped him in a hug again and The Doctor hugged her back as tight as he could._

* * *

[London, 1953]

_"No no no no NO." The Doctor shouted as he kicked a piece of machinery in the TARDIS, he had been fiddling with a contraption to try and stop the Wire. However in the back of his mind, a voice whispered, "_You mean save her." _He sighed in frustration, he simply hated arguments with himself. _I'm going to stop the Wire and get her back, _he nearly screamed aloud. _

_At first, he had refused to believe that someone could just steal her away from like that. Completely remove everything that made Rose, Rose. Those deep brown eyes, that cheeky smile of hers, the way her nose crinkled when she teased him. _

_He wasn't going to lose her. _

_The Doctor continued to tinker with the contraption. Every few minutes, he muttered a curse word in every language he knew, and he knew quite a few. After another failed attempt, he set the device on the console, burying his head in his hands. The TARDIS had hummed soothingly, trying to reassure him._

_"I can't lose her." The Doctor sighed and began tinkering again. He would get her back. He wasn't going to let her slip away like he had so many times before._

* * *

[Sanctuary Base]

_"You'd have to get a mortgage!" She teased him, sticking out her tongue in a very cheeky way. _

_"No!" He exclaimed, feigning being offended at the idea._

_"Oh yes!" Rose continued to tease him, seeming to enjoy his discomfort at the idea of having to be _normal_._

_"No, I'm dying, that's it, it is all over." He joked._

_"What about me? I'd have to get one too!" Rose laughed. "I don't know, we could have the same one, we could both... I don't know, share... or not. Whatever. I don't know, all sorts of..." She stuttered, seemingly growing embarrassed and flustered. The Doctor seemingly took pity on her and dropped the matter._

_"Anyway,"_

_"We'll see," She giggled quietly. Rose tried dismissing the matter, hoping that she hadn't made too big a fool of herself._

_While the Doctor would never admit it to Rose, he secretly loved the idea. He could imagine sharing a house with her and they'd tell stories of when they were young. And they could be safe, away from the dangers that came with the traveling. He had never considered himself to be the kind of man who could do that sort of thing. He had the attention span of a five year old child, not to mention the responsibility he thought he owed to the rest of the Universe. But maybe he could have a future with Rose. One where he could be happy and she could too. _

_They could live on some planet that the Doctor had never been to before, or even one that he had been to, he didn't really mind. They could explore the landscape and the vast variance of life, or they could sit at home with a cup of tea and a book, no planets to save, no evils to battle._

Snap out of it, _the voice in the back of his mind scolded him. _You're the last of the Time Lords. If you won't save them, who will? _The Doctor sighed in frustration, knowing that his mind was right, he hated when one part of his brain beat the other. _

_The Doctor had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard that Rose had been talking for nearly a solid minute, and was now staring at him waiting for a reply._

_"Sorry?" The Doctor grinned at her, asking for forgiveness for not hearing her. She simply laughed and rolled her eyes, repeating her story of how she had gotten lost in a shopping mall when she was young._

* * *

The Doctor sat on the edge of Rose's bed, not sure how to handle the wave of memories that had come flooding back to him, not to mention the emotions that came along with them. He had been sitting in Rose's room, reflecting and for once acknowledging his emotions for over half an hour. The Doctor knew that he should probably go find Martha and apologise for upsetting her earlier, but part of him kept him anchored in Rose's room.

His eyes swept her room, his mind cataloging little details here and there. On top of her old dresser, there was the bracelet he had bought for her while they had been visiting the markets in Rome. On the left hand side of the bed, on the floor lay the camera that Rose had used to take all of the pictures that adorned her walls.

"Doctor, where'd you go?" He heard Martha's voice call. Silently, the Doctor moved towards the door, taking one last look at a room which held the last tangible bit of Rose Tyler that he'd ever be able to find. He'd be back, he knew himself well enough to know that this room would become a frequent haunt of his. Still, there was a sense of somberness in the air as he left the room, whispering "be safe, Rose Tyler," as if saying goodnight.

* * *

**Okay so there you go! In case it was unclear, the very last bit was not a flashback, it was a continuation of where the last chapter had left off. I promise the next chapter I write will be a letter one. **

**Please review, it means so much to me to hear what everyone has to say!**


	14. Burn With Me

**Author's note: Well hello everyone, long time no see, or I guess read. So here's that letter chapter that I promised!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or any of the amazing characters, all rights go to the BBC**

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_I was in the TARDIS upgrading Martha's mobile phone so that she could call anywhere, when all the sudden the TARDIS locked on to a distress signal. Once we arrived at the source, we stepped out into an incredibly hot room. And when I say hot I mean hot._

_Suddenly, a small group of people yelled for us to get out of the room. They seemed really shocked and concerned to find us there. When I asked where we were, they informed us that we were on a spaceship called the S.S. Pentallian in the Torajii System and that the engines had gone dead about four minutes prior. An automated voice read out "forty two minutes until impact." Martha gasped as she looked out the window. She cried for me to come and see what lay outside._

_The woman who appeared to be in charge spoke, "Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun." I figured that we could use the TARDIS to save the seven total crew members on board, but as I opened the door to the vent room that contained the TARDIS, I was blasted back by immense heat. The temperature was up 3,000 degrees! No TARDIS meant that we were in trouble, and I mean deep trouble._

_You know what I thought of when Martha pointed out that we were trapped? I thought of the time that you and I got trapped in that Sanctuary Base on a planet that shouldn't exist, orbiting a black hole. You teased me about mortgages if I remember correctly._

_I followed the crew down to engineering only to find that the engines had been thoroughly destroyed, seemingly on purpose. They were beyond being salvaged, but when I suggested the auxiliary engines that every ship has, there was a slight problem. The engines were in the front of the ship, separated from us by thirty massive dead lock sealed doors._

_Martha and another crew member named Riley headed off to try to open all of the doors. I followed the Captain to the med bay. Every few minutes, the automated voice read out how much time was left to impact, which in retrospect, really isn't the most intimidating thing that I've ever heard._

_Anyway, once we reached the Med Bay, we saw the Captain's husband Korwin, lying down, convulsing and crying out that he was being burned. When I asked him to open his eyes, he refused. I scanned him with my sonic screwdriver, and the readings weren't good. The man known as Ashton informed us that it was Korwin who had sabotaged the ship. He kept on screaming and convulsing, so I eventually had to sedate him. _

_His boy temperature was increasing at an extreme rate and he was giving off all sorts of weird energy readings. I ordered the medic Abi to place Korwin in the Stasis Chamber (I love a good Stasis Chamber!) and also for her to run Bio scans. She told us that no one else appeared to be exhibiting symptoms, so the Captain and I left._

_The Captain, who later introduced herself as Kath, and I made our way back to Engineering, I radioed Abi who told me that she was trying to analise the date from Korwin's Bio scan. A few moments later, Martha radioed to ask for help answering the questions that opened the doors. She couldn't keep up as I tried to explain a Happy Prime number to her! No one learns recreational mathematics anymore, it's quite pitiful really._

_I resumed helping the other crew members to create a back up in case the auxiliary engines failed when Martha called again. This time she was asking about Elvis and the Beatles, which I unfortunately was no help with. I suppose I need to brush up on my history, Rose._

_I realised that we could use the generators to jump start the ship, which seemed to offer a small glimmer of hope to the crew. A few moments later Abi called with the results of Korwin's bio scan. His entire biological makeup was changing, that's not meant to happen. Kath and I headed to the Med Centre in Panic as Abi requested urgent assistance. _

_By the time we reached the Med Centre, both Abi and Korwin seemed to have disappeared. We later found an imprint of Abi scorched into a wall. She had been vaporised. I checked Korwin's bio scans and much to my surprise, his internal temperature was over a hundred degrees and all the oxygen in his body had been replaced by Hydrogen. He wasn't infected, he had been completely taken over._

_After a few minutes of silence, I spoke to Kath, informing her that the parasite had most likely completely consumed her husband. I tried asking her if the ship had made planet fall recently, or if the crew were working on anything secret, but she claimed that they hadn't._

_Martha radioed in a panic, screaming that Ashton was trying to kill both her and Riley. I hurried to find them, insisting that Kath start the engines. When I reached Martha and Riley, I found Ashton trying to jettison the escape pod that they had taken refuge in. Once he saw me he punched the control panel, ensuring the pod would be jettisoned. He then approaced me, moaning "burn with me." _

_Out of nowhere, he winced like he was in terrible pain, and stormed off. After he was gone, I tried to stop the escape pod from jettisoning, but it was too late. I yelled to Martha "I'll save you!" as she floated into the vacuum of space. _

_I could't lose someone else Rose, not another friend. I've been alone for far too long, I can't be trusted when I'm alone._

_I found a spacesuit and put it on, then I did something that you would have yelled at me for, for being extremely stupid. I opened the air lock and stepped outside to try and magnetise the ship which could pull the pod back. It's even more difficult then it sounds, seeing as space is not very friendly. I did eventually manage to do it though. _

_I struggled to get back inside the ship. As I looked out at the massive star, I realised something crucial. The star was alive. Suddenly, I was overcome by an immense amount of pain. I collapsed on the floor, only to be found by Martha, Riley, and Kath a few seconds later. I told Captain McDonnell how this was all her fault. The engines she used had mined part of the living organism in the star, and now, it wanted revenge. _

_I told Martha how to stop it by using the Stasis Chamber to freeze it out of me, and after that, things are a bit of a blur. I remember being terrified, absolutely terrified, but not of dying. I'm not scared of dying, Rose Tyler. I was scared that the sun would use me to hurt people. _

_The organism was starting to become overwhelming, causing Martha to turn on the Stasis Chamber. In the middle of the process, the power cut. I could feel myself fading. I warned Martha to vent the sun particles that the ship had absorbed, and she ran off, promising to come back for me. _

_My last thought before things went black was you offering to share a mortgage with me. __The next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor, the ship's engines working. _

_Martha and I eventually made our way back to the ship's venting room to find the TARDIS virtually unscathed. We said goodbye to the two remaining crew members, Riley and Orin. _

_I thanked Martha for everything she had done, and gave her a key to the TARDIS, she had earned it. All the sudden, her mobile rang. Her mum called, inviting her for tea. Good old tea. Tea helped bring me out of me regeneration coma if you remember. Oh, does that mean I owe your mother a thank you?_

The book closed with a thud and the Doctor dropped it rather unkindly on his nightstand. He had waited longer to write in it this time, not wanting to offend Martha if she saw. He still felt a residual sense of fear from earlier. He had never been so afraid in his entire life. He could handle dying, wars, whole species going extinct, but he would not allow himself to hurt others.

Looking for a distraction, he picked up the Slinky he had lying on the table. While fiddling with it, his mind ran rampant. Even though he had had no hand in the mining of that sun, he still felt responsible for the deaths of the crew. If only he had known. He knew deep down that there was nothing that he could have done different. There was at least some solace in the fact that two of the crew members had survived.

He directed his attention back to the slinky, smiling slightly at its amusing behaviour. He watched it unfold and extend to its full length before recoiling and bouncing back slightly.

He frowned as he began to think that the slinky was almost like him in a way. It over stretched itself too thin and couldn't return to the way it was before. Perhaps that's what he had done, gotten too emotionally involved and stretched too thin.

* * *

**So there you go, there's the chapter based on the episode 42. **

**Also, as a note, I will not be writing full chapters based on Human Nature and The Family Blood. I really did not enjoy those episodes, and also, I couldn't figure out a good way to make them fit into the story. **

**Please review, I love hearing what everyone has to say!**


	15. Questions

**As you can see, I'm terrible with keeping to schedule, so I'm sorry about that. Holiday break is coming soon, so I'll have plenty of time to write. **

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback that I'm getting, it really means a lot to me. **

**So this is going to be a shorter chapter, there's a longer chapter coming on Thursday, I promise! Happy reading!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant, WHY CAN'T I GET THAT FOR THE HOLIDAYS? **

* * *

"Mickey, I need your help," Rose begged him from one end of the phone call. Mickey hesitated slightly before answering, Rose didn't usually call him out of the blue.

"With what?" His voice was filled with apprehension. Mickey worked for their Universe's Torchwood, and he knew Rose secretly resented him for that.

"I'll explain when you get here." She then hung up, leaving Mickey wondering what could have Rose Tyler so agitated. The Rose that he had known prior to meeting the Doctor was gone, and so was the girl she had been when she was with the Doctor. Now Rose was reserved, never truly placing trust in people. She still hadn't completely forgiven Pete for teleporting her to this universe, even though it had prevented her from falling into the void.

Mickey knew that something big had to be going on in order for Rose to contact him. They had grown apart since the Doctor came into the picture, even more so now that he was gone for good.

* * *

[One hour later]

"We've got to do something!" For the first time since her suicide attempt, Rose looked vulnerable. Mickey picked up on the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked straight through him with pleading brown eyes.

"What can we do Rose? Even if he can contact you, through your drawings or whatever, we don't know how he's doing it. We don't even know if it really is the Doctor!" Mickey snapped. Rose looked slightly taken aback by his response.

"I know it is." She said calmly, her eyes. She could see his irritation growing, The Doctor was always a sensitive topic to bring up around Mickey, but frankly, she didn't care.

"How Rose? For all we know, this universe has enemies of the Doctor too! How do we know it wasn't some sort of alien?" He bellowed, aggravated by her irrationality.

"Mickey I know it's him!" She replied curtly. "I had drawn a picture of Bad Wolf Bay. When we were there, I had told the Doctor that I loved him...he never got to say anything back. All he said was 'Rose Tyler.' I threw the picture on the ground when I was finished, intending to get rid of it later. When I got home from work the other day, it had writing on it! Not just any writing, it said 'I love you,' in the Doctor's handwriting. Don't you see Mickey? It's him!" Mickey's anger broke a little when he saw how hopeful she looked. For the first time in months, she looked like her old self.

"It's always been him hasn't it?" He asked quietly, knowing her response before he had even voiced his question. Rose didn't speak, she just gave Mickey a hug, the kind given to a friend. He sighed at her answer. He hesitated for a minute before speaking. "Alright, so if the Doctor can contact you, we've got a lot of questions to get answered."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Well for starters, we need to figure out how he can contact you. There isn't supposed to be any interaction between the universes. Second of all, if he can contact you, we need to know if the reverse is true." Mickey spoke quickly and quietly.

"Just don't tell anyone yet, okay? People already think I'm crazy, I don't need more of that." She said somberly. "Just you and me, yeah? We can figure this out."

"Okay," Mickey nodded. Rose smiled for a moment before hugging him again. It was nothing like a hug from the Doctor, but she could feel the gears in her mind turning. _Maybe there was some way she could get back. Maybe she could see him again, and she wouldn't leave things unsaid this time. _

* * *

**Okay so I know that chapter may have not been particularly exciting, but it had to be done. Everything ties in later, I'm really excited to see this story unfold.**

**So I'll have a new chapter up Thursday night. Thank you for reading, please review! It means so much to me!**


	16. Being Rational

**Okay, so this is going to be the aftermath of Human Nature and the Family Blood. **

**Happy end of the world everyone!**

* * *

"Doctor, please, let's be rational." Martha followed him as he stormed around the TARDIS.

"Rational? Rational!" He yelled, kicking a spare shoe that was lying on the floor. He was furious at himself, at Martha, at Joan, at everyone.

"You couldn't have predicted the way things would turn out, Doctor." Martha put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the Doctor shook it off. He looked down at the floor of the TARDIS, not willing to look Martha in the eye. He was so embarrassed of the way he had treated her. Treated her as a servant. He knew Martha wasn't angry with him for it, but he still felt guilty.

The biggest sense of guilt was over Joan Redfern. Oh, the Doctor had never intended for things to progress out of control. He had meant to simply disguise himself as a human and hide, nothing more than that. He hadn't planned on...John Smith falling in love with her. _Rose. You betrayed her. _He cringed when he found himself agreeing with the voice in his mind.

"Joan...she...I...John Smith isn't me!" The Doctor cried out defensively.

"I know that Doctor, and now she does too." Martha looked him in the eyes. "You can't hold yourself to what happened. You couldn't remember a thing about being a Time Lord or travelling or anything like that."

She was trying to help, he knew that. The Doctor sighed and opened his mouth to speak, hesitating. "Martha, I did remember." He stood there, blank faced, as Martha glanced at him with a look of surprise. "Not all of it," he clarified. "Just bits and pieces. I had drawings, lots of them. Of the TARDIS, sonic screwdriver, even..." The Doctor trailed off. Martha raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The Doctor remembered the drawing that he had done of Rose. _I guess we have a lot in common, _the Doctor mused.

"Even still, you didn't know. Neither Joan or John knew about your past, Doctor." Neither of them spoke for a few moments, each staring at the other. The TARDIS hummed quietly in the background.

"Being a human was almost as appealing as being a Time Lord," The Doctor murmured quietly. "Never having to worry about Daleks, or Cybermen, or parallel universes, Suns that are actually living creatures..." he rambled on and on. "It was nice to be ignorant for once." Martha nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Do you want to be alone? I can leave you so you can write in that journal of yours, if you like."

"I don't want to write about this." She didn't know quite what to do. The Doctor hadn't said that he wanted her to stay, but hadn't told her no either.

"Okay," Martha glanced around the TARDIS, looking for a way to change the topic.

She was interrupted by him. "Have I ever shown you the library?" Martha shook her head. The Doctor casually took her hand and led her up the stairs, down a hallway, making two lefts and then a right. They arrived in front of a big oak door, which was different than the other ones throughout the ship. The Doctor held it open for her.

Martha's jaw dropped as she saw the massive shelves covered in books written in lots of different languages, some that Martha recognised and some that she didn't. She noticed some of her favourite books were lying on a table in the centre of the room. "What's this for?" She asked in amazement.

"This, is a thank you present Martha Jones." Martha turned to him, a questioning look on her face. "I wanted to apologise for the way you were treated throughout this whole...incident." He was taken by surprise when Martha gave him the biggest hug that he'd had in a while.

"Shakespeare, yeah?" She laughed, picking up the copy of_ Romeo and Juliet_ that was lying on a nearby shelf. "He fancied me you know."

"Get out!" He feigned shock, laughing along with her. "What are you, some sort of time traveler?"

"How outrageous!" The two of them both smiled and continued to chuckle. "Thank you, Doctor." Martha whispered after their laughter had died down a bit.

"Don't mention it," he grinned. "I s'pose I'll leave you to it then." Martha didn't respond, she was already absorbed in the newest Harry Potter novel (which was still unavailable to non-time-traveling people.) He walked out of the library and made his way back to the console room.

Once in the familiar control room of his ship, he leaned against the rail. He exhaled loudly, not sure what to make of himself anymore. _Betrayer. You lead Rose and Joan on. _"No I didn't!" The Doctor screamed aloud. The TARDIS hummed reassuringly, trying to comfort him.

"I know it's not really my fault old girl, well, at least part of me knows it's not." He thought in silence for a couple of moments before restating, "John Smith isn't me. He's someone I made up." _The life I wish I could have. _Maybe not with Joan, maybe with Rose. The Doctor knew what a brilliant woman that Joan had been, and was ashamed that he hurt her. _Make up your mind. Rose or the other woman. _

"Rose." The Doctor whispered her name, subconsciously hoping to hear her cheery voice reply, "Yes, Doctor?"

* * *

**And so the Doctor is basically in emotional turmoil, but then again, when isn't he? **

**Hooray**** for a happier scene with the Doctor and Martha! **

**Please review, it means so much! And thank you to everyone keeping up with this story!**

**~Emily**


	17. 1969

**Hello there, so I guess for the next week I'm not keeping to schedule because I have so much free time and I'm going to be writing a lot. **

**This chapter is going to be my own interpretation of what happened during "Blink" when Martha and the Doctor were trapped in 1969. Happy reading!**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant, but it would be fantastic if I did.**

* * *

"Well Martha Jones, 1969. Lovely year. Launch of Apollo 9 and 10. And how could I forget Apollo 11. Those Americans never would've gotten off the ground if it wasn't for me. I'm still waiting for NASA to name wing after me." The Doctor mused. Martha glared at him, her mouth turned downwards in a frown.

"Yes it's lovely! Perfect year to be TRAPPED IN." She snapped, turning away from him slightly. The Doctor was slightly shocked, he hadn't expected her to have such doubt in him already.

"Well, we've got this file that that girl Sally Sparrow gave us. We can sort this all out. Don't worry Martha, I'll have you back to the dismal twenty first century in no time!" Martha simply nodded in response. The Doctor flipped through the pages that Sally had given to him. "What's this?" He asked, stunned. There was a piece of paper. Printed on it was a transcript of a conversation. He noticed that one of the names was 'The Doctor.' His brow furrowed. The Doctor turned to Martha and handed her the file. "Looks like we've got a lot to do."

* * *

"Doctor, we've done everything in that file. We left the message on the wall in that old house, you recorded that one sided conversation to leave on the DVDs. Why aren't we home yet?" Martha questioned, exhaustion all over her face. The Doctor was busy tinkering away, on what, Martha didn't know. The Doctor had been working on it for several days now. Each day when she came home from her work at the shop, which she hated, but the Doctor had refused to get a job. He insisted that "he came from an ancient and noble race that was not known for working part-time jobs at shops."

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked distractedly, fiddling with the device in his hands. "Wellll, I s'pose...we just...wait. Not much else we can do. Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. Weeping Angels always make things vastly complicated." He shrugged his shoulders, resuming his work. He heard Martha's exasperated sigh, but made no effort to say or do anything besides work on the machine in his hand. The two sat in silence for a few moments. The only sounds were the occasional car horns outside their flat. "Besides, the file spoke of a man that the Angels would send back named Billy. He's the one that gives the message to Sally in the future."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm stuck in 1969? Last time I checked it was 2007!" The man named Billy yelled. His clothes were obviously twenty first century. Detective Inspector Billy Shipton looked at the Doctor for answers, but the Doctor started down at his hands, trying to reason a good way to explain what had happened.

"Right so, there are these...creatures, I guess you could call them. Weeping Angels. They look like statues, wellll, they look like statues while you're staring at them. They technically don't exist when someone is watching them. But the second you turn away, the second you blink, they aren't quantum locked anymore. They're free to move, and they are fast. The Angels feed off of temporal energy. Once they touch you, they send you back through time to before you were born. You get to live out your life in the past, but you die before you were born. They feed on the potential life that you could have had. Gentle assassins, in a way."

"So basically...I just, don't exist?" Billy tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. The Doctor's eyes were full of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Billy, I'm so so sorry."

"S'alright, I guess. I mean, there's still a chance to have a good life now, isn't there?" The Doctor nodded at him, trying to gauge his reaction. "So you're stuck too?" Billy asked curiously.

"This is my Timey Wimey Detector. It goes ding when there's stuff." The Doctor offered, showing Billy the device he had slaved over for the past few weeks. He hadn't wanted to go into details about escaping just yet.

* * *

The Doctor was lying on the uncomfortable couch, unable to sleep. Their tiny flat only had one bedroom, which he had allowed Martha to claim. He had decided he didn't need sleep. _You just don't want to face Rose. _The Doctor grimaced as another internal war broke out. _You can't deal with the guilt, can you? Joan or Rose? __  
_

"It's been Rose since the day I grabbed her hand and told her to run." He snapped at himself. The Doctor had grown accustomed to conversations with himself after being alone for many years. _Oh, but what happens now? She could be in her own universe, with another man. A man who doesn't put her in danger. _"Shut it," The Doctor growled at himself.

_How many humans, or any living creatures for that matter, have you met that would be willing to come back for you? You sent her away and she came back to you. She took the entire Time Vortex into her mind for you. No one can do that. And how do you repay her? You let her get trapped in another universe and you fall in love with another human. _

The Doctor lowered his head, he knew he was right, or part of him was. Tears stung his eyes but he held them back. "Oh Rose. My Rose, I'm so so sorry."

* * *

Martha practically sprinted to the TARDIS as it materealised outside of their flat. The Doctor followed closely behind, barely suppressing a grin. Once inside, Martha turned to him and gave him a hug.

"I told you I'd fix it." He teased her while simultaneously pushing buttons and pulling levers on the console.

"Oi mister, you didn't do anything. Sally Sparrow fixed it." Martha replied, raising her eyebrow like she was scolding a child. The Doctor sighed and pouted.

"Oh alright, I s'pose she did." Martha grinned and paced around. She found the Doctor's journal lying to the side of a rather important looking button. She handed the tattered book to him, expecting him to dash off to his room and add to its contents. Surprisingly, at first the Doctor didn't want to take it from her. Eventually, he placed the book in the pocket of his jacket, claiming that he would write later.

Martha smiled a little, _maybe he's getting over her, _Martha thought. She then scolded herself for being unfair to the Doctor and Rose.

"Is it alright if I go take a rest? Been an awfully long time since I've been able to even consider resting." Martha examined the Doctor to see that he looked like a child who had stayed up well past his bed time. His eyes looked tired, as did the heavy dark circles underneath them.

"Of course. If you need me, I'm going to explore," Martha remarked. The Doctor grinned briefly at her before heading towards his room. He had lied to her about not wanting to write, but he hated to upset her.

**[An hour later]**

After the Doctor had written down what had happened in the previous weeks, he collapsed on his bed, absolutely exhausted. He barely managed to keep his eyes open for two minutes before he could feel himself drifting off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've always wondered what happened to the Doctor and Martha while they were trapped in the past, so I decided to explore that briefly. **

**Opinion time, so some people have expressed that they don't really like the letters, so I want everyone's opinions. Should I keep writing the letters or not? Things are going to start becoming more and more AU, so the things in the letters would be different than what happened in the show, but what does everyone think?**

**Anyway, please review, and thank you to everyone for keeping up with this story. **

**~Emily :)**


	18. The Warrior & Explorer

**Hello there, my lovely readers. **

**So based on the feedback I'm getting, I think I'm going to keep the letters, they might change a little though, I'm not entirely sure, so no promises, I guess?**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to have a dream in it, yay! Happy Holidays everyone, and happy reading!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, all rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

[**Dream**]

The Doctor blinked a few times as he became aware of the fact that he was once again in Rose Tyler's room. Nothing seemed to have changed, all the pictures in the same place, bed still unmade, exactly the way it had been in his last dream. Only one thing caught his attention. The drawing of Bad Wolf Bay, it was no longer lying on the floor.

The Doctor wandered around, searching for it. _Could she have seen what I wrote? _He felt relief wash over him when he saw it lying on her desk. The reply he had written was still in the corner. He smiled a little, at least it hadn't vanished.

"Mickey I'll talk to you later, okay?" He heard Rose's voice call from down the hallway. _Mickey, _the Doctor tensed slightly. He had never been fond of Mickey, only let him in the TARDIS for Rose's sake.

"Just don't do anything rash, okay Rose? For once, let's try and think things through." Mickey's response echoed through the house. Rose Tyler walked into her room with a mix of annoyance and hope on her face.

"'Course. I mean, being friends with the Doctor taught me all sorts of things about thinking first." She muttered to herself. The Doctor chuckled at her comment, knowing that he never was one to think first. "Remember not to tell anyone, yeah?" She called after him. The front door shut with a loud thud. _Tell anyone about what? _The Doctor wondered.

Rose hastily moved about her room, looking for something. She nearly bumped into where the Doctor was several times, but even if she had, he wasn't sure what would've happened. The universes might have been torn apart or worse, _but nothing happened when I wrote on that drawing, _he mused, wondering if he could grab her hand like he used to and tell her to run.

The Doctor was snapped out of his fantasies when Rose's mobile rang. She answered it and immediately a scowl formed on her face. "I thought I told you never to call me again," she snapped. There was a pause as the other person responded. "Yeah well, I meant 'never.' Is that really such a hard concept?" Rose practically spat. The Doctor was becoming anxious, in all the time he knew her, he'd rarely seen Rose so cold, so non...human. After another pause she closed the phone and threw it onto her bed.

_Who could make her so on edge? Did they hurt her?_ The Doctor felt rage welling up inside him, _if someone hurt her..._

"Rose, come downstairs," Jackie Tyler's voice sounded somewhat nervous. Rose sighed and gave up her search. She dashed out the door, shutting it behind her. The Doctor wanted to see if he could follow them, but could feel himself waking up. He glanced at the mobile phone that was lying on Rose's bed, checking it over for anything suspicious. Whoever it was had made Rose sound like a warrior, not his pink and yellow human.

[**End Dream]**

* * *

Martha Jones was astounded that the Doctor had given her free roam of the TARDIS, he normally was too absorbed in showing her things himself. Bragging about little trinkets in each room.

Martha had originally wanted to go back to the library and finish the Harry Potter book that she was reading. She stepped through the console room and made her way to the staircase but stopped when she got there. _Was it up the stairs, two lefts and a right or down the stairs, two rights and a left? _After a moment of thought, Martha decided on the latter, occasionally checking over her shoulder, waiting for the Doctor to pop out.

After walking for a few moments through a corridor she hadn't recognised, Martha was about ready to turn around and give up finding the library. Suddenly, she came to a door that was slightly ajar.

_The Doctor doesn't normally leave doors open..._Martha's curiosity was getting to her. She hesitantly pushed the door open. Immediately she inhaled the scent of woman's perfume. The lights came on, revealing a girl's bedroom. Walls covered in photographs. She approached a wall cautiously, trying not to disturb anything. Almost every photo was a young blonde girl and the Doctor, there were a few others with the same blonde girl and an older looking man dressed in leather.

"Rose," Martha whispered to herself. She placed her hand on a photograph of Rose and The Doctor surrounded by people Martha assumed to be Rose's mother and friend. They were all seated at a dinner table, eating Christmas dinner. The Doctor looked happier than Martha had ever seen him, her heart ached a little when she noticed the way his eyes were focused on Rose.

She glanced around, her eyes sweeping the other pictures of The Doctor and Rose off on various adventures. There were a few pictures of the two of them in the console room of the TARDIS, just grinning. As Martha stepped carefully around the bedroom, she heard a faint crunch. Lifting up her foot, she noticed one of the photographs had fallen on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor's voice startled her. Martha turned around, immediately aware of the agitation that was coming off of him in waves. When she didn't reply, he repeated himself. "Martha, what are you doing in here?"

"I-I got lost! I was just looking. Why? Why can't I be in here?" Martha replied, her eyes flashed.

"This room isn't yours to be in. Any other room in the TARDIS is fine, just not this one." Martha studied his face carefully, noticing the way his eyes were soft while his expression was cold.

"Fine," She said curtly, walking past him. "Just so you know, there's a picture on the ground." The Doctor stared at her, looking confused. "That one, there, it's got writing on it." Martha pointed at the photograph on the floor.

The Doctor slowly walked over to it, examining it carefully. His eyes grew wide in fear as he read over the phrase several times. "Bad Wolf," He murmured hoarsely. He turned the photograph over. It was a picture that she had taken on their last day together. Right before they had gone to Torchwood. She was hugging him and had her tongue sticking out at the camera. The Doctor was glancing down at her, a huge grin on his face.

The Doctor frowned, _Rose would've never been able to develop this picture, and that's her handwriting so how- _"What does it mean?" Martha questioned.

He paused for what felt like ages before turning away from Martha. His eyes swept the photographs of Rose Tyler and him, off on adventures like they were supposed to be. The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to choose his words. "Something's coming."

* * *

**Author's Note: Something wicked this way comes!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, lots of little things are important here, so I hope you were paying attention!**

**Please review! And thank you for all the feedback that I'm getting, it truly means a lot. **

**~Emily :)**


	19. An Investigation

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone. So the letters are on hold for at least a few chapters. They'll be back, though a little different. **

**This chapter is going to introduce the main antagonist so hooray! It takes place after chapter 10 (In Memoriam) so yes it's somewhat out-of-place time wise but wibbly wobbly timey wimey. It made more sense to put it here. Thank you for all the feedback and happy reading!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own David Tennant or Doctor Who, all rights go to the BBC**

* * *

"The file, Hart. Where is the file I asked you for?" The man's bored voice called from his office. He picked up the paperweight that was lying to the desk, repeatedly hitting it against the wood.

"Sorry Sir, having a bit of trouble finding it." Another man hurried into the office. His blonde hair was slightly disheveled, like he had run his hands through it in frustration, his eyes had deep purple circles underneath them.

"What do you mean trouble, Hart? It is a file. It couldn't have wandered off. Now go look harder." The man at the desk replied coldly, not looking up from the paperweight. The blonde man nodded and shuffled out of the room. The man at the desk sighed and dropped the paperweight. "Humans," he muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

"Here you go, Sir. All the records we posses on Rose Tyler."

"Thank you Hart. You may go." The man was still sitting behind his desk, for the first time, there was a look of interest on his face as he stared at the folder in front of him. He opened it, his eyes searching.

_Rose Marion Tyler, aged 19 years, (1987-2006). Daughter of Peter and Jackie Tyler (both deceased). _

_Last Known Residence: the Powell Estate_

_Other Information: Killed at the Battle of Canary Warf. Known associate of The Doctor._

The man read the last bit several times before smirking. '_Known associate of the Doctor.' My my Doctor, what is it with you and young girls?_

There were other pages of medical and school records but he dismissed them, they were of little importance. He studied the address of Rose Tyler, committing it to memory. Quietly grabbing his coat, he left his office, ignoring his assistant when she asked him where he was going.

* * *

He was surprised to find the Tyler flat unlocked. The door appeared to have been hastily shut by someone in a hurry. He grinned slightly before stepping inside. His smile was quickly replaced with a grimace when he noticed the clothing all over the flat. "Pitiful," he murmured, not caring that the residents were dead.

He continued down the hall, stopping only to glance at the wall of family pictures that adorned one of the walls. _There's one missing, _he noticed. Deciding to think about it later, he continued to Rose Tyler's room, hoping to find something helpful.

He rolled his eyes as he walked into her room. _It's so...ordinary. _Picking up a piece of paper, he noticed that there was a rather brilliant drawing of constellations. He now realised that there were drawings all over the girl's room. _Peculiar, _he thought to himself. None of them caught his attention until she saw a drawing that was on the table near the bed.

On one side, there was the man he knew as the current Doctor, the man with ruffled hair, a long trench coat, and trainers. The other side showed a man clad in leather, dark and brooding. _So that's the old Doctor, eh? _He folded it up, putting it in his pocket, knowing he would need it some day soon.

The man was deep in thought when he was startled by the ring of his mobile phone. After a sigh of irritation, he answered. "What?" His eyes flashed dangerously, even though the man he was speaking to could not see.

"Mr. Saxon, terribly sorry to bother you sir, but you're needed back at the office."

"Very well Hart, very well." Harold Saxon smirked and sauntered out of Rose Tyler's room. He again shoved the missing photograph from the wall to the back of his mind. _All in good time, _he mused.

* * *

**So, there you go! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Things will make more sense in coming chapters. What does everyone think of the Master as the main villain? And where do you all think the story is going? I'd love to hear your ideas.**

**Please review, it means so much. And thank you to all of those keeping up with this story, your support means to so much.**

**~Emily :)**


	20. An Overdue Explantation

**Hello there lovely readers! **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant, all rights go to the BBC**

* * *

"Something's coming? What is?" Martha stood aghast at the thought of something that could strike such panic into the Doctor. The Doctor didn't reply, he simply stared at the photograph in his hand, the sharp edges rubbing against the callouses on his worn hands. He turned his head, so he could look Martha in the eye. Her own panic grew as she saw the alarm in his deep brown eyes.

"Rose," he finally uttered, his voice strangled.

"How on Earth does 'Bad Wolf' mean that Rose is coming?" Martha questioned. Her head was swimming. She peered around the bedroom at the pictures of the Doctor and Rose. None of them had any indications to what 'Bad Wolf' could possibly mean.

"It's complicated," he said curtly. His eyes flashed. Martha's mouth was open as if she was about to reply, when she hesitated. In her travels with the Doctor, she had learned when and when not to prod him for answers.

"This is important, Doctor." Martha sat down on the bed and rested her head in her palms, waiting for a response. He sighed, clearly debating with himself whether or not to explain the complex situation that had happened all that time ago, _technically, in the future, linear time that is. _He rolled his eyes at himself. Finally he resigned himself and sat down next to her. He didn't make eye contact with her, he just stared at the two words on the photograph.

"Back before I was me, wellll okay, I was still me, but I didn't look like I do now. Anyway, Rose traveled with me. Throughout our adventures, there was this phrase that kept following us. It popped up in little places here and there. Over and over again, 'Bad Wolf.'" The Doctor paused, sneaking a glance at Martha, gauging her reaction. "Eventually we met our friend Captain Jack Harkness. He traveled with us as well. One minute all three of us were in the TARDIS, next thing we know, we were all on separate junk television shows. Mind you, this was way in the future. We're talking a few hundred thousand years. Anyway, we were on this sort of broadcast station called Satellite Five. Rose and I had been there before, I thought I had stopped the corruption." The Doctor's frown deepened as he began to lose himself in a memory.

"The shows were killing people. Eventually figured out the Daleks were controlling the entire operation. They planned on invading the Earth and conquering the Human race. I knew how to stop them, but it would kill every living soul for hundreds of light years. I tricked Rose into the TARDIS, knowing that I was going to die. I needed her safe. I programmed the TARDIS so it would never return. Somehow though, Rose managed to get it working again. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and took the Time Vortex into her mind. That should have killed her instantly, but somehow, she managed to control it. She basically removed the Daleks from existence, including their emperor. She called herself the Bad Wolf. It was her who had scattered the message through time and space. A message to herself."

The Doctor purposely chose to leave out the fact that he had died to save Rose Tyler from dying. He kept that precious happy memory to himself. He would have used up all his regenerations to save her if he had to.

Martha sat in silence for a few moments, processing the story that the Doctor had just told her. "So, this "Bad Wolf" it's a message, yeah? She's trying to tell us something?" She gazed up at the Doctor, hoping to see the tension in his face ease a little. To her disappointment, the Doctor's expression remained unchanged.

"Yes. However, if she's managed to contact us from a parallel universe, things are definitely not good. Potentially, the Bad Wolf could have been reawakened in her. I don't know how it's possible, but it's the only explanation that I can reason." In his mind, the Doctor reached out, seeking the mental presence of Rose Tyler, that golden light that he had grown so accustomed to. Silence. There was no response, no shimmering light.

"Well then, we have work to do. What's that you said about your friend Captain Jack whatever, can't we ask him to help us?" Martha Jones slid off the bed and gestured the Doctor to follow her back to the console room of the ship. He moved silently behind her.

"Wouldn't know where to locate him," the Doctor lied. Truth be told, the TARDIS was fully capable of tracking someone's whereabouts. It was especially easier since Jack had traveled with them for some time. Once they entered the brightly lit space, he rushed to the console, fiddling with switches and plugging in coordinates.

"Where are we going then, mister?" Martha peered over his shoulder. He kept pulling levers and switches, dashing around like the mad man he was.

"Miss Jones, have you ever been to Cardiff? Well that's our next stop. TARDIS needs to refuel."

"Refuel? You've got a ship that's bigger on the inside, travels through time and space, and you need to **refuel?" **Martha laughed at very thought.

"Don't make fun of my ship, Ms. Jones." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, poking his tongue out to tease her. He was trying to build the mask that could hide how truly terrified he was.

* * *

**Alright there you go! **

**So yes, things are going to start taking a turn for the worse. Good news, Donna is coming soon! I'm debating what to do with Martha, I really love her character. If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me! Thank you to those who are keeping up with this story!**

**~Emily :)**


	21. The Mad Man Stole a Blue Box

**Author's note: This chapter gave me really bad writer's block. I hope you enjoy it. It begins at the very end of "Utopia."**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant, all characters belong to the BBC**

* * *

"Master you can't!" The Doctor begged, pounding his fist on the locked TARDIS door. Martha and Captain Jack Harkness both stood a few feet away, completely shocked.

"And why not?" A sarcastic voice teased. The Doctor's nostrils flared in frustration, he was ready to tear through the doors of the TARDIS. In his mind, he heard his ship crying out, begging for her Doctor to help. He thought he heard her whispering another name, but the thought was interrupted by the Master repeating his question.

"This is madness! Please! Let me help you! We're the only two left now. It's just you and me, please!" The Doctor's tone was on the verge of pleading. Memories flashed back, of Gallifrey, of the Time Lords, of the War.

"Is it madness? Is it?" He heard the Master's voice, it sounded more distant, like he was lost in memories too.

"Please Master, you can't do this," The Doctor's own voice was barely above a whisper, trying to reach his old friend that was buried deep inside the Master.

There was a slight pause before the Master's old self came back. "Too bad!" He laughed as the TARDIS began to vanish. The Doctor's hand was still in mid air, grasping for where the TARDIS once stood. His majestic blue box gone, in the hands of a mad man.

"Who on Earth was that?" Martha Jones' voice startled the ancient man.

"His name is the Master. He was my..." The Doctor stopped himself as he was about to say 'friend.' No, they hadn't been friends in centuries. "They say he went mad as a child. Every child of Gallifrey is taken from their homes at the age of eight and forced to look into the Untempered Schism. It's this sort of gap in time and space where you can look into the Time Vortex. They say that's where he first heard it. The beating of a drum rhythm that would drive him insane."

There was a long silence. Captain Jack was the first to break it. "Alright, we need to get out of here. No TARDIS, so that means we've got to use my Vortex Manipulator. The two others gripped Jack's wrist tightly.

"Remember, traveling through the Vortex without protection can be a bit unsettling. Hold on tight." The Doctor warned, his face lacking any of his usual amusement.

* * *

After he had regenerated, the Master stood inside the TARDIS, taking in it's interior. It had been centuries since he had been inside a TARDIS. His smile grew as he heard the TARDIS' distressed humming. In his mind, she called out to the Doctor. He ignored it, plugging in coordinates. He froze when he heard a new phrase in his mind. _Little Wolf, come home. My Bad Wolf, please. _He had never heard of a "Bad Wolf." He apprehensively searched the data banks, surprised when he found nothing of record. He sighed, knowing that sooner of later, he would find the information.

[One day later]

The Master had now established a life as Harold Saxon, a politician who lived in London. It had been rather easy to do, _it was boring. Where's the fun in easy? _

He was in his flat, the television on in the background. He was busy trying to figure out a way to power. Harold Saxon needed to become a trusted name, that much he knew.

"A vote of no confidence is completely unnecessary! Look at me, I'm perfectly healthy and I am still capable of being Prime Minister." A female voice said. The Master turned and looked at the screen. At the bottom, it read 'Harriet Jones, Prime Minister.'

_Well Harriet Jones, how about I help that vote along? _

* * *

The Doctor, Martha Jones, and Captain Jack Harkness appeared in Martha's flat, desperate to find the Master and the TARDIS. They were unsure of they day and year in which they had landed. Martha checked the newspaper lying in the kitchen, glad that they were in 2007, the same year it had been last they left.

"Check the news, would you Jack?" The immortal man nodded and silently turned on the television, eyeing the well groomed politician that was speaking on the status of the country. The Doctor paid him little mind until he heard the man utter, "What the world needs, is a Doctor." Frantic, he turned to see a smug grin on the face of a man the Doctor immediately knew had to be the Master.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that chapter got cut short, but I'm going to be writing this section in multiple parts. Did anyone catch my little quoting of Loki in this chapter? **

**Anyway, thank you for the continued support and positive feedback, it truly means so much. If you would take the time to review this chapter, it would be much appreciated!**

**-Emily**


	22. The Light

**Author's Note: Hello there my lovely readers. I am terribly sorry for not keeping to schedule. The semester is almost over and so my teachers are going slightly crazy with work.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all of the fantastic people keeping up with this story, your support is so meaningful.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant, all rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

At first it was simply a warm golden light in the back of her mind. It was familiar and comforting. The Light radiated knowledge and a sense of ancient elegance. The golden presence began to hum quietly in her mind. At first it was calm, almost a song, but then the humming became frantic. The Light was crying out, begging for help. _The Light shouldn't be so scared, it is beautiful, _Rose Tyler's unconscious mind thought.

"_Little Wolf, come home. My Bad Wolf, please." _

The phrase pierced through her mind, shattering the only relatively calm dream she had had in ages. Rose Tyler sat bolt upright. She quickly blinked the sleep from her deep brown eyes, trading drowsiness for conscious thought. She now recognised the golden presence that had entered her mind. "The TARDIS," she breathed.

Quickly checking the electric alarm clock lying on the table next to her bed, Rose saw that it was in fact the middle of the night She anxiously ran her fingers through her tangled hair. It was too early to call Mickey, there was no Captain Jack Harkness as far as she knew that she could talk to.

Frustrated, she collapsed back on her pillow, her exasperated sigh echoing throughout the room. _The last time the TARDIS talked to me was when..._Rose shoved the thought away. Now was not the time to pity herself. _If the TARDIS is contacting me, then something's wrong. She wouldn't bother- _Rose's thought processes was interrupted by the creaking of the stairs. Someone was awake. _Maybe I can talk to Mum about this. __  
_

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, careful not to make too much noise as they hit the floor. She crept out of her room, trying her best to not wake the rest of the sleeping house. She tip-toed down the wooden stairs, purposely skipping over the fourth from the bottom step, which was especially noisy.

When she reached the end of the stairs, she saw the kitchen light glowing. She began to speak before she entered the room. "Hey Stranger. What'cha doing up this late?" As she turned the corner she was surprised to see that it was not Jackie Tyler, instead her step-father Pete stood in front of her, his hand grasping a glass of water.

"Rose, what are you doing up? Is it another nightmare?" Pete Tyler asked, gently placing the glass on the marble counter. _What do I do? He bloody works for Torchwood, I can't just tell him!_

"Y...you know about the nightmares?" She replied, trying to divert his attention.

"'Course I do. Your mother and I can hear you almost every night crying. Only reason we don't bring it up is because we don't want to pressure you." He muttered the latter sentence more quietly. Rose stared at him, somewhat ashamed that she hadn't been keeping as good of a brave face as she'd intended.

"Oh," she whispered. She walked to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out and sitting down as gently as she could. Pete joined her, taking the seat opposite her.

"Y'know love, s'alright to be afraid. It's alright to be sad. However it's not alright to let it rule your life. You may try to hide it, but your mother and I can see it clearly."

Rose's jaw dropped slightly, trying to process what her step-father was saying. Her natural defensive walls were coming up. "You try being happy when you're in love with a man who will live for thousands of years while you're just a measly insect. Try being happy when that man is in a different UNIVERSE. Try being happy when you confessed your love for that man on a beach and the only reply you got was 'Quite right too. And I s'pose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler.' Try being happy when he could be dying and there's nothing you can do because you're stuck here." She stood abruptly, tears threatening to spill over. Pete Tyler stared down at his hands, not daring to look her in the eye.

Rose waited for him to reply, her frustration growing when he did not speak. Finally she turned away. "Night," she said curtly, marching out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom.

She fell on her bed, letting the tears spill over. She silently cried for a few minutes, trying to block out the speech she had just given to Pete. After several more moments, her breathing calmed, warm, salty tears were no longer filling her eyes. A sense of peace washed over her mind as the golden Light once again washed over her mind. It repeated its message from before. Rose steeled herself and picked up her mobile phone.

She typed in Mickey's number, ready to compose a message. **Call me when you see this. Important. **Rose hit the 'send' button, praying that her phone would ring soon.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I will try my very best to get another chapter up tomorrow so I can get back on schedule. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a little more action-packed. The Master is back to being a mad genius. **

**Please review, the feedback means so much to me!**

**~Emily **


	23. The Drums are Calling

**So here is the next part of the story, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of the positive feedback everyone, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**As a side note, I'd suggest listening to "The Sound of Drums" by Chameleon Circuit while reading this chapter. **

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters or story lines. All rights go tot he BBC**

* * *

"It's him," the Doctor breathed. His brown eyes going wide with shock. Martha stared at the screen, she suddenly realised who he was.

"That's Harold Saxon, he's a politician. We must've just missed the election!" Martha's anxiety was beginning to show. "He couldn't be the Master, could he? If the Master stole the TARDIS, he could be anywhere, yeah?"

"I almost wish it wasn't him. But I locked the TARDIS coordinates, no matter what the Master plugged in it would've taken him to twenty-first century Cardiff."

"But Doc, if the Master is the Prime Minister..." Jack didn't need to finish his statement, the terror in the Doctor's eyes was enough. The Doctor shoved his emotions to the back of his mind, remembering that he had to take charge.

"Alright, Martha get your computer and tell me everything you can on this 'Harold Saxon.' Everything you can find. Jack, you go with her." Jack nodded, following Martha as she marched out of the room.

The Doctor collapsed into one of the chairs, rubbing his temples, trying to figure a way out of the mess they were in. Humanity could be lost forever if he didn't find a way to stop the Master. The television was still on in the background, its noise interfering with the Doctor's thoughts. He was about to turn it off when Harold Saxon once again appeared on the screen.

"Now, I know we here on Earth have not always had the most...friendly encounters with creatures from other worlds. I'm sure you all remember the ship that crashed into Big Ben, the Sycorax invasion, the 'ghosts' from Canary Warf, and the Christmas Star sent to kill. But I bring good news. I have been contacted by the peaceful race known as the Toclafane, who simply wish to help and learn with humans." The Master paused, grinning to try to reassure the viewers. "We will take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. I don't know-every _medical student?_

The Doctor sprang to his feet. There was no way Saxon would mention a medical student as a coincidence. He checked around the room, looking for a sign of trouble. His breath caught as he saw the bomb strapped to the back of the television. "Martha, Jack, drop what you're doing and run!" The Doctor yelled, sprinting for the front door.

The trio had managed to take cover behind a car just in time to see Martha's flat burst into a fiery blaze.

* * *

[One hour later]

"What do you mean Gallifrey is lost?" The Master's shocked voice echoed from the other end of the phone call. The Doctor's face fell even further, hesitating to describe the horror that had unfolded.

"The Time War, I had to stop it. The whole thing is Time Locked. No way in or out. Gallifrey is gone. That orange sky, the beautiful red grass, the mighty Citadel, all gone." The Doctor choked out.

"I'm disappointed in you Doctor. I expected more from you," The Master berated. His voice dropped its bravado as he confided in the Doctor, "The Time Lords resurrected me to be the perfect warrior. But you know what I did, Doctor? I ran away. I fled because I was scared. I used a Chameleon Arch to become _human." _The Master said, spitting out the word 'human.' "I hid at the end of the universe so they could never find me. I was so scared Doctor."

"We were all scared Master, the whole of creation was at stake." He heard the Master sigh. The Doctor felt hope rising, wondering if he could possibly convince the Master to travel with him. He now understood the Face of Boe's last words. He wasn't alone. He wasn't the last of the Time Lords.

"Enough of old memories. Anyway, thought you and your little friends ought to know that you are now considered armed and dangerous fugitives. Oh and do tell that Captain Jack Harkness that his Torchwood team is, how you should say 'on a wild goose chase' in the Himalayas. Do take care, Doctor." The conversation went dead.

The Doctor turned to a shop window. His, Jack's, and Martha's faces were plastered over the news. It stated that they were terrorists who had killed the Cabinet members. _He's got control of everything! _"Run!" He turned to Jack and Martha. Both their eyes were filled with terror, but their faces were impassive. They looked like trained soldiers.

* * *

[Several moments later in an abandoned warehouse]

"Doc, Torchwood isn't a terrible thing anymore!" Captain Jack Harkness called after his friend who was pacing the abandoned warehouse where they had taken refuge.

"You tell me that again Harkness. After everything they did. After what happened to Rose," he snapped dangerously.

"I'm trying to tell you Doc, that Torchwood is gone. My team and I, we look after Earth, try to keep it safe. We don't hurt people."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we be heading that Vivien lady's warning about the Archangel Network?" Martha glared at both men, who were now facing each other in a standoffish way.

"Excellent point Martha Jones, I like you." Jack flirted. The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded at Martha.

"Do you mind not flirting when the entire Earth is at stake?" Jack simply shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

[One hour later, the TARDIS]

The TARDIS' cloister bell was ringing loudly. The humming was an unhealthy whimper. The normal golden glow had been replaced by an ominous red aura.

"What's wrong with her?" Martha asked nervously. She peered up at the Doctor. His face was contorted in horror as he stared around at his ship.

"She's a paradox machine. He's completely rewired her into something destructive." The Doctor noticed one of the screens had a countdown set for 8:02 AM. "He's going to use her to bring about the end of humanity," he muttered.

"Doc, there's something I think you outta see..."

The Doctor hurried over to where the Captain was standing. On the console of the TARDIS, near the mallet lay an official looking folder. The Doctor hesitantly opened it up, to find that it was filled with documents. He gasped when he read the name 'Rose Tyler.' The Doctor froze when he saw a footnote which had been hand written. The Doctor immediately knew it was the Master's writing. "Bad Wolf," the Doctor read aloud, his voice shaking. "He knows."

* * *

***cue dramatic music***

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. There's plenty more action to come, I can promise you that much. Donna Noble shall be joining soon as well!**

**Alright, so I'm trying to think long term here for the sake of the story, would everyone be interested in a sequel or not? It will impact the way this story ends. **

**Please review, it means more than you can ever imagine!**

**~Emily**


	24. Perception Filter

**Hello there! So based on the response, I think I'm going to start planning for a sequel, but I'd still love to hear your comments on the whole story.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! I am sorry if the dialogue varies from that in the episode, I didn't re-watch this episode. **

***Disclaimer* I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, all rights go to the BBC**

* * *

"Doc, if the Master is planning to do something, we only have around ten minutes until all hell breaks loose." Jack voiced, checking the time on his watch. The Doctor was still focused on the folder lying on the TARDIS console. Martha shook his shoulder gently.

"Doctor, I know you're worried about Rose, believe me. But the entire Earth is at stake right here and now, we need you Doctor. If you can stop him here, then he won't have the opportunity to get to Rose." The Doctor turned to face Martha and he nodded.

The Doctor snapped himself to attention, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He raced towards the doors, signaling for Captain Jack and Martha to follow him. On the news broadcast, he had heard Saxon say where the 'first contact' with the Toclafane would take place. He allowed his "Superior Time Lord Senses" as he liked to call them, to guide the trio through the complex corridors of the _Valiant._

They soon arrived at the entrance way to the main room of the air ship. The Doctor pulled out the key he was using as a perception filter. Turning to the others he whispered, "Do you both still have your keys?" They nodded, both revealing little slivers of metal tucked beneath their clothing. "Fantastic! Right so, our main goal is to slip into the room undetected. Your perception filters ought to help with that. Keep in mind you can still be seen, you just won't be noticed. Jack you understand the concept quite well from what I've heard." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, referring to the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff. Jack smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

The Doctor held a separate key, the one to the TARDIS and showed the other two. "If we can manage to get this key onto the Master, his disguise will be shattered. The entire Earth will be able to see him for who he truly is. But we've got to be careful. The Master is an absolute genius. If anyone will be able to see straight through us, it's him," he warned. The other two simply nodded, waiting for the Doctor to make the first move.

They waited for one of the UNIT soldiers to enter the room before swiftly following. Jack checked his watch, "two minutes," he mouthed to the Doctor. The Doctor slowly crawled at a snail's pace over towards the Master. He was practically inching his way there, being extra careful to remain inconspicuous. The United States president stepped forward as the clock hit 8:02. Orb shaped creatures began to appear.

"I suppose I am addressing the Toclafane, yes? I am President of the United States Arthur Winters. I speak on behalf of this planet and its people. We welcome you to this Earth with peace." The American stated.

One Toclafane hovered in front of the others. "You're not our Master!" It chided, seemingly confused. Harold Saxon grinned impishly, moving towards the aliens.

"That would be me." The Master then turned to one of the many cameras in the room. "Hello humanity. You may know me as Prime Minister Harold Saxon. Well unfortunately, I haven't been quite honest with you all, now have I?" He looked to his wife Lucy, who was sharing his smirk. "My name, is the Master and I am not a pathetic little human like yourselves. And you see, the Toclafane aren't a peaceful race like I promised." The Master turned to the American president, whose jaw had practically hit the floor. With a quick glance at the Toclafane and a nonchalant wave of his hand, the Master commanded, "kill him."

One of the Toclafane aimed its weapon at the President and incinerated him on the spot. Several of the reporters and UNIT soldiers cried out in shock, some screamed, and others ran for the doorway. The Doctor was about to follow the mass of people when he felt a pair of strong hands clasp his shoulders. "Gotcha," he heard the Master scoff.

* * *

[Several minutes later]

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, I am almost insulted. Did you really think something as simple as a perception filter could fool me? Me? The Master!" The Doctor glared at the other Time Lord as he struggled against his restraints. Captain Jack lay "dead" on the floor, after the Master had shot him with his laser screwdriver. Martha stood with her family, who had been dragged onto the air ship to witness the Master's final plan.

"I can hope, right?" The Doctor sneered. The Master pretended to wince like he was offended.

"After everything we've been through Doctor, I am hurt." The Master pouted. He held up his laser screwdriver that shot Jack. "I'm sure you remember your old pal, Professor Lazarus? Well, little old me managed to find some of his aging technology! But instead of making someone younger, how about we make you older, hmm?" The Master pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor, who looked visibly terrified. He quickly began to look older, and older, and older. The Doctor now looked at least a hundred years older, a shriveled up, feeble old man.

The Master smirked and walked closer to the chained Time Lord. "But you want to know the best part of all of this? The Toclafane aren't even the main event! They're all just a bit of fun really. What I'm really interested in is that friend of yours. What was her name, oh I know! Rose Tyler."

"Leave her alone," the Doctor snarled with the ferocity of his younger self.

"Touchy, touchy, Doctor. You can't expect me to find out about a girl who could survive having the Time Vortex in her mind for several minutes as well as control it, and then expect me to completely ignore it, can you?" The Doctor felt his anger rising, threatening to burst out at any second.

"You'll never get to her Master. No one can, not even me," The Doctor replied somberly. The Master's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Hold on...how did you even know about the Time Vortex in her mind? I don't have it in the TARDIS' data core." The Doctor asked anxiously.

"Oh you'd be surprised what you can learn when you know a name," The Master smirked before turning away from the Doctor.

* * *

**There's chapter 24! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, it means so much. Please continue to give feedback and review!**

**Also, I don't mean to self-advertise, okay maybe I do...but I just published an Avenger's fan fiction entitled "Vital Signs" if you care to read it. **

**Have a lovely day/night.**

**-Emily **


	25. A Phone Call

**Sorry for such a big gap between updates. School has been really busy and I'm trying to get another story started and so that would be why. I promise I'll be better. **

**The response to this story is overwhelming. I never expected to have so many people following and reviewing. It truly means so much to me. **

**IN OTHER NEWS. They have finally announced an air date for next part of the new season of Doctor Who! Hooray!**

**Oh right, author's note. Um, yes here's the next chapter. I'm going to divert from the action in the Doctor's universe just for a slight bit, so please don't kill me. I need a lot of time to write and proofread the next part.**

* * *

"Rose I got your message. What was so important that you had to contact me in the middle of the night? Was it another nightmare?" Mickey Smith's groggy voice asked from one end of the phone call.

"Listen Mickey, I don't know how to explain it in a simple way so I just need you to hear me out, alright?" Rose whispered into the telephone. There was no response from Mickey and so Rose continued. "Right so, where to start? Oh, you remember when the Doctor sent me back in the TARDIS because he was going to die to kill the Daleks? Remember how we tried to open the hatch to look into the heart of the TARDIS? Well when I did that, something happened."

"Rose, what happened and why hasn't anyone told me this before now?" Rose could hear the anxiety in Mickey's voice.

"When I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, it sort of, well, I don't quite know how to explain this. It put the Time Vortex into my head. The strange thing was, I knew I was supposed to be dying. I'm human, it should have killed me within seconds, Mickey. But it didn't. I was able to control it. I flew the TARDIS to where the Doctor was and I basically removed the Daleks from existence. Every single atom, gone. After that, the Doctor took the Vortex outta me. He reckoned I should have been dead and it was a miracle that I wasn't. The power of it killed **him. **That's why he regenerated."

"So...you basically were able to control all of Time and Space and not die from it even when it killed the Doctor?" Mickey's exasperated voice questioned.

"Well...when you put it that way-" Rose began.

"Rose this is serious! How could you not tell me? I'm your best mate, your boyfriend, or I suppose was," he interrupted. "If someone finds out about this, you are in so much danger Rose, the whole universe is! You're lucky the Doctor is probably smart enough to not have written that down anywhere. If someone could manage to get that power back in your head-"

"Mickey just stop it! I haven't even finished yet and you're already making me nervous as hell so just shut it!" Rose snapped. She quickly calmed however and apologised. "Look I'm sorry. That's not what I was even calling about. So because of that incident I have had a strong "connection" with the TARDIS. The Doctor always said she liked me. I s'pose taking the Vortex into my mind made our mental link more powerful. Last night, while I was sleeping I felt the TARDIS' presence in my mind. I haven't felt that in over two years, Mickey. Not since Bad Wolf Bay." She breathed in heavily. Mickey didn't respond right away. They both sat in the uncomfortable silence that Rose assumed was common of phone calls at four in the morning between two time travelers.

"You sure it was the TARDIS?" Mickey was the first to break the unbearable quiet that had begun to settle. Rose felt like a child, like Mickey thought she was being a silly little girl.

"Would I honestly have called if I wasn't? I know the TARDIS, it was her. She called me "Bad Wolf." Mickey that's what I called myself. I scattered a message of 'Bad wolf' to myself throughout time and space. The TARDIS was begging for my help." Rose's mind was racing with possibilities of what could have caused the ship to reach across multiple universes.

"Rose, I've got an idea, and you're not going to like it at all, but I think it's our only option. We need Torchwood. Have you talked to Pete about this? If there's anyone in this God forsaken universe that can help, it will be them."

Rose took the mobile phone away from her ear, her other fist curled up with anxiety. She weighed the options of consulting Torchwood and almost immediately decided against it. "No."

"Rose look-"

"Mickey I said no. Not after what happened last time I dealt with bloody Torchwood."

"Fine. Have fun figuring out what's going on in your head," Mickey replied curtly, ending the phone call. Rose almost yelled in frustration but she caught herself, remembering that other members of the house were asleep. She tossed her mobile to the side, falling back onto her bed. Rose Tyler's thoughts were moving faster than they had in a long while. She remembered every instance of when the two worded message of 'Bad Wolf' had crossed her path.

There was back in 19th century Cardiff and the Blaidd Drwg nuclear power station. Undoubtedly there were many other instances, too many for Rose to remember. Her mind changed course once again. _Two years. _It had been two long, painful years since the unfinished goodbye at Bad Wolf bay. Tony had grown quite a bit and was asking more and more questions about Rose's drawings. Jackie had settled into the rhythm of the new universe, Mickey had as well. Pete treated Rose like his own daughter (which in a complicated way, he was). Rose was the only anomaly in the situation. She had remained overall unchanged throughout the time that had passed. The only difference was that she had become accustomed to the kind of loneliness that came with someone you love leaving.

Rose reached over and grabbed the TARDIS key that was hanging from her wall. She held it tightly in her hand, tracing its outline with the other. The cool metal stung slightly but Rose kept her grip. She wasn't ready to let go.

* * *

**So there you go, I hope you like it. So this story has really strayed away from the letters, I promise it will eventually get back to that (or do I make that the sequel...?)**

**So yes by the way, it has been two years for Rose since she said goodbye to the Doctor. Whereas for our favourite Time Lord, it's only been several months. I hope that doesn't cause you to hate me too much. **

**Poor Mickey Smith, always getting yelled at by Rose. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. It means more than you can ever imagine.**

**-Emily**


	26. Panic and Secrets

**A thousand apologies for not updating sooner. I had a huge entrance test for AP history and so I have been studying for that for the past week. Also, thank you for everyone who has reviewed or is following this story. You all have no idea how much that means to me. **

**Anyway, back to the Doctor's universe! Will the Master be the typical villain and have a monologue of his evil plans? Let's find out!**

***Disclaimer* I have David Tennant, Billie Piper, and John Barrowman trapped in my basement.**

* * *

Panic was becoming an all too common emotion for the Doctor, especially since his most of his companions had picked up a habit of wandering off. Not this time, however. Instead of wandering off, Martha Jones was instead on a mission around the world that would hopefully be Earth's saving grace. Even still, the Doctor was becoming overwhelmed with a sense of worry for his friend and companion.

A few moments earlier, Captain Jack had re-awoken from his "death" only to be dragged to another room by armed guards. The Doctor, who was now wrinkled and aged beyond recognition, had tried to yell in protest but his screams were only met by the Master hitting his cage very hard.

"Lucy my dear, isn't this everything I promised it would be?" The Master gloated, smiling at his wife. Lucy Saxon nodded at her husband but her gaze was instead focused on the other Time Lord in the room. The Master noticed this and chuckled darkly. "Ah yes, so what must become of our dear Doctor?"

The Doctor glared back at his fellow Time Lord with ferocity. "You said you wanted to get to Rose, why?" The Doctor hissed.

"Oh Doctor, do I seem like the typical person that confesses their entire plan to you based on one question? I s'pose I do have to thank you for informing me about her though," The Master said, grinning impishly. The Doctor's heart sank, but he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Why so surprised Doctor? It isn't hard to figure out that you have an attachment to the girl. I have a friend who is a low level politician you know. You actually have met him before! If you remember that little 'ceremony' for Canary Warf?"

The Doctor felt more panic welling up inside him. "So, what does that do?" The Doctor employed a strategy of acting stupid (which almost never worked well for him).

"Oh dear Doctor, did my laser effect more than your age? I'd distributed pictures of your last two regenerations, thanks to a drawing I found at the Tyler home, as a matter of fact. Anyway, when you made the huge scene at the ceremony all over the Tyler girl's name, my friend noticed. He reported it to me, and so naturally I got curious." The master paused to raise an eyebrow at the Doctor, who was staring down in shame. "I learned the girl's name, and I did some research. I actually hacked some of your friend Captain Jack's files at Torchwood!"

"Jack would never be stupid enough to-" the Doctor was cut off my the Master's laugh.

"No you're right, he wasn't, but someone else was." The Master turned away from the Doctor, striding towards the door. "Hmmm, I'm being a bit unfair aren't I? Not telling you my plan? There's no fun in that though...How about a hint? Just remember Doctor, the drums are calling, and they will be amplified. Everyone will be called to." Lucy Saxon smirked and followed her husband out the door, leaving the Doctor once again completely and utterly alone.

* * *

[In Pete's Universe]

Rose Tyler was still very cross with Mickey Smith, who had stubbornly refused to answer any of her other phone calls. It was now mid-morning and all members of the Tyler clan were awake and about the house. She could hear Tony laughing from the kitchen and her mother was laughing right along with him. Rose knew she should be getting ready for work, but her mind was far too preoccupied.

Something that Mickey had said in their last conversation was still running through her head. Why had she survived the Time Vortex when it had killed the far more biologically advanced Doctor? Mickey's sense of worry over her safety was not unreasonable, but still, the mere suggestion of consulting with Torchwood had nearly driven her to screaming.

Rose was about to walk out of her room when she heard Pete and her mother discussing something outside her door in hushed tones.

"Jackie, I don't know what to do, my boss wants to talk to her!"

"Pete, if you ever want Rose to trust you, you can't make her go. She bloody hates Torchwood!" Her mother retorted. There was a pause while Pete Tyler constructed a response.

"Jacks, I know she hates it. But he's my boss! I can't just say no because a twenty-one year old girl 'doesn't want to.' This is my job! He said it was of the utmost importance that he speaks with her."

Rose had just about had it with secretive conversations about her at that point, so she threw the door open with a force that clearly startled her parents. "Think you can just make decisions for me yeah? I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I saved nineteenth century Cardiff from an alien invasion, I stopped a werewolf from devouring Queen Victoria. I took the entire Time Vortex into my head to kill the Daleks and their emperor. So don't for a second think you know better than me about these sorts of things Pete." Rose moved past her step-father at an extremely quick pace. Taking quick strides, she made her way to the front door, not thinking clearly enough to close it behind her.

Had she looked back, Rose would have seen little Tony peeking out from a window, staring after his big sister. His eyes were full of what looked like sadness, that is, as much sadness as a two and a half-year old could posses.

* * *

**So you got a tiny hint of the Master's plan, I'm sorry it's not much, but I don't want to reveal everything just yet.**

**And someone is keeping secrets from Rose Tyler, the question is who?**

**Thank you for all of the positive feedback on this story. It means so much. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Please review!**

**~Emily**


	27. Sentiment

**Hello there everyone! Once again, thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter just as much. I am snowed in thanks to winter storm Nemo (who names a storm Nemo?) so I may be able to write a lot over the next few days.**

***Disclaimer* David Tennant, Billie Piper, and John Barrowman are my best friends and we're hanging out right now. **

* * *

"Oi, you said the Toclafane weren't important in all of this, so why are they here?" The Doctor probed, trying to learn anything that could be useful. The Master smirked impishly and turned towards the Doctor.

"Old friend, you know me better than most. Since when do I need a reason to cause a little chaos? Besides, I needed a reason to use your TARDIS as a paradox machine, I'm going to need that soon. Oops I've said too much. Ah well, c'est la vie," the Master said.

"Master, I am begging you, leave Rose out of this. I have caused her enough pain for several life times, but she is at least safe now. Please, just leave her be. I'll do anything, just leave her be." The Doctor's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What is this Doctor? Is this love? You of all people know that sentiment is nothing more than a weakness." The Master almost sounded disappointed.

The Doctor didn't respond, his thoughts wandered through the memories that he kept stored perfectly in his mind.

[Flashback]

_It was one of those rare occasions when all was calm for the Doctor and his pink-and-yellow human. There were no planets to be saved, no time lines needing to be fixed. The peace was somewhat unnerving for the fidgety Time Lord, Rose however was seeming to enjoy the relaxation time. She was seated on the worn couch of the room that housed the television. The Doctor was on the opposite end, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. As always, he let her choose a movie, even though he knew she was likely to pick the same movie they had watched the past three times. Much to his surprise, she chose one that he had never watched. _

_It was one of the movies that she had picked up the last time they had visited Jackie Tyler. As far as he could tell, it was about a man and a woman who were in love but the man had to go to war. Rose watched the film intently, occasionally asking the Doctor a question or commenting on a character. The Doctor had given up following the plot after the first few minutes, instead he chose to glimpse at Rose and watch her little reactions to everything. She got flustered whenever someone embarrassed themselves and she laughed along with the jokes that the people told. Towards the end however, the man died leaving the girl all alone. _

_Rose cried silently, leaning closer to the Doctor. At first he wasn't quite sure what to do but after seeing several more tears fall, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. He half expected her to pull away from him or brush it off and leave. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she moved a little closer to him. _

_"There there Rose, it's just a film. It's not real."_

_"It could be though. Death happens all the time. Just think, how many people have we seen die on our adventures? They had families, loved ones. And what happens if I lose you one day? I-I don't know what I'd do. I feel closer to you than anyone else. I watched my dad die, held him in my arms as he faded away. I can't lose you too, Doctor. I-"_

_"Hey, look at me," he uttered, gently turning her so she faced him. "I'm not going anywhere, alright? I promise. You and me, we're a team. You're my best mate, the only person I've...you made me better Rose, I'm not about to go anywhere and leave you behind, alright?" Her brown eyes were still glittering with tears and so he pulled her back into another hug. He smiled to himself when he felt her wrap her arms around him in return._

_[end flashback]_

He now realised that he had completely broken his promise to her.

"That's where you're wrong Master. Sentiment doesn't make you weak. It's a reason to keep fighting. It makes you stronger."

"Oh bravo Doctor, good for you that you're able to justify hurting all of your past companions and friends. Especially Rose. You deserve a round of applause," the Master chastised. The Doctor glanced down at his hands in shame. "You owe that girl an apology I'd say. I know, how about we go and visit her?" The Master picked up the cage that held the Doctor and began to march towards the doors that led to the TARDIS. He kissed his wife Lucy on the cheek and then burst through the doors, rattling the Doctor's cage in the process.

"How can you-"

"Please Doctor, this paradox machine has enough destructive potential to rip apart the fabric of time, it can easily be used to create a whole between the universes." The Master's voice was filled with victory as he threw several levers and pushed the buttons. The TARDIS made a broken, desperate sound in response that broke the Doctor's hearts.

* * *

**So there we go, more plans revealed and a cute little flashback because I love writing those. I've also decided where this story will end and where the sequel will begin, as of now I'm leaning towards bringing Donna back in the sequel but I'm completely open to your input. **

**Please review, let me know what you think! It means more than you could ever imagine.**

**~Emily**


	28. Caging the Wolf

**Hello there everyone! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, I couldn't do this without you all. Here's the next part in our little story. I'm not sure if I'm a hundred percent happy with how this turned out...**

***Disclaimer* I'm best friends with Billie Piper and David Tennant, they say hi.**

* * *

The Master's eyes gleamed as the TARDIS stopped. He flipped through the Doctor's journal which had been left casually on the console. "Spying on her in dreams are we now? Naughty naughty, Doctor. What are you? Some lovestruck, hormonal, adolescent human? Pathetic. This is where sentiment gets you,"

"It gets me into the same universe as her? It gives me the opportunity to save her from you? I will stop you," he snarled, fueled by the fact that he was now in the same world that Rose saw every day, the same sky, the same air, everything. He was so close, he could save her.

"You can't stop what's already been determined. It was spoken of in the ancient legends of Gallifrey, did you ever do your reading as a child? 'And so it is written that there will be one more powerful than the Time Lords, one with complete control over time and space, the Vortex herself.'" The Master quoted. "'There would come a day when a girl would be able to harness the power of the Time Vortex, she would bring about the end', Doctor. The end of this democracy, freedom, all gone."

"Time can be written," The Doctor deadpanned.

"Not if the one doing the writing controls Time itself."

The Doctor could now remember the prophecy the Master was referring to, but he had always assumed it was simply a legend, something to entertain the Time Lord children. Rose Tyler, master of time and space, the Vortex embodied. The Doctor struggled to imagine his pink and yellow human as a powerful master of the Universe.

"You know Doctor, I'd hate for her to see you like this," The Master changed the subject, now referring to the Doctor's obvious aging. "But, I can't just have you waltzing around, now can I?" The Master pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and twirled it in his hands. "I'll tell you what, I'll think on it while I go meet our little friend Rose Tyler."

"No!" The Doctor yelled, struggling against his cold metal cage. The Master gave the Doctor a mock salute before strutting out the doors of the ship. The Doctor's eyes shifted to the console of his beloved ship. An ominous red light still radiated from the center and every now and then a sickly sounding chime rang out.

* * *

[Torchwood Headquarters, several weeks later]

"Tyler, I need to speak with you," The Master called from his desk in his office. It hadn't taken him long at all to discover that Rose's "father" worked for this universe's Torchwood, and it was child's play to infiltrate and take over the organisation. The Master was now comfortably in charge of the London division of Torchwood and Rose Tyler was in his reach.

"Yes sir," Pete Tyler responded, walking calmly into the office. The Master gestured for him to take a seat, and folded his hands patiently, continuing to play the part of a man in charge.

"Has your daughter considered my proposal of taking a position here at Torchwood? From what you've told me, her expertise would be invaluable."

"Well, she's a bit...hesitant. It's a complicated story." Pete Tyler ran across his forehead, debating whether or not to delve into the story of how his daughter hated Torchwood with every bit of her being. The Master gave this a moment of thought before standing up from his desk and moving towards the other man.

"Bring her in, I'll talk with her personally about all of the...potential she has with Torchwood," The Time Lord's eyes gleamed with mischief as he held out his hand for Pete Tyler to shake. The man graciously nodded and shook the Master's hand and then exited the office.

As soon as Pete Tyler had exited the room, the Master wiped his hands in disgust on his jacket. "Ugh, humans," he moaned.

* * *

[The Tyler household]

Rose gently opened the front door, hoping not to wake up her family. The lights in the entrance were off, as were those in the kitchen. As Rose made her way inside and up to her room, she felt a nagging pain in the back of her mind.

When she entered her room, the pain began to intensify, a red light creeping through her thoughts. For a moment she wondered if it could be the TARDIS, but she dismissed it, not sensing the familiar gold presence. Collapsing on her bed, she clutched her forehead, rubbing her temples to try to ease the aching. Little whispers danced around her thoughts, fighting for her attention.

"_Little wolf, help me..." _a voice murmured, barely even audible. Rose's eyes shot open in panic, now realising that the red light was in fact the TARDIS.

Rose tried to communicate with the ship, hoping their telepathic bond was strong enough. _"Why do you sound so...sick?" _

There was a pause before she could feel the TARDIS struggling to reply again._ "__The journey has weakened me even more so. There was...another Time Lord...who corrupted me...paradox machine..."_

_'Journey? What journey?" _Rose questioned. The TARDIS wasn't normally weakened by trips through the vortex, even if damaged.

'_The journey to you, little wolf. We...are...here..." _

"_We as in, you and the Doctor?" _She asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"_Yes, little wolf, our Doctor is here. He misses you even more so...he worries...for you...the other Time Lord...seeks to reawaken the Bad Wolf locked in your mind."__  
_

_"But...the Doctor took it all away from me,"_

The TARDIS made what sounded like a faint laugh. "_Time can not be removed, you were the Vortex embodied, little wolf. It is a part of you as it is a part of me. Our Doctor...he likes to think that he can fix everything...but even a Time Lord cannot cage the wolf." _

_"W...what can I do?" _Rose voiced, trying to conceal the fear she felt at the possibility of the Bad Wolf once again rearing her head.

"_I...am limited in this state, I cannot show you how to proceed. What is coming is a fixed point in time, it must always happen. However, how you act with this power, is in fluctuation, you have control over it, little wolf."_

_"First things first, I need to find the Doctor."_

* * *

**So there you go, the next part in our story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you once again for all of the reviews and feedback, you are all truly amazing. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**-Emily**


	29. Coming Home

**Hi, here's the next chapter. Please don't hate me. **

* * *

Rose slid into the car along with her Pete. She had agreed to help him carry something home from his office because apparently, her mother was too busy. It had taken a lot of convincing on Pete's part to get Rose to agree to visit Torchwood, but he had promised it would be a quick little visit to pick up something. Pete weaved in and out of traffic, occasionally mumbling something under his breath.

Rose's mind was occupied with the TARDIS' warning of another Time Lord and the Bad Wolf. In the end she had only agreed to go because if the Doctor was in fact in her universe, the best place to track him down would be Torchwood. She hadn't informed anyone of her interactions with the mysterious ship. She knew it wouldn't be well received by Mickey or her mother. Jackie was especially resentful of the man who had almost gotten Rose killed on several occasions and then broke her heart.

Pete pointed to a large building covered in glass windows and said, "There it is, the Torchwood Institute." Rose could still remember traveling back to the actual Torchwood Manner. That adventure which had taken place three years ago her time (if she had her time lines correct) and had been filled with a knighthood, werewolves, and Queen Victoria. Rose could still remember everything about it, she remembered the Doctor faking a Scottish accent and calling her a "timorous beastie."

Pete pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car, gesturing for Rose to exit. She looked apprehensively at the doors with the Torchwood logo. Her stomach dropped and she bit her lip but she stepped out of the car and walked towards the doors, her 'father' beside her. Pete babbled on about the founding of the institute, which was completely different from the one in her universe. Apparently here, the Institute was founded after an alien ship had landed during World War II and gas mask children terrorized war torn London.

Rose's brown eyes widened as Pete described how a man had somehow managed to stop the conversion of the population and cured those infected. "What was his name?" Rose asked, her curiosity threatening to boil over

"Captain something," he mumbled. His face was pensive and he ran his hand through his receding hair.

"Captain Jack Harkness?" she offered, barely repressing a smile.

"Something like that, he ran Torchwood for years until his death. He was a good man, cared about the lot of us that worked with him." Pete's eyes were filled with nostalgia and he was smiling slightly. They were now standing in near the lift and there was a soft ring as the doors slid open. Rose stepped in and moved towards the back, allowing her father to slide his security card and choose the correct floor.

The lift began to rise and with a slight jolt Rose was knocked into the wood paneling behind her. She readjusted herself quickly and tried to focus herself. She inhaled deeply, allowing herself to exhale some of the tension that had been bothering her since earlier that morning. At last the doors slid open, exposing rows of computers, each manned by a person who was busy typing away. The grey Torchwood logo lined one of the walls and decorated each of the seven glass doors in the room. The air was clean and crisp, just like the rest of the institute. Pete began to make his way towards one of the glass doors and held it open for her. She ducked under his arm, expecting to find a box for her to carry out. Instead, there was a man sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Ah Rose Tyler, I presume? The name's Harold Saxon, director of Torchwood." The man extended out his hand but Rose just stared at it. She turned to face Pete and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes," she answered carefully, calculating possible escape routes and how easily she could make it past Pete.

"Finally! Your father has told me so much about you, speaking of which, Tyler, may I speak to her alone?"

Rose watched as Pete shut the door behind him, trapping her in a room with the director of an institution that she hated

"So Ms. Tyler," he began. "I bet you're awfully curious to know why it is that you're here, am I correct?" When she didn't answer him, he tried a different approach. "Tell me, what's your experience with our line of work here at Torchwood?"

She thought before she gave her answer, making sure to choose her words carefully. "I worked at a shop once, one day the dummies came to life, started attacking people. I helped a man stop it."

"A man? Tell me more about him," the Master encouraged. Rose however, kept her mouth shut.

"He was just some bloke I met on the street, bit too stubborn and headstrong to be honest, but that's all." Rose told him, not completely lying.

"I see. Well Rose, may I call you Rose? How about you take a walk with me and I'll show you around. We'd love to have you work with us here at Torchwood. You would be ….invaluable to our cause." He walked out the door, Rose hesitantly following. "Our labs of course, are on the lowest floor," He told her as he pushed the button for the lift.

As they descended, Rose felt a tiny nagging in the back of her mind, a brief flash of light but it faded quickly. She disregarded it, more focused on controlling herself. At that moment, every muscle in her body was screaming at her to run. Rose knew how much it would mean to Pete if she at least went with the Director, so she tried to keep herself calm. The lift doors slid open and the two of them stepped out. Saxon guided her down a cold hallway that came to a halt at a wall.

Rose could feel the hairs on her neck standing up and asked him, "Sir, where are we?"

He smiled before pushing at what seemed to be the open air, but instead made contact with something solid. A door flew open, revealing a ghastly crimson light. The shielding changed, revealing the magnificent blue phone box that Rose had left behind so long ago. "Welcome home, Bad Wolf."

* * *

**It had to happen at some point, I hope you liked the chapter. A bit of good news, Rose and her Doctor shall be reunited soon! **

**Please review, it means a lot to me. **

**~Emily**


	30. Reunited

**So normally I take a few days to write the next chapter, but I got really excited about where I left off and I wanted to continue. **

***Disclaimer* I don't own any of the Doctor Who Characters, all rights go to the BBC. I also do not take responsibility for any feels caused. Okay maybe I do, because it's an issue for me too. (THAT RHYMED I FEEL SPECIAL)**

* * *

Rose stared into the TARDIS with disbelief. Her heart quickened and her first instinct was to turn and run, but the man behind her grabbed both of her arms forcefully.

"I s'pose we haven't been introduced properly. I'm the Master," he boasted as if he expected her to be impressed. Rose could remember the Doctor mentioning the Master once to her before, back when he had first described the Time Vortex to her, after the incident on Satellite Five. She reached out in her mind, calling to the TARDIS. "_He found me, what do I do?" _The ship didn't answer her.

"Get off me, now," she commanded aloud. When the Master didn't release her, she struggled hard, trying to escape. He slowly began to push her forward into the ship. Rose was now screaming for help, calling to the Doctor, Pete, her mum, Mickey, anyone she could think of.

"Rose?" She heard a voice mumble. Rose gasped as she saw a tiny, wrinkled creature wearing a suit trapped in a cage. His eyes filled with terror when she came into full view."Rose!" He yelled more loudly, and Rose now realised that she was staring at her Doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked incredulously. Rose pulled herself free from the Master's grasp with a new found sense of adrenaline. She raced towards the cage and collapsed next to it, reaching her fingers through the cold wires. His miniature hand grabbed for her fingers but before he could touch her, the Master yanked her back, delivering a blow to her forehead for good measure.

The blunt force of pain sent a shock through Rose's body and her vision was filled with dots. "Behave," the Master commanded. She clutched at her throbbing temple, her eyes were wide and focused in on the Doctor.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on her, or so help me I will end you!" The Doctor screamed, ramming against his cage. The Master kicked the metal box before turning to Rose again.

"I need to speak with my old friend so if you don't mind," he told her calmly, not bothering to finish his sentence. Instead he smacked her forehead again. This time, Rose blacked out, crumpling to the floor in a heap.

The Doctor's eyes were trained on Rose, his hearts quickening with every second that passed. Crumpled on the floor lay one of his best friends, the girl who had made him better. He felt a rage welling up inside him that he had not felt since the Time War. "You lost the right to call me friend ages ago," he spat.

"Oh come now Doctor, she'll be fine. I can't seriously injure her, remember? She still has a purpose to serve."

"And what makes you think that she will cooperate? Rose is as headstrong as I am, and she has a heart so big she could never hurt anyone."

"I have many ways of persuasion, Doctor," the Master replied. He moved towards the cage, picking it up and carrying it into the near by Med Bay. From his pockets, he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. "Besides, you should be grateful. I have decided to at least return you to your actual appearance," he said while simultaneously unlatching the door on the cage.

The Doctor calculated how long it would take him to escape, but he realised that without his sonic screwdriver, he wouldn't get far. He needed to wait, bide his time and figure out a way to save the girl he loved, and every universe in existence. The warm, bright atmosphere of the Med Bay calmed him slightly, and he let out a sigh in resignation.

The Master pulled out his laser screwdriver, pointing it towards the Doctor who could suddenly feel himself shooting up in height. A jolt shot up his spine as he returned to normal size and appearance. Before the Doctor could regain his bearings, the Master snapped a handcuff on the Doctor's wrist, clipping the other side of it to a pipe that stuck out from the wall.

The Doctor sank to the floor, one arm still raised above his head. He sat like that for several minutes, staring at the wooden cabinets the housed many different varieties of medicine from just as many planets. His mind slid back through his memories, and he found himself remembering each pill and bottle and their stories.

Moments later, the Master returned to the Med Bay with a blond girl slung over his back. Rose was still unconscious from what the Doctor could tell. He watched with narrowed eyes as the Master placed her on the floor a short distance away from him. The Master wrapped Rose's arms around another pole, cuffing her hands so that they were pinned behind her back. The Doctor began to speak to her, begging her to wake up, but the Master shot him a sharp glance and placed a finger to his lips.

"Wouldn't want to wake her up now, would you?" The Doctor glared at him as he stepped towards the door. "I'd spend all the time with her that you have, Doctor. My machine will be ready in the morning, and I will come back for her." The Master smirked as he walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Rose, Rose," the Doctor called, and to his relief, she stirred slightly. "Rose, it's me," he whispered.

"What?" She slurred, her head still hanging in exhaustion. The Doctor reached out his free hand towards her, his lanky arm easily reaching her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, guiding her to look at him. She blinked several times before focusing in on him.

"Doctor? Wh-what am I doing here? Can't remember..." she mumbled, not realising who she was speaking with for a minute. Suddenly, it clicked. "Doctor!" She exclaimed, a huge smile forcing its way onto her face. Her brown eyes were shining with the first real happiness she had felt in years.

The Doctor couldn't help but return the sentiment and he grinned back at her. Briefly, he forgot the danger they were in, he forgot all of it. In that moment, it didn't matter to him. Rose was back.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said. "I thought it was impossible, the TARDIS reached out to me, trying to tell me that you were here, but I thought I was delusional."

"I wish I could say we were meeting under better circumstances," he paused. "Wait, the TARDIS spoke with you? How much do you know?"

"I know that that man wants to reawaken the Bad Wolf," Rose answered, biting her lip nervously. "I don't know why though, or how it's even possible. You said you took it all away from me."

"I thought I did. To be honest though, there never has been a human-Time Vortex hybrid before. It is possible that it could have mixed with your DNA," his eyes regarding her like she was a science experiment.

"I won't do it. Whatever he wants, I won't do it." The Doctor gave a small smile to her, but on the inside he felt his stomach drop. He knew that the Master would most definitely have tricks up his sleeve, and he knew that in the end, Rose would fall victim to it. It was a fixed point, he could sense it now that the time lines were becoming more defined.

"Let's not think about that now, alright? Tell me something about the last few months of your life since I last saw you."

"Doctor, it's been two years since Bad Wolf Bay," Rose replied. A tear began to form in her left eye but she wiped it away.

"What? But how- it's only been seven months linear time for me! Oh Rose...I am so sorry," he murmured, reaching out again for her but she didn't react.

"S'alright, I mean, how could you have known that time ran differently here? I learned to cope," Rose told him with a sad smile.

The Doctor knew Rose was lying. He remembered the first time he had seen her in his dream and he could still picture the faint scar that ran up her arm. But he knew that it wasn't the time to bring that up, and plus it would involve a lot of explaining.

"Did you ever meet somebody?" He asked, fearing her answer.

"'Course not, I had someone else I missed," she muttered.

"Who?" The Doctor could feel jealousy welling up, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. Rose stared at him like he was missing the punchline of a joke.

"You," she glanced down at the floor. "But I never dreamed I'd see you again, Doctor. And besides, I always thought you'd move on, get someone else to travel with you. I never got a response that day at Bad Wolf Bay so I figured I was just another companion."

The Doctor sat in silence, drowning in guilt. "You were never just another companion Rose," he replied finally.

"I was ordinary."

The Doctor scoffed. "Rose Marion Tyler, that is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said. You are not ordinary, you are brilliant. You've saved the Earth and me so many times I've lost count. And when we get out of here, which we will, I'll prove to you how important you are. I still have to take you to Barcelona don't I? Fantastic place, Bacelona. You'll love it," he rambled.

"That sounds fantastic," she agreed, using one of his previous regeneration's favourite phrases. "You know what else sounds fantastic? Sleep," she yawned.

"You humans, always tired you lot. Can never get anything done-" he paused, Rose was already drifting off. "G'night."

"Night," Rose mumbled, closing her eyes.

The Doctor prayed that morning would never come.

* * *

**Awww a cute little Rose and Ten scene before the drama unfolds. I owe you guys that much. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon as well. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And brace yourselves, things are about to get intense. **

**-Emily**


	31. The Bad Wolf

**It has literally been an hour since I published the last chapter and I'm writing again. What can I say? I have the writer's bug right now. I need to keep busy so I will continue to write. **

**Also, *major feels warning for this chapter* you guys will probably hate me. **

* * *

Rose's golden hair hung in front of her face, masking her features. Her chest rose and fell steadily, each breath reassuring the Doctor that she was okay for the time being. Occasionally she would mutter something in her sleep, but the Doctor tried not to listen. He felt as though he was intruding on her privacy, even though he had no choice and he preferred it this way. _Wellll, minus the insane Time Lord out to destroy the universe, _he added mentally.

His arm that was cuffed to the pole ached and he longed to be able to pull it free. If he could manage to escape the handcuffs, perhaps there was a way they could avoid everything. '_Oh Old Girl, what do I do?' _

_'My Doctor, my little wolf will return, there is no stopping this. You know the consequences that come from altering a fixed point.' _His ship sounded even weaker, she sounded like she was fading.

'_There must be something I can do! I just got her back, I can't lose her again.'_

_'Our Rose is strong, Doctor. She will become my wolf, yes. However, I cannot foresee what will come of it, the time line is still fluctuating. There are so many possibilities," _

The Doctor was going to reply when it occurred to him that it had been hours since Rose had fallen asleep. "It's morning," he whispered, horrified. He glanced at the tangled mess of blond hair that covered Rose's head and smiled a little. At least, in these final moments, she looked peaceful. He debated continuing to let her sleep, but he had to speak with her before all hell broke loose.

"Rose," he called softly, not wanting to startle her. She did not move. "Rose," he said again, this time louder. At this, Rose stirred, flipping her hair so that it was now in a somewhat presentable position.

"S'going on?" she asked, her drowsy voice barely audible. She stretched her legs across the cool tile floor, arching her back to try and shake the sleepiness from her body.

"I need you to listen very carefully to me Rose, can you do that for me?"

Rose's head snapped to attention, all signs of tiredness long gone. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into his and he could see the fear hidden in them. She nodded in response to his question and tried to smile bravely for him.

"Before the Master comes, I want you to know something."

"What's that Doctor?" She inquired. The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but then the doors to the Med Bay slid open, revealing the Master who stood with his arms folded.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, you are you thick twat. So if you don't mind being so bloody idiotic and insane, you'll let the Doctor and I go!" Rose's voice was thick with venom.

The Master gave a hearty laugh in response before moving towards her. His hand came down across her cheek and Rose bit back tears. Her face stung and she could feel it turning red, but she continued to antagonise him.

"You really think I'll cooperate, don't you? Well listen up mate, 'cos there is no way in hell that I'm helping you."

"What ever gave you the impression that you would have the choice?" The Master responded slyly. He readjusted her handcuffs so she was no longer chained to the pole, but he quickly fixed them so that her arms remained pinned behind her back. He stood to face her and Rose smirked before she spat in his face.

"There's my girl," she heard the Doctor laugh.

"Insolent human," the Master yelled murderously. He struck her face again, much harder this time.

"Go to Hell," was the only response she could muster. He grabbed her arms and forced her to her feet and out of the Med Bay. She could hear the Doctor screaming for her, but the Master pressed forwards. He dragged Rose to the console room where there was a device attached to the hatch that covered the heart of the TARDIS.

"Now, either you be a good little human and follow my orders, or they all die," he told her, gesturing to the group of people huddled in a corner. Rose could see Mickey, her Mum, Pete, and little Tony, all chained together.

"No Rosie," Tony called out bravely, not fully aware of the degree of the situation that he was in. Jackie Tyler pulled him closer, burying his head in her shoulder.

Rose straightened her shoulders, putting on a brave face. "What makes you think that the Bad Wolf will listen to a word you say? Because the last time she was around, she destroyed every single Dalek in existence, including their Emperor."

"Oh Rose, you underestimate the situation that you are currently in," the Master mused. "Oi, Mickey the Idiot, that's what the Doctor used to call you, right? Come on down!" The Master laughed, pointing at Rose's friend.

Mickey stayed put, alternating sharp glances from Rose to the Master. The Master groaned in exasperation before grabbing Mickey's arms and dragging him over towards Rose.

"Now Rose, are you going to cooperate?" He asked, pulling out a long, serrated knife. He held it to Mickey's throat, the blade piercing his skin so that little beads of crimson blood started to trickle down his neck.

"Rose don't-" Mickey whispered.

"Let him go," she deadpanned. "Just let them go and I'll do it," she hung her head in shame.

"Fantastic," the Master smirked, releasing Mickey from his grip. "I'll go get our friend the Doctor." He dashed towards the Med Bay, returning a minute later with the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes were filled with anguish and they widened when he saw Rose's family and friends.

The Master led Rose to the console of the TARDIS. He placed her hands on the touch-pad of the machine that was clipped to the hatch. Rose could feel energy coursing through her veins and she could hear the TARDIS crying out in her mind.

Suddenly, the hatch popped open and the heart of the TARDIS bathed Rose in golden light. She could feel everything now, time, the rotate of the Earth beneath her. Each atom in existence flitted in and out of her mind. Time lines weaved in and out of focus, and she could see where every story would end.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I am Time and Space, and I can not be tamed. You have threatened my homes, both Universes from which I originate. You have threatened the people who I care about. You will not continue with this destruction. Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies, and now you will too." Her voice thundered.

She raised her hand, preparing to dissolve the Master into atoms.

"Well you know, I would but I have other plans," the Master said as he pulled out a gun from one of his many pockets. He pointed gun towards Mickey, who had once again taken his place with her family. "Either you cooperate, or Mickey here dies."

"I am Time and Space, I can not be tamed you naive Time Lord," the Bad Wolf growled. "You will not harm him, I will not allow it. I control time,"

"And I control your heart," he teased before pointing the gun towards the Doctor. There was a second's pause before he pulled the trigger. A bang rang throughout the TARDIS, sinking to Rose's very core. The Doctor crumpled to the ground and he was silent.

* * *

**I feel really mean for writing that. I'm sorry.**


	32. In My Time Of Dying

**Hi guys! Okay, so I feel awful for leaving that last chapter the way I did. A lot of you were very angry with me, so I'll try to make things better.**

***side note* OH MY GALLIFREY I REACHED 100 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY, I'D LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY...okay no, but seriously, I'd love to thank you all. The response to this story has been overwhelming, and frankly, I never anticipated that anyone would stick with it for this long, so thank you all.**

**You all deserve bow ties, because they are as cool as you. **

* * *

_"And I control your heart," he teased before pointing the gun towards the Doctor. There was a second's pause before he pulled the trigger. A bang rang throughout the TARDIS, sinking to Rose's very core. The Doctor crumpled to the ground and he was silent._

The Doctor was aware of several things. For one, he could hear Rose's gut-wrenching screams. He could feel where the bullet had lodged in his chest, though he was more numb than in pain. In his brain, the TARDIS whispered to him in Gallifreyan, trying to soothe him.

Suddenly, someone was at his side. "My Doctor," he heard Rose whimper. She was holding his hand, and she placed a kiss on his temple.

The Doctor was now aware of something new. _No no no no no no no, _his mind yelled as pure, golden energy coursed through every piece of his body, repairing and changing. He was regenerating.

"Oh no you don't!" He though he heard Rose speaking to him, but frankly, he couldn't differentiate voices any more. This regeneration seemed different, more final, and filled with more pain than usual. The Doctor willed himself to suppress the tidal wave of energy that was rushing over him, he couldn't change now, he didn't want to go.

"I'd step back, he'll regenerate. Your family here however, will not." The Doctor assumed it was the Master speaking, judging solely based on context. White, hot flashes shot through his mind, enveloping his thoughts. He couldn't get himself to focus long enough to even open his eyes.

"You ignorant, disgusting _maggot. _I am Time, you destroy them, I bring them back."

"Just like you brought your friend Jack back? The man cannot die, you re-created him as a fixed point in time. Is that a fate you want for all of them too?"

The Bad Wolf's golden eyes were fixed on the Master. She heaved a sigh, turning her glance to the Doctor.

"Let me heal him," she whispered.

"He's regenerating. Already happening, dear."

"Let me heal him," she repeated, more venom in her voice.

"Why should I?" The Master asked, one eyebrow raised in defiance. She did not answer, instead she placed her hands on the Doctor's chest, covering the bullet hole with her hands. The Doctor winced but did not make a sound. Wisps of temporal energy were dancing around his body, changing him into a new man.

Her Doctor was dying. He had minutes before regeneration would take place.

She allowed him to repair himself. The bullet hole eventually faded, his chest as good as new. The Doctor's brown eyes shot open, instantly landing on her. He looked heartbroken and defeated. "I don't want to go," he mumbled. He looked at her one last time before sighing in resignation.

Golden light shot out of every pore in his body. Rose then leaned close to his face, praying that the Bad Wolf's plan would work. She kissed him, mimicking what he had done all those years ago on Satellite energy radiating from the Doctor began to drain into her. She was overwhelmed with temporal energy and her body felt like it was on fire.

She cried out in pain as the last bit of light disappeared from the Doctor. Much to her relief, he still looked the same. He was still her Doctor. Her mind was swirling with both the Time Vortex and the Doctor's regeneration energy and it was more than she could take.

Rose collapsed on the ground next to the Doctor, who had recovered very quickly. "Rose!" He shouted, trying to get her attention, but Rose was much too focused on the activity going on in her mind.

She could see the entire time lines of every single person in the room all at once. She could sense that everything happening at that very moment was a fixed point in time.

"Rose sweetie!" Jackie Tyler called out, trying to run over to her daughter. The Master stopped her, pointing his gun at the group of them again.

"Master, she's dying! The energy, it's all too much for her." The Doctor's hand smoothed Rose's hair away from her face. Tears spilled out of his eyes and onto her cheek.

"Wrong," was all the Master replied.

"Master so help me, if she isn't okay I will make you suffer," the Doctor promised vengefully.

"I'm...fine..." Rose struggled to whisper. "S'alright, Doctor. I'm with you." The Doctor picked Rose up gingerly, carrying her to the Med Bay.

He placed her onto the cot that was in the middle of the room. Rose's forehead was scrunched up in pain and she repeatedly shuddered. The Doctor ran about like a madman, grabbing medicines and monitors and then bringing them back to Rose.

"_Doctor, she will-" _his TARDIS began. The Doctor shot back an angry reply, not allowing the ship to finish. Rose's internal temperature was critically high and soon she would burn up. Sweat was pouring off her, drenching her hair.

Suddenly, the golden light returned. It bathed Rose Tyler in pure energy so bright that the Doctor had to step back. He stood aghast when he saw it begin to fade. He knew what it was now.

That was when he heard the sound of two heart beats.

* * *

**Okay so if I am going to be completely honest here, I got the idea for that part of the story as I was writing the chapter.**

**Okay and before I get reviews saying how I have attempted to kill off two main characters in the span of two chapters, I promise that everything will be okay in the end.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	33. Time Lord Victorious

**So I thought we'd take a break from the intensity for a moment and go back to Martha and Jack in the other universe briefly. I hope you enjoy! P.s. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good...my dog just died so my heart isn't completely in this chapter...but I felt like I owed you all a chapter. I'm making it a little longer because I waited almost a month to publish a new chapter. **

***Disclaimer* I wish these characters were my own creations...**

* * *

Martha Jones pushed a strand of hair back that had fallen in her face. It had been three months since she had last seen the Doctor and there were no signs indicating his return anytime soon. All those days ago, she had managed to use Jack's vortex manipulator and escape back to the ground. Martha had wandered for several weeks, unsure of what to do. That was when she remembered Jack's Torchwood team.

When she had finally managed to locate them, Martha had convinced them to let her help. She fit in very easily, no doubt her travels with the Doctor helped her adjust. They had spent the past weeks trying to take down the Toclafane that still patrolled the Earth. Lucy Saxon remained in control of the operation from her perch on the Valiant.

Martha heaved a sigh and readjusted the backpack on her shoulder and turned to her partner. "Ready?" She asked, Gwen Cooper nodded at her.

"Let's go get him back," Gwen sounded. She held one of the perception filter keys that Martha, the Doctor, and Jack had originally used to infiltrate the ship. Martha looped her arm through Gwen's and set the coordinates on the Vortex Manipulator. With a press of the button, Gwen and Martha were whisked through the Vortex and found themselves standing in a supply cupboard. Martha was the first to push open the door. Gwen followed stealthily behind her.

They moved silently through the floating ship. The walls were cold and unforgiving, just as Martha remembered. They made a left and turned down the corridor where Martha had been told they kept Jack prisoner. On either side of the two women, the walls were lined with thick metal doors. The audible groans of the cells' occupants sent shivers through Martha.

"Through there," Gwen said while gesturing to a door at the end of the hall. Martha nodded, double checking their location on the schematic that she had. Toshiko had managed to secure it after only a few moments of hacking.

The lock on the door was easily breached and Martha smiled slightly before stepping inside with her gun drawn. The room was dank and dimly lit, the only real source of light was a machine which sat in the corner. Martha could barely make out a stretcher for a subject to be placed on. She removed her perception filter and Gwen followed suit.

On the ground, Captain Jack Harkness lay in a heap. Martha knew better than to check for vital signs so she simply stood in place. Gwen looked at her stoically before moving towards her fallen commander. "Jack?"

A barely audible grumble escaped from his lips. Gwen repeated her question, this time earning a moan of "five more minutes."

"Jack, it's Martha and Gwen," at this the captain's eyes shot open and he turned his head to stare at his two rescuers.

"Ladies," he winked at them. "Good to see you."

* * *

[Meanwhile in another universe]

When the light faded away, the Doctor found himself staring at the same Rose Tyler. No Bad Wolf, no new body and face, just Rose.

"How-?" He began. His thought was interrupted by Rose groaning.

"My head..." she said as she sat up. The Doctor's jaw hung open in a mix of shock, joy, and confusion. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She beamed at him, but after a moment her smile faltered.

"Why does my heart feel weird?" The Doctor watched as Rose tried to keep track of the rhythm of her now two hearts. Her brow furrowed and she slowly turned her attention back to him. "Are there...do I have...two?"

"Scanner seems to indicate so. I still have to run other tests, though I'd bet you have a bit of Time Lord DNA from absorbing my regeneration energy." The Doctor continued to ramble on after that, but Rose was too busy staring at him to listen.

"Time Lord?" she repeated.

"Welll...technically you'd be a Time Lady," he corrected her. There was another awkward, long pause before Rose exhaled loudly and opened her mouth as if she were about to reply. Suddenly, the doors slid open revealing the Master standing there with an amused expression.

"Time Lady?" he asked. The Doctor stood there looking at Rose, but she defiantly marched right up to the Master.

"Oi mate, when are you gonna get it that your plan completely failed? You kidnapped the Doctor, who by the way escaped his handcuffs, you turn me into the Bad Wolf and I still wouldn't help you. Odds aren't looking too good, yeah?"

The Master simply chuckled. "Oh Rose, your simplicity is absolutely amusing, I can see why he kept you around. Well emphasis on 'kept' because he did abandon you at Bad Wolf Bay. But back to the point, you really don't get it, do you? This was the first part of a plan bigger than you could possibly imagine, and I do believe I've had my first victory." At that moment, the Master revealed a Vortex Manipulator tucked beneath his pressed sleeve. "Temporal Shift," he announced as he plugged in coordinates.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, but as he reached out to grab the Master's jacket, the other Time Lord vanished leaving Rose and the Doctor staring at each other in the med bay.

"How can he call this a victory?" Rose asked, shaking her blonde head.

"He's mad," the Doctor said after a while. "Mad, but a genius. He always has something planned, and I let him get away."

"Oi you, everything's okay for now, right? I'm safe and so are you, both Universes relatively intact. Not the worse day we've ever had, right?"

"No, I suppose not," he said with a smile. Rose's eyes suddenly lit up with sudden realization and she dashed out of the room.

"Mum, Pete, Tony, Mickey? You guys alright?"

There was no response. The Doctor was now right behind her and they turned a corner together.

Rose's family was gone. Just simply gone. The Doctor moved towards the corner where they had all been huddled and found a small note. Scrawled neatly in the center of the paper were the words 'I win.'

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and she sprinted to the console of the TARDIS. "Bring them back! Doctor, bring them back!" Rose was half shouting and at the same time she was plugging in random coordinates, desperate to get the time machine to fly away and take her to the only people she had left.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and he pulled her away from the console. "I can't," he murmured. "I don't have the slightest clue where they could be." Rose struggled against him, trying to get back to the console of the ship. "Hey, you're no good to them like this. You need to calm down. Allons-y," he replied. With her hand in his, he led her to the library.

They stepped inside the massive room decorated in ornate bookcases. The Doctor kept walking towards the fireplace towards the back of the room which was in the vicinity of two large and rather comfy chairs.

The Doctor let go of her hand to take a seat and she sat in the opposite one. He took note of the significantly long silence between them which was becoming more and more common. Rose brushed aside a lingering tear and inhaled.

"Why does it feel different? Breathing, I mean," she asked.

"Respiratory Bypass, you can go longer without breathing. Comes in very handy at times. I can always win an underwater 'hold-your-breath' contest. Took the gold medal at the 3086 Olympics."

"Get out of here. Holding your breath is an Olympic sport?"

"I invented it," he boasted. Rose laughed and the Doctor felt the tension die a little.

"How do you think it happened?"

"You mean, you being a Time Lady?" Rose nodded. "Well, I think it definitely has something to do with you having the Time Vortex in your mind two times now. When you absorbed the remnants of my regeneration energy, it combined with the time vortex. Not quite sure exactly how it works."

"Why don't I look different? I mean, you used to be an older bloke with big ears."

"Hey!" He objected, remembering his leather-clad, former self. He felt his ears and was relieved to feel that they were a relatively normal size. "If I were to guess, it'd be because I had already partially regenerated. The majority of the energy was used by my body to heal the bullet wound. You absorbed the aspects that would have changed my physical appearance. But, it wasn't enough energy to make you change what you look like too. It was enough to heal any damage and combine with the Time Vortex. I think you're a full-fledged Time Lady now though," he paused. "So if you were to die, you would fully regenerate."

"Pleasant thought," Rose replied.

They talked for hours and hours on end. Rose asked questions about Gallifrey, Time Lord culture and history, anatomy, everything. The Doctor answered every question without hesitation. He was relieved that Rose was okay, and secretly overjoyed that she was no longer in such risk that she was in by being human.

After giving a particularly long explanation on how the TARDIS formed, he glanced over to find his pink and yellow human, _Time Lady, _he corrected himself, was fast asleep. He stood up and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Rose Tyler."

* * *

**I like the second part of that chapter better than the first, but I had gotten some questions about Martha and Jack so I wanted to answer those. So yes, the Master is gone temporarily, but don't you worry, he'll be back at some point.**

**Rose Tyler is now a Time Lady, her family is missing, and she's still trapped in a parallel universe, but at least she has her Doctor. What could possibly happen next?**

**Please review.**

**-Emily**


	34. Reassurance

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to all your kind messages in the reviews both about the previous chapter and my dog. Both mean more than you could ever know. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. *disclaimer* I do not take credit for the Doctor Who characters.**

**So this chapter is going to start off with the goodbye scene from Doomsday because I figured it was the best way to transition, I don't know, it seemed like a good idea when I started writing.**

* * *

_The blonde girl vanished in a short burst of light. The void behind her had collapsed. Everyone else was gone, except a lone tall, lanky man in a trench coat. His eyes were dull and lacking any of the former luster they once held. Slowly, he moved towards the bleak wall and placed a hand on its cold surface. He half expected to sense her presence on the other side of the wall or to hear her yelling out for him to save her one last time. No such thing happened._

_He couldn't convince himself to leave the room for another hour. Part of his mind was convinced that she'd just appear again, smile a crooked smile at him, and assure him that she had promised she would stay forever, so she wouldn't leave._

_Eventually he managed to wander back to the TARDIS. He walked aimlessly through the halls, searching. There had to be someway he could see her, anything. He was desperate._

_It dawned on him after several minutes and he raced back to the console room of his ship. The brilliant whooshing sound started and he double checked his coordinates. _

_Once he confirmed he was orbiting around a supernova, he flipped a few switches and twisted a few knobs. Before his eyes, an image appeared. A slightly hazy view of a beach began to become visible. Rose Tyler slowly stepped into view. _

_"Where are you?" She asked, her voice filled with emotion._

_"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection—I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," he replied weakly.  
_

_"You look like a ghost," she commented. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted the connection, making the image clear. They continued to converse for several more minutes. Rose told him where she was standing at that moment and The Doctor was surprised that 'Bad Wolf' had followed them one last time there to the bay where he had to say goodbye to her. He probed her about her life, asking about Mickey._

_"Oh there's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey...and the baby." The Doctor felt his hearts crack but he managed to plaster a happy face._

_"You're not—?" Much to his relief she denied it was hers. She continued to talk but the Doctor was busy thinking. He always wondered if..._

_"Shut up. No, I'm not. Torchwood on this earth's open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens." _

_This time he had a sincere grin on his face. "Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth... You're dead—officially—back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead. Here you are, living your life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." _

_She paused and choked out a tiny sob. "Am I ever going to see you again?"_

_"You can't." The Doctor found himself fighting back tears. _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Back to the TARDIS. Same old life." Except he would be alone, and the Doctor always feared himself when he was alone. _

_"On your own?" The Doctor gave her the affirmative and he could see her struggling with something. She was crying now._

_"I...I love you." She choked out._

_The Doctor's shock got the best of him. He was running out of time, running out of things to say. "Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it: Rose Tyler..."_

_The transmission cut out and the Doctor found himself in a more torn up state than he had been since the Time War._

_[End Dream]_

He sat up in his chair quickly. He hadn't realized that he had drifted off, nor had he realized that he had made it to the other side of the library. His dream still haunted him, that awful day, the look of pure heartbreak on Rose's face, a kind of pain he had never felt before. He stood up, stretched quietly and then began to walk towards the exit, prepared to continue another day on his own. He could feel sadness welling up inside of him and he stared out at the sea of books, looking for an answer.

That was when he remembered that Rose Tyler was there too.

As immature as he felt, it didn't stop him from sprinting over to where he had last seen her.

Rose Tyler was still where he had left her, still fast asleep. He quietly took the red comfortable arm chair across from her. The Doctor debated waking her but then decided against it. His eyes were fixed on her, he watched her steady breathing, even though it technically didn't have to be, he assumed it was out of habit. The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief, reveling in the fact that his Rose Tyler was there in the TARDIS with him, safe and sound. She could stay with him, travel with him. The only thing standing in the way of things turning back to the way they were was the fact that the Master had disappeared along with Rose's family.

The Doctor had his suspicions that the Master had found a way back to the other universe, back to his wife and his conquered planet Earth. It suddenly dawned on him that Martha was still there. He hoped that she had managed to rescue Jack. If anyone was capable of it, he knew Martha was.

The warm aura of the TARDIS was slowly returning, but she still felt very weak and the Doctor knew that they had return to the original Universe soon. The Doctor was busy calculating how much energy he would need to once again jump between the universes when a familiar voice disturbed his thought process.

"Have you been there all night?"

"Nah, just came back to make sure you were awake. Got a big day ahead of us, several laws of physics to break, universes to see." Rose laughed and stood up, extending her hand out to him.

"Sounds like my kind of day," she replied. He grinned even more and took her hand, leading her back to the console room of the TARDIS. The tension of the previous day seemed far from her mind and so the Doctor tried his best to not bring it up.

"Why do we need to break several laws of physics?" They had reached the console room and were standing on opposite sides of the main console. The Doctor was busy typing away and randomly hitting things with a mallet. His sonic screwdriver was being held loosely in his mouth. He quickly threw and "I'm busy" glance and resumed working. She huffed impatiently and rolled her eyes at him. The TARDIS suddenly let out a ghastly noise and the Doctor grew worried.

"No no no no! Come on you beauty! One last trip what d'ya say? Then I'll fix you and you can refuel. No more traveling through dimensions and universes for you."

The TARDIS finally made a more normal sound and the Doctor cheered. "There you go!" The TARDIS jerked and the Doctor stumbled and fell into Rose who had moved closer to him while he was working. He landed on top of her and immediately felt himself begin to get flustered. He stood quickly, not bothering to help her up.

Rose sat on the floor of the ship and stared up at her Doctor. "Why do we need to break several laws of physics?" She repeated herself in hopes of actually getting an answer.

"Jumping across multiple universes the first time is almost near impossible," he strained as he had one foot on a lever and his hands still typing at the keyboard. "Oi can you get that button right there? No the blue one!" He shouted as Rose nearly pressed a green button. "Anyway, the only way the Master got her across the first time is cause she was rigged up as a Paradox Machine, but now, seeing as the heart of the TARDIS was in your mind, and the fact that she hasn't refueled in quite some time, I'd say she doesn't have enough residual energy to make the jump back. Lucky for us, I know a few tricks."

The TARDIS jerked again but the Doctor maintained his balance. "C'mon Old Girl, one last time!" He yelled over the noise that the TARDIS was making. "Just to Cardiff, come on, you can make it!"

After several more minutes of the Doctor shouting encouragements at his ship, Rose felt the TARDIS stop. The Doctor raced towards the doors and waited for Rose to join him.

"Cardiff?"

"Cadiff," he repeated as he pushed open the doors.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you liked that chapter. If you're confused as to why that dream was there, I wanted to have it click for the Doctor that Rose was there to stay, so I felt like he had to relive that memory of losing her.**

**Please review :)**

**-Emily**


	35. Don't Get Too Close

**Hi so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. this was irritating to type because the "H" key on my keyboard keeps sticking.**

* * *

Rose stepped outside the TARDIS and stopped. The normally crowded part of Cardiff where the TARDIS had been parked was for the most part empty. Very few people were roaming the paved streets, only a select few moved quickly from building to building. No one stopped to talk to one another.

"Rosie?" Rose Tyler turned around to see a man in an old war-torn coat stare at her. Captain Jack Harkness raced over towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Rose struggled to breathe but then she remembered what the Doctor had said about her Respiratory Bypass. Still, she wasn't used to it yet.

"Jack?" Another voice called after him that Rose didn't recognize. Rose suddenly noticed a dark-skinned woman appear from behind Jack. Her brown eyes stared straight through Rose, looking past her and instead tracing over the image of the TARDIS. The woman suddenly redirected her attention back at Rose.

"Who are you?" She questioned defensively. Her hand was on Jack's shoulder, ready to pull him away if need be.

"Rose Tyler, friend of Jack's from a long time ago," Rose answered calmly, she was beyond being intimidated. At that moment, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and made his way towards the group. "Friend of his too," she added as she nodded her head towards the Doctor.

"Martha Jones! Good to see you," the Doctor greeted as he pulled Martha into a hug. "Brilliant job rescuing Jack, if I might add."

Rose's jaw hung open in shock. She hadn't anticipated seeing the Doctor hug this newcomer. Her mind flashed back to the day she met Sarah Jane and all the jealousy she had felt at first. The Doctor didn't seem to realize the effect this current encounter was having on Rose because he continued to catch up with Martha and Jack.

Overhead, grey clouds were beginning to creep across the already barren land. Rose's body gave an involuntary shiver and she pulled her coat a little more tightly around her. "Doctor," she finally piped up. "Who is she?"

The Doctor finally seemed to make the connection of having multiple companions in the presence of each other. He ruffled his hands through his hair and let out a burst of air from his lips to try and ease some tension. "Ah right. Rose Tyler, meet Martha Jones," he gestured to the other woman. "Martha Jones-"

"Been through that part already," Martha quipped. There was a sudden look of realization on her face. "Rose? As in the Rose Tyler that you had pictures of and wrote letters to? The Rose Tyler you were always moping about?"

"I do not 'mope' Martha Jones," The Doctor replied defensively. "But yes, this is Rose."

"You found her," Martha mumbled incredulously.

"Yes wellll, bit of a long story, multiple universes still in perril. Don't have time for that now though," the Doctor rambled. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the air. "So where is everyone?"

"You mean the entire population of Cardiff? We don't know, no one does. The vast majority of them are just...gone. My team is alright. Every other major city in the UK is fine too. The rest of the world is all accounted for, our only problem is Cardiff." Jack's eyes swept the horizon, searching for a sign of life.

"Any sign of the Master?"

"Thought he was with you, Doc."

Rose stepped past the group. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out a figure in the distance. "Jack, is that one of your team?" Jack tried to make out the shape that was moving slowly towards them across the pavement.

"My team is all back at the Hub," he told her.

"The entire population of Cardiff is gone, so who could that be?" Martha moved next to Rose to get a better look. The two women exchanged glances before they yelled "Run!" in unison. Just as they turned their backs so that they were facing the TARDIS a deafening crack sounded throughout the silent city.

Rose looked around frantically for the Doctor, terrified that he had been hurt again. Martha, Jack, and the Doctor were all ahead of her, safe. Rose followed them as quickly as she could, heaving a loud sigh of relief once the four of them were back inside the ship.

"Doctor, what was that?" Martha questioned. The Doctor had put on his glasses and was attempting to get the TARDIS out of Cardiff.

"Not sure, don't feel like being friendly at the moment," he replied sarcastically. He pulled the lever near his right hand only to have the TARDIS whine in protest. "Damn."

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Martha asked him.

"She crossed over from a different universe twice, she's out of fuel," Rose informed them.

"You lot, go to your rooms," the Doctor said in a vaguely parental tone.

"Doc c'mon, let us help," Jack began before the Doctor cut him off.

"Go," he deadpanned while his eyes were focused on the video feed of what was outside the TARDIS.

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter oh my god I am so sorry that took me so long. **

**First I had major writer's block, then school got crazy, so I apologize. Things should be winding down. **

**On another note, I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure that I do. However, I'm planning on tying up tons of loose ends from early chapters within the next few pieces of this story. So my dear readers, geronimo!**

**-Emily**


End file.
